Anything but Love
by Drawinganimemaster
Summary: It was in that moment that Sapphire finally snapped. She couldn't take the secrets; she was sick of their high expectations and she refused to keep hurting the one person who meant the world to her. It had been going on far too long and she was finally putting her foot down. Sapphire was finished with them dictating her life and she didn't care what they thought anymore. Adult cont
1. Juniors and Senior's

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 1: Juniors and Senior's**

"Fuck," A feminine voice gasped out in the dusty school's janitor closet. "That just keeps getting better," The woman said; pulling their lover into an open mouthed kiss.

"I try my best to satisfy," The other said when they pulled away from the kiss. "Shit, I have to leave, Amethyst and Ruby will probably be waiting for me in the lunch room…but I'll see you later?"

Jasper watched Lapis button her plaid shirt; covering up the trail of hickies down her neck. "Jasper, we've talked about this; I have to be with Peridot for the rest of the day. The only reason I can see you now is because she's in computer graphics right now,"

"School didn't even start yet; we have at least twenty minutes before the warning bell rings," Jasper huffed, buckling her belt and moving her jeans back into place. "So why is she there so early?"

Lapis shrugged. "Peridot just really likes computer graphics; I have to leave before she starts worrying about me though," She began to grab the knob but turned around to the orange girl once more. "And stop leaving marks all over my body; Peridot is starting to wonder why she can touch but not look,"

"Whatever," Jasper said with a sly grin. "I'll see you around I guess; text me if Peridot leaves you unsatisfied again,"

"You know I will," Lapis said as she exited the janitor's closet; leaving Jasper alone with her thoughts.

I know, I know; what the heck is going on, right? Well as you know; Jasper and Lapis slept together in a drunken induced state during the summer bash. The orange girl had kept her word and had not told a soul about what happened; not even Ruby and Amethyst. She wanted to tell them, truly she did, but the thought of betraying Lapis made her heart ache strangely. She was starting to think that she had feelings for the swimmer; but Lapis made it perfectly clear that it was just sex, nothing more and nothing less.

At first they had decided to never bring up what happened again but one summer night, about a week later, Jasper heard someone knocking at her door. She opened it to reveal a hectic looking Lapis; the orange girl had no time to speak because of the soft lips that were forced onto her. But she wasn't complaining; hell, she was happy to get off. After that Lapis just kept asking her to hook up and before they knew it they had a system; early mornings when Peridot is at band camp, late afternoons when Lapis is at 'swim practice' and night time when everyone is sleep.

Jasper asked Lapis why she was doing it when she claimed to love Peridot but the girl had no response. All Jasper could come up with was that Lapis was confused; maybe even more than Jasper herself was.

"Man," She huffed in the silence. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

"Ruby," Sapphire moaned; fighting back the desire to pull her girlfriend closer as that sensitive spot beneath her ear was sucked into a hot mouth.

Ruby whispered a response into her ear. "Sapphire…" She said in that smooth husky voice that Ruby knew drove her crazy. "Tell me what you need," Her rough hands that the senior loved oh so much were sliding under her shirt slowly.

"I—I," Sapphire held back another moan and gathered the courage to gently push her away. "…I need to finish my Calculus homework; _someone_ kept me out too late on our date last night so I didn't have time to do it," She smiled appreciatively when the hands and lips were removed to their proper place.

Ruby leaned back in her chair to give her space. "It's not my fault you wouldn't stop kissing me in the car; I told you it was late but I guess you just couldn't keep your hands off me," She winked.

"Most defiantly," Sapphire giggled, getting started on her homework. "Shouldn't you be in lunch with Jasper and Amethyst right now?"

The athlete shrugged. "I didn't want to leave you alone by yourself; that would make me a bad girlfriend,"

"You're the best girlfriend," Sapphire countered with a grin. "But go ahead and hang out with your friends while I finish this; besides, you're far too distracting and I can't concentrate with you here,"

"I suppose I have that affect on people so, hurry up and finish, I'll be back to walk you to class when the bell rings," She pressed a soft kiss on the older girl's cheek before she stood up. "Bye,"

The ballerina nodded. "Bye I lo—" She abruptly closed her mouth before she could form the words.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, turning around curiously.

"…nothing, I said I'll see you later." Sapphire watched her girlfriend frown but she left it alone and walked out of the classroom; leaving the ballerina by herself.

 _That_ was a close one.

Over the course of her and Ruby being together, approximately four months now, Sapphire has begun to think that she could spend the rest of her life with her. It's crazy, she knows, they are so young but she can't help it. She had first realized that she actually loved Ruby (as in, in love with her) when they were having a simple walk in the park with Snowflake (who had grown quite a bit). The simplicity of it all made her heart soar; she remembered it so clear in her mind the moment she knew she was in love.

They had decided to take a break and rest on a nearby bench. Ruby had absentmindedly plucked two dandy lions; she kept one and gave Sapphire the other, she told her to make a wish. She did so, not recalling her wish, and watched the white flakes drift off in the breeze. The look of complete content on Ruby's face made her heart speed up and her palms grow sweaty; that's when she realized it.

Sapphire wanted to tell her but wanted to make sure it was special. Planning a date with just the two of them was the perfect start; but it had to be amazing.

Ruby, in her opinion, deserved the best.

* * *

Amethyst placed two trays onto the lunch table as Pearl walked to sit beside her. "Thanks for carrying my tray Ame," The skinny girl said with a soft blush.

"Anytime babe," The purple girl said with a grin as she sat down. "You sure you don't want anything to drink; I'm sure there is still some coffee left,"

"I'm sure," She smiled.

Making sure she was really alright, Amethyst began chugging her breakfast down. Pearl had tried many times to get her to slow down but she supposed some things never changed. Speaking of change; over the summer the couple had gotten closer than ever. They cut down on the sex and started communicating more; everything was going good.

Amethyst went to her violin recitals and Pearl watched her lacrosse games; it was a nice balance. Nothing much had happened to them during the summer, except for Amethyst asking Pearl to officially be her girlfriend one night at her violin recital. The skinny girl had almost burst to tears she was so happy; today would make one month and fifteen days.

"Yo, yo, yo," Ruby spoke, sitting across from the new couple. "How's it going guys?" She pulled out a green apple from her bag and began munching.

Pearl smiled shyly. "Hello Ruby, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Could be worse,"

Amethyst paused in her mouth stuffing. "Where is Jasper? Doesn't she usually ride to school with you?"

Pearl had finally got her parents to buy her a car over the summer so Amethyst didn't have to cope rides from the red girl anymore; Ruby didn't mind, less gas money for her.

"I asked her if she wanted to ride with Sapphire and I but she said she'd walk," Ruby frowned. "Come to think of it I haven't even seen her today; she's been kind of distant lately,"

Pearl nodded. "She has, she didn't even join us when we went to the movies last week,"

"Can you blame her? She doesn't have a girlfriend like the rest of us," Amethyst swallowed her scrambled eggs. "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel either,"

"Maybe the three of us should have another sleep over," Ruby offered. "We haven't had one all summer; I felt like the only time I saw you guys was during lacrosse practice,"

The purple girl nodded. "Yeah I'm down for that; let's do it on Friday, that way we can all chill during the weekend too,"

"Like old times," Ruby grinned. "Hey, Pearl, maybe you should have a night with your girls too,"

The skinny girl sighed. "Sapphire and Lapis would be in but I don't know about Peridot; it's not her thing, even if Lapis is there she'd refuse. And Rose…I haven't spoken to her all summer so it might be weird but it will also be great to catch up again,"

"I haven't even seen her once; did she switch schools?" Amethyst asked.

Ruby shook her head. "She's here; Rose just has a lot of study halls and gets to leave early. I'm pretty sure I saw her pink curls from a distance at least once,"

"You should contact her; it would be great to get the gang back together," Amethyst said; trying to be supportive, no matter how annoying it was to think of Rose and Pearl in the same room.

Pearl smiled. "It would,"

Just then the orange girl sat beside Ruby across from the couple; she waved lazily. "Hey guys," She snatched the bagel from Ruby's plate and stuffed it in her mouth. "…what?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about how we should have a sleep over; it's been such a long time," Amethyst informed her.

Jasper nodded her head. "Cool, I'm down for that; I feel like none of us hung out at all during summer…at least not all together,"

It was true. With Pearl and Amethyst's new rising relationship along with Ruby and Sapphire's steady one; the trio had cut down on their reckless behavior. They had cut back on throwing wild parties and instead put their focus on their relationships, sports and jobs. They were changing and they hadn't even realized it; but somewhere along the way they just calmed down.

"Then let's change that," Ruby said as she pulled out her phone; going to their gangs group chat. "Tonight, we should all go to the football game at the stadium; it's the last game of the season before basketball starts for us. And we all know how busy we get during that season," She rolled her eyes.

Amethyst groaned at the thought. "I am so not looking forward to running suicides, doing conditioning and having coach yell in my face…so let's at least have one more night of fun before hell starts; I'm in!"

"So am I," Jasper grinned. "And you should invite the whole squad; like Rose, Greg, Lars, Sadie and Lapis…" She added the last name quickly.

"Peridot too, since they're dating," Pearl alerted; not noticing the orange girl look away. "Ooo, this is going to be so fun; I can't wait, it's been far too long since we've all been together,"

* * *

It was five o'clock when Ruby found herself trying to persuade her girlfriend to go to the football game with their friends. School had ended hours ago and the couple was standing out by the red girl's car in front of the ballerina's house; berating each other in the cold October wind.

"Sapphire come on, don't you want to see the old gang again?" Ruby huffed. "This may be the last time we can all be together like this; Rose even agreed to come!" She waved her arms animatedly.

The older girl crossed her arms; curling into Ruby's varsity jacket she was wearing when a cold breeze passed her. "I understand that but, sweetie, I'm a senior now; I have to focus on getting into college which means studying for my Physics text tomorrow…I can't stay out late with you like I used to,"

"Can…we don't have to stay out late Sapph!" Ruby exclaimed. "The game starts at six and I can have you home by eight, no, seven; we can leave as early as you want…I just," She laced their fingers together and looked down. "I want you to have fun and not worry too much about school; this is your senior year and you need to have fun,"

"Studying is good but you need to juggle some personal time in between there or your friends and senior year will pass you by." Ruby tried to make as much eye contact with the bangs in the way. "And I don't think you want that…"

Sapphire bit her lower lip. "But my test—"

"You're the smartest person I know and you've been studying for that test all week," The red girl pouted. "Please…"

Not the look.

"Stop making that face…I'm not going to agree with you just because you're making that adorable expression, I mean it!" She paused for a moment and then released a sigh. "…fine,"

Ruby grinned, making Sapphire wonder why she was ever against it in the first place. "Yes! Okay now let's go; everyone is waiting for us by the bleachers,"

"Just let me get my hat from my house; I heard it's going to get really cold," Sapphire began searching for her keys.

"Oh cool, I'll go inside with y—" She stopped when Sapphire gave her a look; Ruby sighed. "Sorry I forgot I'm not allowed in your house," She folded her arms in aggravation.

Sapphire frowned. "It's not like you're not allowed it's just—my mother—she has a certain expectation an…"

"I'm not it." Ruby concluded.

The ballerina quickly shook her head. "No, I mean, yes, no! I just haven't told her that I'm gay and I'm worried about how she'll take it."

Ruby softened her hard gaze, but only slightly. "Look Sapphire, we've been dating for four months and you still haven't told her; I'm sick of her addressing me as your bestfriend or not being able to be intimate in front of your house. I don't want to be your dirty secret—"

"And you're not I just…" Sapphire grabbed any hand that she could reach and placed a soft kiss to the knuckles. "I promise to tell her…I'll invite you over for dinner with my mother and father Saturday night and I'll tell them,"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really, if it means that much to you…I'll do anything to make you happy," Sapphire confessed, dropping her gaze to parted welcoming lips.

Ruby smirked. "You can make me happy by getting your hat because we have to go; come on,"

"So bossy," Sapphire teased; making her way inside.

* * *

Pearl literally jumped up when she saw the couple approaching the section of the bleachers they had concurred. "What took you two so long; we were starting to get worried,"

"Sorry we're late," Was the only answer Ruby supplied them with; helping Sapphire up the metal seats. "Glad to see everyone could make it,"

Her red eyes roamed from Pearl and Amethyst who were in front of her, to Lars and Sadie behind her and Greg and Rose sitting on opposite sides; guess they were still working things out. And Peridot and Lapis were sitting a bit higher up.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all in years," Rose said with a small smile. "It's been too long; I've missed you," She glanced in Pearl's direction briefly before looking at the others and adding. "All of you,"

Sapphire smiled in the pink girl's direction. "It has been a while; we should catch up one day this week,"

"We already have Friday night planned for our girl's night," Pearl said with a true smile; she glanced to Sadie. "You're welcome too Sadie; I know that we barely get to spend time with you either,"

The blonde perked up. "Oh yeah, of course, it'd be great to spend a night with the girls; we can watch a movie, do each other's nails…" She began making a list on her fingers.

Peridot scoffed and muttered under her breath. "…you can already count me out,"

The green girl was rewarded by a nudge from Lapis.

"As fun as that sounds," Amethyst rolled her eyes; turning to her bestfriends'. "We're going to be having some fun of our own; isn't that right guys?"

Ruby whooped.

"Yeah; Friday night is going to be all about drinking, smoking and girls," Jasper said with a grin.

At the mention of 'girls' Pearl and Sapphire glared daggers at their partners; daring them to not even think of it. Even Jasper earned a subtle pointed look from Lapis.

"Maybe not girls," Ruby said as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. "And we can't have it at my place; my mom is in town," She huffed.

Jasper smiled. "Really; she's actually been here for a whole two months…that must be a new record,"

True to her word, Scarlet had begun spending more time at home with her daughter. At first it was cool; having a mother to cheer her on at games, coming home to homemade meals and not having to be alone in that big house. She had finally got her mother back and it was great but sometimes it was very inopportune. Like when she wanted to sit back and have beers with her friends (her mother hated drinking) or when she came home far too late (suddenly her mother was strict on curfews) and when she and Sapphire, in a heated moment, opened the door to have some fun only to find Scarlet giving them a look from the couch. Many of those nights ended with an unsatisfied Ruby and her mother driving Sapphire to her house.

Don't get her wrong, it was good to have her back but Ruby was quickly reminded of how much fun it was to have the house at her disposal.

"No let's go to your place," Amethyst disagreed. "Your mom is h—I mean, we haven't seen her in a while and she can cook us food,"

Jasper nodded. "She is the best cook in town,"

"Seriously?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Where do you think I learned to cook?" She looked to the hopeful faces of her friends and finally sighed. "…alright fine, girl's night at my house—"

"Yes!" Jasper shouted, hands in the cold night air.

The red girl leaned her chin on her open palm. "You can't drink if you go to my house; you know how much my mother hates it and you guys can't smoke either,"

Although her friends enjoyed doing such things Ruby, like her mother, wasn't too keen of it; she was an athlete. It was something she hoped to do professionally in the future and if she wanted that to happen then drinking and smoking surely wouldn't help. If anything it would just ruin her body.

Jasper shrugged. "It's cool; we can just chill and eat," She added lowly. "…and check out your hot mom—"

"Dude," Ruby frowned.

"Guys I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Lapis said as she stood from the bleachers. "Do you guys want anything while I'm gone?"

Everyone shook their heads and watched the swimmer fade into the crowd. A few silent minutes later Jasper also stood up and stretched.

"Welp, I have to piss, be right back," Jasper said; jogging down the metal steps and ignored the look of disgust on Pearl's face.

Peridot idly chewed on the sleeve of her green jacket; watching the orange girl disappear.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Lapis sighed out as she flattened her palms against a hard chest. "I was starting to think you stood me up," She said; biting her bottom lip seductively.

The larger girl grinned. "I would never. I just wanted to make sure that they weren't suspicious; we have been doing this a lot more than usual. Is Peridot really _that_ bad?" Her arms wrapped around a slim waist and pulled the swimmer closer to her front.

Lapis happily leaned into her touch. "No…she's decent and I love her but when she comes; more often than not I have to fake a few of them. I love her with all my heart but I also need someone to satisfy me,"

"That's where I come in," Jasper said with a grin; leaning down to kiss between her neck and shoulder.

Lapis groaned. "…that's the plan,"

* * *

By the time Jasper and Lapis got back, five minutes before each other, the game had already started. Their team the hogs were ahead by seven and were taking their last game seriously. The players wanted to show off for their fans and finish the season with a win.

"I don't understand this game but, yay." Pearl said as she clapped her hands softly.

Amethyst grabbed her hands to stop the movement. "No P; the other team got closer to our goal and that's a bad thing,"

"But…they dropped the ball," Pearl said with a frown.

As the purple girl tried to teach her girlfriend about the sport of foot ball and all its rules; Ruby looked at the time on her phone. "Sapphire it's getting pretty late; I should take you home now since you still have to study," She looked to her girlfriend and stood up; offering a helping hand.

"Oh yeah, it's already eight thirty," The ballerina smiled at her friends. "Guys we're going to take off, I have to study, but we'll see you in school tomorrow,"

Rose smiled sadly. "Okay then, have a safe trip guys,"

They gave a farewell to the rest of their friends before leaving the stadium completely. Towards the third inning Lars and Sadie left as well, along with Lapis and Peridot who didn't have the patience to watch a game they didn't understand any more.

"We obviously won so let's get out of here," Amethyst said. "Jasper you need a ride home?"

"Hell yeah, I'll freeze my nipples off if I walk home in this weather,"

Pearl made a face; such a disturbing analogy. "Yes well…it was good to see you two again but we should get going. Rose I'll see you on ladies night and Greg we have gym together," She waved at them lazily. "Have a good night,"

Rose nodded. "You too,"

"Come on you," Amethyst wrapped her arms around the skinny girl and kissed her forehead. "Your mother will kill me if I don't get you home soon; see you nerds later!" She called over her shoulder; missing the pink eyes that followed their direction long passed they were out of eyesight.

It was just them now.

"…are you going to tell them?" Greg broke the silence; keeping his distance on the other end of the bleacher.

Rose finally snapped her eyes away and looked down. "I am, I just need some more time," She confessed.

"You don't have to tell them; but if you do, just know that they are truly your friends and will support you no matter what,"

She sighed heavily; laying her burdens down. "I know that, it's just…I have so much that I have to deal with—"

"You're not alone Rose," Greg finally closed the distance between them by grabbing her hand. "This is my fault too; it takes two to get pregnant so I am just as responsible. I'm the one who didn't want to use a condom; I was just so excited when you came back to me,"

"It had been such a long summer without you and I was glad you chose me." Greg faltered at the sight of a tear falling from her right eye; he kissed it away, the bitter taste residing on his lips. "…and I'm glad you want to keep the baby and I want to make this work; but you have to meet me halfway,"

She shuddered as more tears began falling; each one being kissed away by the teenager. "I want that too…but, I just don't know what to do, Greg. If my parents find out they'll kick me out and we'll be living in your van…I can't ruin your li—"

"You're not! I keep telling you that I will support you and if they kick us out then I'll get a job; anything it takes. I swear…I really want this," He ended weakly.

Rose dropped her head on his awaiting shoulder. "I'm only seventeen, what am I supposed to do?"

"…technically you turn eighteen in a month," Greg joked; only to be rewarded with a nudge to the ribs. "Sorry not funny,"

She sniffed. "No, it was but I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now."

"Right of course; you asked me what you should do, right?" He paused. "I think the first thing you should do is tell our friends and then build up to the parents; that way we'll have support, okay? I can tell them with you if you want,"

She shook her head. "No, I want to tell them."

* * *

 **I feel like I ended it at a really weird place. But anyway; don't get the wrong idea about the title guys. All we be explained in the future. Moreover, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because there is more to come. Please review and tell me what you think; see you next time guys.**


	2. Ladies Night

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 2: Ladies Night**

Ruby parked her car in front of Rose's house. It was now Friday night, approximately 7:30, and she was dropping her girlfriend and Lapis off for their ladies night (her car was in the shop) then she would be driving back to pick up Amethyst and Jasper. They were all exhausted from school, basketball practice and their clubs so it was nice to have a break.

"Thanks for the ride, Ruby," Lapis said with a smile; grabbing her bags and getting out the car.

The red girl shrugged. "Whatever,"

Sapphire rewarded her with a playful slap to her arm which was bare in her blue sleeveless tee. "Be nice,"

"I'm nice to you, isn't that all that matters?" Ruby teased.

The senior gathered her things, purposely avoiding the bait that would lead to minutes of playful banter. "The girls probably won't let me use a phone all night so I guess I'll call you in the morning. And remember, I already planned the dinner for tomorrow night with my parents," She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"If you don't want to—" Ruby began, albeit a little annoyed.

She was sick of Sapphire backing out of this; it had to happen eventually and the more she held back on it, the worse it would be.

Yet Ruby was also conflicted with not wanting to pressure her into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

But her girlfriend shook her head. "No, this has been long overdue," Sapphire kissed the other softly on the lips. "I'll see you later,"

"Of course," Ruby nodded, licking her bottom lip before muttering. "Strawberry…I like the mango better," She added with a teasing grin.

Sapphire rolled her eyes; lips pressed into a tight smile. "Thank you for the suggestion I'll make sure to put it with the others in your suggestion box,"

Ruby chuckled. "You do that but I better go pick them up before they start calling; have fun, but not too much fun! I know how much Rose and Lapis like stripers," She huffed; recalling the one time she caught some guy dressed as a flimsy mail man making passes at Sapphire during one of Rose's 'parties'.

"That goes for you too," Sapphire countered; she didn't have a certain moment to recall but it was Amethyst and Jasper.

They always went overboard.

Ruby saluted. "Yes ma'am,"

Sapphire giggled. "My little loser; I'll see you later,"

The ballerina left with one more fleeting kiss. Ruby waited until her girlfriend was safely inside the house before pulling away from the curb; now she just had to pick up her friends.

* * *

Sapphire took a sip of the hot chocolate in her mug that their host had made for them all. The girls were sitting in their own comfortable couch areas in Rose's living room; blankets wrapped nice and cozy around them. The five girls—Lapis, Sadie, Sapphire, Pearl and Rose—had just finished watching the movie 'Kick Ass' as it was nearing nine o'clock.

Everyone was awake except for Sadie; the blonde had already told them that she might not be much fun since she was exhausted from the basketball preseason work out she had to endure after school.

"That was cool," Lapis yawned out; stretching out from her spot beside Pearl on the long sofa. "I was actually hoping to see this movie for a while but Peridot had a band thing and I had to go show my support,"

Pearl nodded. "Your birthday is coming up, right? Do you two have anything special planned?"

The swimmer hummed in agreement. "It's next week and not right now, no. Peridot will probably be busy with her computer graphics project,"

Pearl softened. "Surely she's going to make time for you."

"I don't know, maybe, I wouldn't really count on it. She just has a strong passion for band and computer junk, and I don't want to get in the way of that," Lapis sighed. "But enough about me—Sapphire—what's new in your life? Are you and Ruby holding up okay?"

Sapphire shifted under the sudden attention, she shrugged. "We're fine; nothing much has really changed,"

The way Lapis said it made it seem like they had a reason to be doing bad.

Lapis smirked into her mug; raising a pointed eyebrow to the former ballerina. "You two still haven't had sex then?"

So that's what this was about.

Sapphire refused to blush; no, she wouldn't give Lapis the satisfaction.

After the swimmer got over her crush on Ruby, she and Sapphire became close friends just like before. Lapis, along with Ruby's friends, loved to tell vivid sex stories and even urged the ballerina to tell her some in return. But with nothing to tell, it only left Lapis teasing her short inexperienced friend.

"No Lapis, we still haven't had sex," Sapphire said with her lips drawn in a straight line. "We're still taking our time and getting to know each other—"

"For six months?" Lapis deadpanned; enjoying the straight-lipped reaction she managed to pull from Sapphire.

If someone had just met the shorter girl they would think that she wasn't affected, but no; Lapis knew her better than that. She had trained her eyes to pick up on any signs of anger, annoyance and sadness from her friend through the years. It took forever but she thinks she's finally cracked it.

Rose sighed dejectedly. "I don't see anything wrong with being abstinent—"

"We're not abstinent, Rose." Sapphire huffed at her dense friend's poor observation. "We just have other things to worry about and we want the time to be right,"

It seemed as if they weren't listening to her because Pearl spoke up; ignoring Sapphire's previous comment. "Well, maybe Ruby is nervous; she is a virgin isn't she?"

Lapis gaped, all attention now at the skinny girl beside her; Sapphire's reactions pushed out of her mind. "That rumor was true? I always thought she was some kind of player; that's part of the reason why I had a crush on her last year,"

Lapis missed the way Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Rose squealed. "I think it's cute how they're both saving themselves for each other; and the waiting will make things even more enjoyable when they actually do it,"

At this comment Sapphire did blush; it seemed like she wasn't even in the room anymore as her friends kept talking about her lack of sex life. With an embarrassed groan the tiny girl slid down further into her comforting blanket.

Pearl nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you're right,"

"Ooo, I wonder how Ruby is in the bed," Lapis' eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at the blushing girl. "When you guys actually do you have to tell us all about it!"

Sapphire shook her head. "…you guys are worse than Jasper and Amethyst, I swear."

Pearl scrunched her face at the accusation. "I think that was a little harsh; I don't think I'm that bad,"

Sapphire shook her head and nodded towards the swimmer. "You aren't but Lapis fits the description quiet well,"

Lapis rolled her eyes.

"You have been acting like that lately," Rose laughed softly. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you have been spending a lot of more time with Jasper,"

The swimmer tensed; she sipped her hot drink as her friends laughed at the pink woman's joke. She knew there was no way of them knowing what was really going on but the idea of getting caught was mortifying. But the thrill of it all overshadowed her common sense.

"Well, what about you and Amethyst? You two seem pretty cozy," Lapis said, redirecting the conversation elsewhere for her own benefit.

Pearl blushed softly; she plucked at the loose string on her blanket. "We are, she's different from when we were just having flings. We have sex but not as often; now we just talk and enjoy each other's company. It's a great feeling," She grinned. "That's why I can agree with Sapphire, how you want to wait, because being with someone you care about is just amazing; something I've never felt before."

Pearl shrugged lamely. "I can't really explain it,"

Sapphire discretely noticed the pink girl's face deflate before bouncing back. "That's great; I'm glad you're happy,"

"What about you, Rose?" Sapphire spoke boldly; looking at her friend curiously. "Anything going on in your life; we haven't heard from you since summer,"

Rose nodded, looking down at her lap. "Y-yeah, about that..."

* * *

"You sure you kids don't want any more cookies? I have plenty," Scarlet said as she poked her head through her daughter's room door.

Ruby groaned; throwing a pillow at her mother. "We're fine mom, now get out!"

"I love you too gummy bear!"

Jasper and Amethyst laughed hysterically as their short friend slammed her door shut. She muttered a variety of curses before picking up Snowflake and climbing into her bed; the slightly larger dog curling up in her lap.

"Your mom is awesome," Jasper said after she was finished laughing. "I don't see why you give her such a hard time when she's just trying to be nice."

Amethyst agreed; mouth full with chocolate chip cookies. "Yeah, you should try and meet her halfway,"

Ruby rolled her eyes at her easily swayed friends. "First of all, just a few months ago you two hated her but now that she makes cookies you just forgive her! And secondly, I was always like this with her; even when my father was alive,"

"Seriously? You yelling at your mom is a normal thing?" Jasper said with a frown.

"Yeah, it's just how we are,"

Amethyst swallowed the last of her snack; facing her friends in her sleeping bag on the floor. "Enough about Ruby's smoking mother—" She ignored Ruby's shout of 'hey' and carried on. "This is a girl's night and we always start them off with confessions; it's been way too long,"

Jasper, despite having so much to hide, couldn't help but agree. "I know man,"

A lot of people thought their confession times were just them boasting about their recent lays. But in reality it was a way for them to get closer as friends by sharing something personal that they can all relate to. Like the way Ruby tells them about her mother drama, or Amethyst about her runaway father and even Jasper finds a rare occasion where she spills the beans about her drug addicted mother who is constantly on the streets.

Their confessions are almost like a therapy session. Someone talks and someone listens; no one judges and they all try their best to come up with helpful suggestions. Anything to let them know that they're not alone—that they aren't the only ones struggling.

Amethyst did a tiny drum roll with her fingers. "First up we have the infamous virgin—how's that working out for y'ah?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, immune to her friend's years of teasing. "It's working out perfectly," Sarcasm was thick on her tongue.

Jasper shook her head. "I just don't see how you two have this amazing energy together, have been dating for almost a year, and you just haven't done it yet. I mean—when you two were at that pool party, during the movie, I swore that you two were going to jump each other right there,"

Ruby made a face. "Gross."

"Don't be a prude!" Amethyst pointed a chubby finger. "You can't lie and say that you haven't thought about it—dreamed about it!"

The blush on her face was proof enough to make Jasper squeal like a school girl (Amethyst looked mortified). "What kind of dreams, dude? We need details,"

Ruby looked anywhere but them. "I don't have dreams but I have thought about it," She huffed. "But I just get really turned off when she can't stand up to her parents and tell them about us; just because she cares too much about what they think,"

Amethyst lowered her voice to one of disbelief. "…she still hasn't told them?"

"She said that she is tomorrow when I have dinner with her parents but I don't know; after so many loose promises you start losing hope, you know?" Ruby mumbled. "I just thought we were over the coward faze; I mean, I risked everything and told you guys! And that turned out fine,"

Minus the teasing.

Jasper looked down. "Maybe she has a good reason to lie," She kept going even when her friends scoffed. "I mean it—Sapphire's parents are really religious Ruby, this could ruin her relationship with her family; what if they are so angry that they send her away?"

Ruby shrunk back at the thought.

"Then what? Should she just keep lying?" Amethyst asked with a frown.

Jasper shook her head. "No, she can tell them, just be careful about it. Anything can happen,"

Amethyst spoke after a long silence. "Well that killed the mood—but, Pearl and I are good. What about you; how is single life treating you?"

"Yeah," Ruby said; trying to get out of her slump. "Meet any hot girls?"

Jasper bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the playful expressions on her friend's faces. She hated lying to them, she did, but it had become like second nature to her.

"Not really,"

* * *

Pearl felt as if her entire world was breaking. She didn't know why she was the one freaking out when Rose was the one who was having a baby; with him.

"Pearl calm down," Were the larger women's soft words.

The skinny girl did no such thing; in fact she jumped up from her seat with a shout on her tongue. "How am I supposed to calm down when you're pregnant, Rose? You're not even eighteen yet and you're still in high school; senior year! Do you know how important that is?"

"Do you think she doesn't know that?" Lapis spat viciously; standing protectively in front of the stressed pink girl. "She told us because we're her closest friends and she thought that she could trust us and _this_ is how you're reacting?" She crossed her arms. "You can at least pretend to be supportive!"

By now Sadie had woken up and was trying to wrap her drowsy mind around what was going on.

"How did this even happen, Rose? I thought you two weren't even dating anymore," Pearl lashed out; demanding that her questions be answered.

Rose put a hand to Lapis's shoulder and pushed her gently to the side as she stepped forward. "Halfway during the summer Greg and I got together; we got a little carried away and forgot to use a condom—"

"Smart." Pearl deadpanned.

Rose ignored her snarky comment. "But I'm not getting rid of the baby; Greg and I are going to do what's right—"

"How can you raise a kid when you're still one yourself," Pearl tussled her blonde locks in frustration. "…this—this isn't what I thought you were going to do this summer."

Rose shook her head. "What did you think—"

"I thought you were going to spend time by yourself this summer; not get pregnant like some slut—"

Sapphire shot up. "Pearl," Her voice came out uncharacteristically loud and emotional; she just couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" Pearl shot back.

The shorter girl motioned to Rose. Pearl slowly turned around to come into view of a distraught Rose; the skinny girl just now noticed the tired bags under her eyes and the tears that didn't seem to stop falling. Lapis was trying to coax her emotional friend along with Sadie who, by now, had understood the gist of what was going on.

Pearl huffed; a familiar sting coming from her eyes. "…I need some air," Was what she mumbled; briskly walking out the front door with Sapphire at her heals.

Lapis growled at the skinny girl's retreating back. "The fucking nerve—"

"It's not her fault; she's right," Rose spoke into the swimmers comforting arms. "We rushed into things an—"

"Pearl is just being a drama queen; she'll get over it," Lapis sidestepped. "But for now let's worry about you."

Rose sniffed and offered a weak nod.

* * *

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Pearl shook her head. Sapphire was standing tall in front of the emotional mess that was her friend. The skinny girl was sitting on the bottom step of the front porch with her arms hugging her body and head tucked in tight.

As soon as she had gotten outside the tears had begun falling and wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

Sapphire tapped her foot impatiently. "Then what's the probl—"

"The prob-problem is that sh-she is going to just waste her future for _him_! She deserves better,"

"Even so, that isn't your decision to make Pearl." Sapphire crossed her arms; cursing herself for not wearing Ruby's jacket in the chilly weather. "That is between her and Greg; and apparently they are going to make this work so you just have to support her."

Sapphire paused. "You shouldn't be this upset about it; you're acting like you're jealous or something—"

"I'm not jealous." Pearl looked up; revealing her flushed, tear stained face and runny nose. "I just don't want her to ruin her life for some guy who won't even be with her years from now…I blame Greg for this." She spat.

"It takes two for this kind of thing so there is no one to blame." Sapphire spoke again, a little more hesitant this time around. "But if you were jealous then I would tell you not to be…Amethyst really cares about you," She bit her lip. "You shouldn't let your past feelings get in the way for the future."

Pearl scoffed. "You're one to talk; Ruby cares about you too and you're acting like a coward, too afraid to tell your parents,"

She couldn't object; she knew that Pearl was right. But it still didn't stop her from flinching and drawing her arms closer to her body protectively.

"…" Pearl must have noticed her reaction because she began reaching her hand out. "Look, I'm just really upset I didn't—"

"Don't apologize for telling the truth, Pearl." Was her response as she dodged the reaching hand and walked up the stairs. "Get yourself together; you can't comfort someone when you, yourself, need comforting."

Sapphire didn't turn around as she made her way back inside the warm house.

* * *

The bright red numbers on the bedside dresser read 11:45 as light red eyes widened slowly. Ruby had been woken up by something weird vibrating in her bed. The feeling alone had caused Snowflake to jump off and snuggle on the floor beside Jasper instead; not even considering laying beside Amethyst who kicked in her sleep.

The basketball player flipped onto her back and blindly searched under her heavy sheets. After a few seconds of struggling her right hand graced the edge of her case; she quickly pulled the offending electronic device from under her sheets and answered the call.

"He…hello?" Ruby husked out; not taking the time to check caller id.

She was kind of half asleep right now.

"Ruby, hey, I'm glad you answered."

Ruby immediately sobered up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice; she sat up on the bed. "Sapphire—hey—I thought you wouldn't be able to call? Aren't you still with Rose?" She asked, brushing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Things are a little crazy over here right now and everyone is pretty tense."

Ruby nodded slowly. "…do you want to talk about it?"

She could almost imagine Sapphire shake her head. "Not really; but there is something," Sapphire sighed. "Something that Pearl said—I just, you know I care about you right?"

Ruby sat up.

It was rare for Sapphire to ever show this side to her; that vulnerable side that she usually kept bottled up, most of the time she was used to Sapphire being playful and shy, not sounding close to tears. That alone was a red light for Ruby.

"I know," Ruby whispered into the phone; glancing at her sleeping friend's before muttering. "And I really care about you too; is something wrong? Do you need me to come and get you?" She was already beginning to push her sheets back.

"No I just—I know that I'm not really good, with expressing how I feel, and a lot of times I leave you feeling confused but I do care. I care so much that it hurts and I just feel like I haven't been trying hard enough; with my parents and school—"

"I understand," Ruby frowned. "Look, I know it's hard for you to be open with me but you've never made me feel like I'm the only one in this relationship, Sapphire. It's strange but—you don't have to make spontaneous gestures for me to understand you—I can just notice the little things," Ruby smiled softly. "Like when you wear my varsity jacket when it isn't that cold out, or how you take my hand at any chance you get or how just called me to make sure you got your point across,"

"I know how you feel; sure it's nice to hear you say it but I'm not going to force you to change that factor of yourself, okay?"

Sapphire hiccupped on the other line; her voice coming out scratchy and rough. "Okay—I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel blindsided by this all,"

"I don't," Ruby reached for her keys. "But I am getting in my car to get over there to give you a hug; and I'm bringing Snowflake," At the mention of her name the dog perked her head up.

Sapphire laughed softly. "How can I refuse such a once in the life time offer; just call me when you get here and I'll meet you halfway,"

"Yes ma'am,"

Sapphire sighed heavily. "…thank you,"

Ruby's smile was soft and loving. "No need; I'm happy to do it,"

* * *

 **Sorry, I was supposed to have this up yesterday but I was tired. I was going to update earlier but I had to go to the doctors; anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. See you guys next time.**


	3. The Dinner

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 3: The Dinner**

"What are they going to do?"

Sapphire sighed, teasing the baby hairs on the back of her neck. "She's keeping the baby and Greg said he'll do anything to make it work; it all happened so fast. Rose hasn't even told her parents, she's sure that they'll kick her out for this,"

Ruby bit her lip. "If that happens Greg will probably have to let her stay at his place unless they both get kicked out," She rubbed her forehead with a groan. "This is crazy; they are too young to be parents. Greg is only a Junior and Rose has one more year to go, the most important year!"

"All we can do is support them, Ruby," Sapphire said, giving the girl beside her a look.

Ruby nodded her head. "I know, you're right, I'm sorry." She sighed heavily. "There's just so much going on; I'm already nervous about this dinner with your parents and now this,"

Sapphire was brought back to reality. "You're not the only that's nervous,"

Ruby looked at her girlfriend who sat beside her in the passenger seat; she whispered. "…you don't have to tell them if you're nervous," She recalled what Jasper told her the night before. "I wouldn't want to force you into doing something you're not ready for,"

"I'm ready," Sapphire said a little too quickly. "Trust me," She added.

"Alright, if you say so Sapph," Ruby replied; making sure one more time.

Sapphire gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "We should get inside before my mom starts worrying; are you ready?" She asked; glancing to the red girl.

Ruby looked at her reflection; she tussled her curly hair, trying to tame her wild jury curls. "I don't know; how do I look?"

The younger girl had settled with a long sleeved burgundy shirt, slightly skinny black jeans and white sneakers. She had abandoned her causal red headband and had chosen to pull her messy locks back into a classy ponytail. Although it was pulled back a few curly strands managed to roam free and hang over her forehead in an attractive way.

The look reminded Sapphire of those late nights when they would studying and Ruby would have her hair like this but with her reading glasses added to the mix. Only Sapphire and Ruby's family knew she wore glasses; if she told her friends they would probably tease her.

But boy did Sapphire love those glasses.

Sapphire bit her lower lip. "You look amazing, but you need to relax; my parents already love you,"

"No. They love their daughters 'bestfriend' I doubt they'll like me when they know we're dating, let alone let me spend the night anymore," Ruby sighed. "…man, I love staying the night at your place," Her mind wanders to the late night cuddles, talks and rare make out sessions.

She really missed the summer.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them, that way no matter what I can still spend the night—"

Sapphire giggled. "No backing out now, Ruby," She kissed her on the lips chastely. "Let's go,"

"Alright," Ruby sighed, following her girlfriend out of the car.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Did she really think I was going to forget about her birthday?" An outraged Peridot said to the skinny girl on the other phone line.

Pearl nodded, snuggling closer to Amethyst on her bed. "That's what she thought during the party last night; I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to forget and then have Lapis hate you," She pushed her girlfriend away playfully when she began kissing down the side of her neck. "Stop it," She mouthed with a grin.

Amethyst winked at her and pulled her closer by the waist.

"I was actually planning on throwing her a surprise party, that's why I've been acting like I haven't noticed," Peridot replied sheepishly.

"That's such a good idea!" Pearl perked up. "Her birthday is Wednesday and we don't have school because of some religious holiday; you can throw it at her own house! Then have one of us keeping her busy while we get things set up," The skinny girl squealed. "Ooo, this is going to be so much fun!"

Peridot snickered. "I guess since you're so excited about it then you won't mind helping me plan it, will you?"

"I would love to! I'll text the group now and let them know what's going on," Pearl said cheerfully as she pulled out her phone; moving away from Amethyst so she could focus on her text. "I can have Sapphire make some deserts with Ruby; she may be impulsive but she really puts her foot in her dishes," She said, referring to the younger girl.

"Yeah good idea," Peridot agreed, getting a little cheerful herself. "Then maybe we can have Rose and Greg perform a song,"

Pearl faulted in her typing but only slightly, she bit her lip. "…yeah, maybe," She whispered, going back to work and not noticing the way Amethyst watched her observantly.

She had told the purple girl about how Rose was pregnant the very next day after she had found out herself. Amethyst didn't know what to think; sure they were too young but it was also none of her business and it wasn't her place to say so. And since Pearl didn't seem upset, or tried to hide that she was, the purple girl didn't see any reason to get involved.

It was between Greg and Rose; none of their opinions should matter but they could be supportive of whatever they choose.

Pearl hummed. "Then we can have Jasper get us some drinks—"

"Ugh," Peridot scoffed. "We can invite her but don't tell her about the party; Jasper can never keep a secret,"

Amethyst frowned, whispering to herself. "She keeps our secretes,"

Pearl didn't seem to hear her as she jotted the note down. "Okay then, hmm, maybe Ruby and Amethyst can get the drinks then. We shouldn't invite the whole school either, this is just a party for our group,"

"I totally agree," Peridot said. "But I'm going to get to calling Rose and Greg to ask them to perform; I'll update you when I get more information, alright?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks again Pearl," Peridot said just before the line went dead.

Pearl hummed softly. "We're throwing Lapis a surprise party in three days; don't tell Jasper about it,"

Amethyst huffed. "Come on P, you know I hate keeping things from Ruby and Jasper; we tell each other everything! It's part of our dynamic,"

"I know, I know," Pearl soothed; resting on her knees in front of her girlfriend. "But Peridot doesn't want her to ruin the surprise," She pouted when Amethyst looked away. "Please…I'll do whatever you want,"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "I can't be bought by sex…but, what did you have in mind?"

Pearl let out a soft laugh. "I have a few ideas,"

* * *

Ruby grinned as she gestured with her hands. "And then we all walk into the locker room and see Jasper and Amethyst covered in white feathers," She took a needed breath. "Coach was so furious; her face was red and her knuckles were snow white, that's how hard she was clenching her fists,"

Alice, Sapphire's mother, drew a delicate hand up to cover her mouth. "What did your coach say?"

Ruby snickered. "She said; one hundred laps! Then all you see is Jasper and Amethyst running around the field with white feathers flying all over the place,"

Sapphire wiped the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. "That gets funnier every time you hear it,"

Aero grinned, which was rare; he was the one who Sapphire got her poker face from. "Ah, I remember lacrosse and all the pranks we tried to pull on coach Shard,"

Ruby gaped. "No way; she was your coach too?"

"She was, if she ever mentions the name Aero the goon then she's talking about me," The older man said boastfully.

"You're like a legend to us; you played the best pranks on her," Ruby was literally bouncing in her seat. "Can you give me some tips?"

Alice wiped her mouth with her napkin. "We shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behavior Aero," She gave her husband a look.

The spiky haired man nodded sheepishly. "Of course not," He stood up with his empty plate; he glanced at the red girl who sat diagonal from him. "Ruby, care to help me 'wash dishes'?"

Ruby, catching along, also stood and gathered she and Sapphire's plate. "I would be happy to," She looked down at her girlfriend. "You want anything while I'm in their Sapph?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine,"

Ruby nodded before she followed the older man into the kitchen which was separated from the dinning room with a push in door.

Alice sighed softly; letting out another soft laugh. "That story she told was pretty funny,"

Sapphire smiled. "Yeah, she always has a way of making people laugh; especially me," She added with slight hesitation.

"Well she should," Alice stood up and began collecting the glasses. "She is your best friend after all,"

Sapphire swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to form words . "A-about that mother, I have something to tell you,"

Her mother nodded sharply. "I have to tell you something as well; it's about your cousin Emerald,"

Sapphire smiled; Emerald was her favorite cousin on her mothers side. The college student was cheerful, funny, nice to everyone and was always there to talk whenever Sapphire needed her. The green girl was currently studying to become a nurse and was actually due to graduate in just a few months.

Sapphire couldn't wait to attend her graduation party and reunite with her sister figure.

"Oh yeah how is Em doing? She's supposed to graduate soon right?" Sapphire asked excitedly.

Her mother had an opposite reaction and scoffed. "I don't know what she's doing anymore to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Sapphire frowned.

"She's a dyke," Alice spat out in disgust.

Sapphire felt her heart drop as she froze in place, almost dropping the glass in her right hand. "...what?"

Alice scrunched her face up. "Her mother found out that Emerald is getting married to some girl she met at her university and she's been lying about seeing some guy for years; she's really been seeing that lesbian," She shook her head. "Her mother kicked her out of the house, serves her good, she was raised in the church so she should know better than to commit such a sin!"

Sapphire sat down as she suddenly felt faint; her voice was soft and unbelieving. "What's going to happen to her when she graduates?"

"I don't know, she said Emerald is going to get an apartment with the girl and they'll get married once they Graduate," Alice shook her head. "Just pray for her Sapphire, then maybe she'll come to her senses,"

She looked at her daughter and frowned. "Are you okay honey? You look a little pale,"

Sapphire struggled to take steady breaths and they came out heavy and ragged; she tugged on the long strands of her hair. "I-I'm fine mom, I just need to get some air," She stood abruptly.

"Excuse me," Sapphire muttered as she sped walked to the front door.

* * *

Jasper let out a rough groan as she collapsed on the bed with her arms behind her head. Not a second later, Lapis rested her head on the swell of the larger girls generous chest; she pulled the blankets up to cover their lower haves.

"That was nice," Lapis sighed.

Jasper grunted in response. "Yeah, got to go," She sat up and shoved the sheets away and began searching for her scattered clothes.

"Already, but it's only-"

"Seven o'clock, you know Peridot comes to your place around this time," Jasper said; pulling her pants on and buttoning them again.

Lapis huffed. "Damn I totally forgot...how about tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry but Sunday's are when I hang out with Ruby and Amethyst and I really miss my sisters," The bigger girl stated.

"Didn't you three just have a sleep over? Don't you get tired of each other," Lapis added, finished with trying to get the other girl to stay.

Jasper shrugged. "Not really," She looked at her fully clothed form in Lapis's full length mirror. "But I should really get going; I'll see you Monday?" She asked.

"I have swim practice and in the morning I have to drive Peridot to school with me," Lapis said as if it was the biggest burden in the world. "Tuesday?" She offered.

Jasper shook her head. "I have basketball practice so I'll be pretty tired; I mean we can do it but I might fall asleep on you," She said but only half joking.

"Well...my birthday is Wednesday and Peridot has totally forgotten about it," Lapis bit her lip.

"Birthday sex, I like the sound of it," Jasper smirked. "I'll see you on Wednesday then; do me a favor and wear that blue dress I bought you,"

"Understood," Lapis winked.

* * *

Ruby and Aero emerged from the kitchen with matching grins. The older man had told her several pranks that she should try on Coach Shard that would get a reaction from the woman and each one was better than the last.

"This is going to be great; I'll prank her and make sure to cover my tracks so I won't get caught," Ruby said confidently.

Aero nodded, the smile on his face unwavering. "You better let me know how it all works out kid and when you see her on Monday let her know that Aero says 'hi'."

"Understood," Ruby chuckled before looking around the dinning area. "Uhm, Mrs. Fields, where did Sapph go?"

Alice waved her hand lazily. "She went out to get some air, the poor dear looked sick to her stomach when I told her about her cousin Emerald,"

Ruby frowned. "I'm going to check on her, excuse me," She swiftly walked past the married couple and exited through the front.

Aero frowned. "What happened with Emerald?"

"Where do I even begin," Alice exasperated.

* * *

"Hey,"

Sapphire jumped out of her skin when she felt a comforting hand rest in her shoulder. Ruby removed her hand when she saw her girlfriend was startled; she took a step back and leaned against the closed front door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but your mom said you didn't look too well," Ruby bit her lip. "Did you tell her?"

Sapphire shook her head from where she was leaning forward against the rail.

Ruby crossed her arms and looked at the snow covered ground. "Sapphire-"

"Listen to me," The older girl interrupted her, still not turning around to face her directly. "My mother just found out about my cousin Emerald and how she's about to get married to some girl who goes to her college,"

Ruby watched her girlfriend shake, unsure if she was crying or if she was cold from not having a proper jacket on in the cold November air. "Sh-she basically denounced her from our family, Ruby! What if-when I tell her about us..." She griped the railing tighter; knuckles turning a lighter blue than usual.

"What if she doesn't let me see you anymore?" Sapphire whimpered.

"Hey now, that will never happen," Ruby led Sapphire away from the rail and pulled her into a tight hug; Sapphire nestled her face into the crock of her warm neck.

"How do you know?"

Ruby hugged her closer by the waist and placed her chin on the top of her blue locks. "Because she's your mother and nothing you ever do can stop her from loving you; believe me, I know." Ruby smiled softly. "Even though my mom put me through a lot of emotional crap I still loved her; she raised me and she's my mother, even though she wasn't acting like it,"

Ruby pulled away so she could look at her tear stained face; she brushed them away with her thumb. "But if she doesn't support you just know that I'll be there when no one else is, alright?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Come on, let me see that pretty face," Ruby coaxed, tilting her chin up with her finger. "There it is," She grinned when the face was revealed; she brushed Sapphire's bangs out of the way so that her soft blue eyes were visible.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm here,"

Sapphire bit her lip, face flushed. "When did you become such a smooth talker?"

Ruby grinned. "I have my moments,"

Sapphire watched the way red eyes sparkled under the moonlight. "You always know how to cheer me up; I think that's what I lo-like most about you," Sapphire quickly corrected herself.

The night had been a disaster; she hadn't even told her parents about them being together. If she told Ruby she loves her now the red girl would just question it.

Ruby gave her a look but otherwise said nothing. "...well, my favorite thing about you is how you can always calm me down and make me feel safe," She chuckled. "Gosh, we are so disgustingly adorable,"

"Aren't we?" Sapphire giggled. "...thank you,"

Ruby grinned. "You're welcome."

Sapphire wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and pulled Ruby in for a kiss. They both released soft sighs when their lips brushed together in a long awaited reunion.

"Hey, are you guys okay out here?" A voice said behind the wooden door that was slowly being pulled open.

"Ow!" Ruby winced when Sapphire bit her lower lip accidentally.

"Sorry for this—" Sapphire rushed out before shoving the red girl backwards and onto the snow.

"Sorry for wh-ahh!" Ruby squealed as she landed in the mushy half frozen snow with a thump.

Just then the door opened to reveal an intrigued Alice; she looked from Sapphire's frightened expression to Ruby who was struggling to get off her back. "…everything okay kids?"

"Everything is not okay! Sapphire—" Ruby began as she hauled herself up.

"Ruby was messing around and slipped and fell into the snow," Sapphire lied quickly; turning her back to her shocked girlfriend to face her mother.

"…is that true Ruby?" Alice countered, looking past her daughter to the girl shoving ice off her hoodie.

"I guess it is true; I'm just so clumsy," Ruby huffed, her temper getting the best of her. "I'm going to go; it's getting late and I'm sure my mother is waiting for me. Have a good nice Mrs. Field,"

Alice found it in her to smile politely. "You too Ruby," She gave her child a look. "Walk her to her car," She said before going back inside and closing the door.

Though Sapphire could have sworn she saw someone peeping at them through the blinds in her living room.

"Ruby," She began but was halted when the red girl held her hand up.

"Look Sapph, I know it's hard for you to tell your parents what's going on, I really do, but there has to be a line drawn somewhere and this," Ruby gestured to her soaked upper half. "This is defiantly the line! How could you just shove me down like that; I could have broken my neck!" Her hands waved in the air frantically.

"I panicked!" Sapphire said, like that would solve everything.

"So you pushed me down the stairs?" Ruby frowned. "You could have just pulled away; you're the one who ki—"

"Shh, keep your voice down," Sapphire whisper shouted not noticing the way Ruby clenched her fists. "These walls are paper thin."

Ruby took a deep breath. "I can't deal with this right now,"

"Deal with what?" Sapphire frowned. "Me?"

"No, this, the lying and faking; I just," Ruby shook her head. "Look, I just need to get home and get some sleep; I'll see you in school Monday,"

Sapphire bit her lip. "…that's fair I guess; will you call me so that I know you got home safe?"

"I'm really tired," Ruby repeated. "I'll probably forget so I'll just see you in school, good night,"

"...goodnight," Sapphire whispered; watching her girlfriend get in her car and drive away.

"I'm such an idiot,"

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating in like two weeks guys! But I've been doing job searches and senior year is so stressful; but I updated today and I have been writing a chapter for 'Mine' and it might be up Friday or later (hope Ruby and Sapphire fun time makes up for not updating). I will try and work on 'The Firebender' but I really just wanted to get this story up and moving again.**

 **I want to finish the last four chapters of 'Crystal Gems Online' but I am having writers block and have no idea how to get started on that again so that one might take a while; sorry.**

 **Please update and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you later.**

 **Also; Peridot was so adorable in that episode! She is just as small as Ruby and Sapphire; she's one of my new fav's.**


	4. Sunday

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 4: Sunday**

"So, you haven't even sent her a text?" Jasper asked; getting into a shooting position and taking aim at the basket.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow; arms crossed as she stood lazily under the net. "Not even a snap?"

"Nope," Ruby uttered as she caught the ball that Jasper had made into the net; she frowned. "How many is that, six?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Stop dancing around the problem Rub's…but it was seven," She snatched the ball from the red girl. "My ball!" She dribbled towards the three point line in determination.

"But seriously, Ruby and Sapphire fighting; I thought I'd never see the day," Jasper commented with a slight head shake.

"There's a first for everything I suppose," Amethyst said; sucking her teeth when she missed the first shot.

"You need to arch your shot more," Ruby said as she tossed the ball back to the purple girl before turning to Jasper. "And we're not fighting…I just needed some space and time to think is all," She folded her arms defensively.

Jasper paused. "…are you thinking of breaking things off,"

Ruby spoke, not missing a beat. "No, of course not; Sapphire is the best thing that has ever happened to me…she's my world," She unconsciously drifted her right hand up to cover her heart.

It was true. Sapphire held a special place in her heart; at first her friends thought it was nothing but first girlfriend syndrome. It's a fake term (created by Jasper) that is kind of like how when virgins loose it to someone and then automatically cling on to the person, but dating wise. They thought that since they were both each other's first, for everything, that they automatically thought there could be no one else.

But that wasn't true. Their feelings for each other are real and aren't based off something so stupid. It took a while but her friends finally understood.

Amethyst held the ball up under her arm. "Then, what's the issue?"

"I don't know, I'm just being stupid," Ruby sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now, let's just keep playing; it's my ball," She motioned for Amethyst to toss her the orange rubber globe.

Jasper held her arm out; stopping Amethyst before she could move. "No way, you need to stop avoiding this and just go talk to her. We all know how much you care about Sapphire, she feels the same; and I'd hate to see you guys in such a rough patch,"

"Especially over something as stupid as a misunderstanding,"

Ruby groaned, tugging at her messy curls in frustration. "What would I say to her? I basically left her hanging last night, she probably feels so awful; like it's all her fault," She looked down at the ground. "I told her that I would always be there for her, but as soon as things look bad I turn my back on her and run,"

"She must hate me,"

Jasper rested her hands on her hips; she hated seeing her friend like this. "She doesn't hate you and you know it; you made a mistake, we all do, the best thing you can do is go to her and apologize,"

"Why should Ruby apologize?" Amethyst muttered, causing them to glance at her. "Sapphire's the one who pushed her into the snow and rejected her in front of her parents,"

Ruby nodded her head in thought. "I forgot about that," But she knew it was no excuse; she was supposed to be the one person who Sapphire could trust.

And she felt like she had broken that trust.

"Sapphire isn't like that; I'm sure she had a reason for what she did," Jasper objected; vouching for the older blue girl.

"She was going to tell me something but you guys know how I am when I'm upset; I cut people off before they can explain,"

Amethyst shrugged. "Then go to her and find out what she was going to say; it's better than sitting around here and moping about life,"

Jasper nodded.

"Wh-what?" Ruby gulped. "Now?"

"Yes now," Amethyst huffed. "Go get your girl and apologize before you don't have a girl to apologize to,"

"O-okay, should I just like—"

"Go!" Jasper and Amethyst shouted in unison; startling their sheepish friend as she jumped at their sudden outburst.

Ruby cleared her throat. "I get it; I'll see you guys at school Monday I guess," She picked up her duffle bag and proceeded to jog out of the school's gym; the metal doors gliding shut behind her.

After a few seconds of silence Amethyst groaned loudly.

"Damn it, Ruby was our ride home!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?" Lapis asked over the phone.

Sapphire shook her head; aware that her friend couldn't see her. "No, I'm sure, thanks for asking though,"

It was currently two o'clock and going on three as Sapphire sat on her living room couch, watching The Flintstones on Boomerang. She was home alone at the moment while her parents were out attending a funeral; one of their high school friends had passed days ago and they were going to pay their respects so they probably wouldn't be home until late.

Sapphire pulled her fluffy cotton blue blanket up to cover her chest; her feet sticking out as she rested them on the coffee table. "So what are you guys doing; another movie night I suppose?" She guessed, laughing softly as Barney messed Fred on the screen.

"No, we're sick of that," Lapis said with a huff. "We're actually planning a baby shower for Rose while she and Greg are at the doctors, it's crazy really. I didn't think we would have to do this until we all graduated college and all moved in next door to each other,"

Sapphire snickered. "How did you figure?"

"I don't know; we've all been such good friends for a long time," Lapis hummed to herself. "We would probably live in a nice country area without too many roads; more space for the kids. Rose and Greg would be together, then Amethyst and Pearl, and then me and—"

"Peridot?" Sapphire guessed, twirling her wavy strands around her finger.

Lapis was quiet for a moment and when she spoke, she hesitated. "Uhm, yeah, me and P-peridot," She cleared her throat. "Jasper would probably find some side chick to be with on the weekends, she isn't one for commitment, and you and Ruby would defiantly be together; maybe even have an adopted kid or something,"

Sapphire bit her lip. "…I'm not so sure; I've been so awful to her lately."

It's true that they had gotten into somewhat of a spat, and ever since then Sapphire has been restless. She couldn't get Ruby out of her mind; she just hated the thought of her girlfriend being mad at her, if they were even dating anymore.

Sapphire couldn't even count how many times she had almost called or sent a text to Ruby before backing out halfway. Even now, her fingers twitched at the contact listed 'Rue'; the emoji with hearts for eyes on each side of the name.

That's sort of why she called Lapis; she could always count on the long winded girl to distract her momentarily.

"I'm sure she's going to break up with me—"

"Sapphire stop," Lapis cut her off. "I might not know her that well but by watching you two I can tell that Ruby cares too much to end it now. Didn't you have a reason for acting the way you did?"

Sapphire nodded solemnly. "I did,"

"And she still acted the way she did?" Lapis sounded confused.

"Well, I didn't get the chance to tell her; she sort of drove away before I could explain my actions," The ballerina announced. "She's reckless like that," She added to herself.

Lapis didn't seem to hear her as she beamed. "There you go! Just explain yourself, tell her about how your parents reacted to Emerald," She paused. "She's your cousin, right?"

"Yeah," Sapphire smiled at the thought of her closest family member. "We have been close ever since we were children. My aunt used to live right next door to us before I moved here with my parents in third grade; even though we were so far apart Emerald and I still kept in touch,"

Lapis spoke. "Have you spoken to her recently; about what's going on with her, maybe she's feeling bad about what her parents have done and needs some support."

"I know," Sapphire confessed. "But she's been so busy with school that I haven't gotten around to calling her; I was going to do it Friday on Thanksgiving, I know she has that day off and the college is only a few hours away,"

She bit her lip. "I couldn't tell my parents of course; and I wouldn't really have a way of getting there,"

"…Ruby could always drive you," Lapis suggested, not so discretely.

Sapphire shook her head. "I can't ask her to do that—"

"Come on Sapphire! Ruby would do anything for you and you know it," Lapis chuckled. "You have her so whipped and you don't even put out; how do you do it?"

Sapphire's face burned, she frowned. "I'm done with this conversation,"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang; vibrating against the walls with its' soft melody.

"Come on," Lapis teased, laughing up a storm on the other line. "No one can be _that_ loyal without getting anything in return; haven't you thought about it? You know, waking up to dirty dreams of what it would be to have her wet and needy, whimpering beneath you; just begging you t—"

"Lapis!" Sapphire huffed, her face turning darker by the second as she slowly stood to answer the door.

"Don't be a prude like Pearl used to be," Lapis objected. "Ruby is one of the best athletes in our school; I bet she has the nicest body, her arms—"

"Okay Lapis, bye!" Sapphire quickly ended the call.

She wasn't going to lie but she would deny it in front of her friends; she has thought about it, who hasn't. More times than less she had found herself lying awake with a seemingly insatiable heat between her thighs that only Ruby could heal. It mainly happens after their most intense make out sessions where Ruby's hands would find themselves cupping her breasts through her bra and sometimes underneath; she favored that one the most.

On rare occasions Sapphire would grow a little brave herself and feel her girlfriends smaller chest in return. Things wouldn't go very far before Scarlet makes her way up stairs, as the caring mother she is trying to be, and making them split apart as fast as possible. Resulting in an aggravated Ruby and an unsatisfied Sapphire.

"One day," Sapphire mumbled as she lazily dropped her phone into her sweat pants pocket. "Coming," She called, sliding on the wood floors with her silky socks; she opened the door.

"R-ruby," Sapphire gaped. "H-hey, wh-what are you doing here?"

The red girl in question was standing on her front porch wearing her varsity jacket, black jeans, brown snow boots and a brown beanie covering her head; her curly black hair pooled out around the sides and back of her neck.

Ruby shrugged sheepishly. "What, can I not visit my girlfriend without having a motive," She tested the waters.

If Sapphire was shocked, her facial expression didn't say so. "…I didn't think we would still be dating; you sort of left me hanging last night and I haven't heard from you all day,"

Sapphire had just realized how upset she was; how dare Ruby not even leave her a text. Making her worry about their relationship status and stressing her out to the point of insomnia.

"I know and I'm sorry," Ruby wasted no time in apologizing. "I was just upset and I was too blinded by my anger that I didn't even think about how you would be holding up, I totally abandoned you," She looked down, avoiding Sapphire's intrigued gaze. "I-I'm supposed to be there for you, but I wasn't, and I'm sorry…"

Sapphire broke, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall limp at her side. "I'm sorry too, I was the one who backed out on telling my parents and I shoved you down the steps; so sorry about that by the way, are you okay?" Her hand twitched, ready to observe the spot where her girlfriend could be injured.

"I'm fine Sapph," Ruby smiled softly. "Really,"

Sapphire took a breath, she nodded. "Okay good…" She twisted her fingers together in front of her, her lip caught between her teeth. "…I missed you,"

Ruby's expression softened, her intense red eyes dropping to a soft hue of lavender. "I missed you too," She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "I kind of had to stop myself from calling you; I knew I had to talk to you in person,"

"Same here," Sapphire confessed. "An-and I was going to tell my parents, I swear, but something came up and I had to back out,"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Okay so, I have a cousin named Emerald who goes to college a few hours away from us. My mom told me that apparently she's gay and is supposed to be marrying her girlfriend after they graduate," Sapphire went on. "It turns out that Emerald has been lying to her mother about dating some guy while in reality she's been seeing this girl for years; my mother was completely disgusted Ruby,"

"She literally denounced her from the family, Emerald's mother even kicked her out of the house," Sapphire gripped her hair tightly. "Wh-what if my mom reacts the same…" She blinked away fast forming tears.

Ruby jumped into action; pulling the girl into her awaiting chest. "Hey now, I'm sure she wouldn't do that; I already told you that she loves you," She rested her chin on Sapphire's shoulder. "And if push comes to shove I'll promise to be there for you, no more running away?"

Sapphire nodded into her chest. "N-no more running away; if anything happens we promise to stick together no matter how bad it seems,"

They stood there in a tight embrace before the cold air finally took a toll on them, Sapphire spoke up first. "We should get inside before we freeze to death," She didn't wait for an answer as she reluctantly pulled out of the hug and grabbed Ruby by the jacket sleeve; closing the door behind them.

"Thanks," Ruby said as she tugged her hat off of her head; black curls were pulled into a loose pony tail. "Have you been watching the Smurfs all day?" She asked as she situated herself on the welcoming couch.

"No, the Flintstones were on a while ago," Sapphire teased, sitting beside her girlfriend. "Oh yeah, guess what?"

Ruby smiled, facing her body to the older girl. "I don't know; what?"

"The girls are throwing Rose a baby shower," Sapphire said, watching Ruby nod her head in thought. "They don't have any ideas but they are trying to do it; Lapis called and told me earlier before you got here,"

"Oh cool," Ruby grinned. "So do Jasper, Amethyst, Lars and I have to throw Greg like a bachelor party? If we do, I would be so down for that,"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, we wouldn't have strippers or anything!" Ruby stuttered with a heated blush. "J-just go to a bar or something; I don't drink so I'd probably be the designated driver,"

"Hmm," Sapphire hummed, tracing the outline of Ruby's rough hand. "Lapis actually said that she imagined us all living near each other when we graduate college,"

Ruby snickered. "Oh did she,"

Sapphire hummed. "She said that Rose and Greg would be together, Pearl and Amethyst, her and Peridot; she said that Jasper would be a bachelor though,"

"Sounds like her actually," Ruby chuckled softly. "What about us?" Her voice was softer.

Sapphire bit her lip. "Well, she thought that we would be living together with an adopted kid of our own…" She trailed off nervously. "…h-how would you feel about those odds? I mean we're only in high school and I'm going to be leaving soon so, I can't lie and say I haven't thought about it,"

Sapphire hesitantly looked up. Ruby didn't seem upset or disgusted; she just seemed thoughtful as she considered her choice of words.

"I mean, these few months have been amazing and to be honest," Ruby met her fragile gaze; somehow she knew that whatever she said could either break or build Sapphire.

"…I can't really see myself with anyone else besides you,"

A strange feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach, Sapphire sighed. "I thought I was the only one; I'm not going as far as marriage but I want to be with you for as long as I'm able,"

"I understand," Ruby leaned in closer for a long awaited kiss, but just as their lips were about to meet she pulled back; she looked around. "Wh-what about your parents?"

Sapphire grinned; resting a hand on a strong thigh. "My parents aren't home and won't be for a while,"

"Oh!" Ruby said a little too excitedly before she toned it back. "I mean…oh, cool, so can I…" She gestured with her eyes; looking from inviting plump lips to amused teal eyes.

Sapphire rolled her eyes playfully. "Ruby; shut up and kiss me already. You know you don't have to ask anymore, you never did,"

"Taking initiative," Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. "I like it,"

So Ruby liked when she took control, Sapphire hummed.

She'd keep that in mind.

* * *

 **I was going to add Ruby and Sapphire fun time but then I was like, nah, it's too soon. But if you want to read some fun time, I will be posting a new Chapter for 'Mine' later today.**

 **Anyway, I might not update next week since basketball starts soon but I'll try. Senior year stress sucks so if you have any tips I'd be grateful.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I guess I'll see you later, take care guys!**


	5. Birthday Bash

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 5: Birthday Bash**

"So, what time do we have to be there?" Ruby asked; a bored expression on her face.

The red girl was currently leaning against her locker, right hand connected with Sapphire's while her left held her ice coffee. It was a Wednesday morning and Ruby, Sapphire and Peridot were standing in the empty school hallway talking amongst themselves; exactly five minutes left until the first bell rang.

"Right after school," Peridot nodded, looking slightly nervous as beads of sweat ran down her forehead. "Ye-yeah—I'm not forgetting anything right? You two are setting up the food, Amethyst has the drinks, Rose and Greg have the music covered—"

"Relax Peri," Sapphire soothed, a small grin covering her face. "Everything is going to be great and Lapis is going to love it; alright?"

Peridot looked unconvinced as she still continued to go over her mental check list.

"Seriously P-dot, everything is taken care of; Sapph and I will be there right after school to take care of the decorations," Ruby said, trying to calm the green girl down. "Alright?"

Peridot nodded. "Okay,"

"Good," Ruby glanced at the clock on the wall above them. "The bell should ring soon, we have to get going," She said softly, looking to her girlfriend.

Sapphire nodded softly. "Yeah, I can't be late for math; we'll see you later Peridot,"

"Okay," Was the green girl's response as she quickly shuffled to class.

Ruby huffed, walking lazily to her next period class. "She's such a spas."

Sapphire nudged her shoulder, reprimanding her. "You would be just as much as a spas if you were planning something for me," Sapphire stopped so she could lean against the white painted walls; she glanced down at slightly inferior red eyes. "I recall you saying that you were freaking out when we were on that 'date' last year at Six Flags with our friends,"

Ruby flushed, rolling her eyes playfully. "I wasn't freaking out; I was just nervous, you were so pretty that day and I didn't know how I felt about you yet."

"I just knew that it was the start of something great," She mumbled, looking down at the cool grey tiles below them.

Sapphire grinned. "Aww, you were such a nerd back then," She tried to imitate Ruby; raising her voice, making it sound squeaky and nasal. "I-I'll walk you to the steps—do-do you want that teddy bear, I s-saw you eyeing it,"

Ruby felt her face grow even hotter as she continued to direct her glare to the floor. "…now you made me feel bad," She tried to release the smaller hand incased in hers but Sapphire wasn't having it.

"N-no wait—I'm sorry," Sapphire got out, in between soft giggles that made Ruby question why she was upset in the first place. "I thought it was sweet; very chivalrous of you,"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm adorable, I think we've established that by now—"

Sapphire smiled. "There's nothing to be upset about, Ruby. I was nervous that night too," She confessed, guiltily biting on her lower lip.

"It was pretty obvious, Sapph." Ruby grinned; lowering her voice, void of emotion. "Thanks for walking me to the step, a-and winning me this teddy bear…I-I really want to kiss you but your perverted friends ar—"

"Oh gosh stop—" Sapphire chuckled, nervously, but all in good taste; trying to quiet Ruby as other students walked past them. "That was so embarrassing—I can't believe I said that," A dark shade of blue crept over her cheeks as she scratched the back of her neck.

Ruby snickered, loving the effect she had on her girlfriend. "You were practically begging me to—"

"Miss Harris,"

Ruby and Sapphire were interrupted from their reminiscing as their principle, Mrs. Diamond, walked towards them. Sapphire abruptly shut her mouth; head pointed to the floor as if she were being scolded while Ruby sighed heavily and stared the woman head on.

Mrs. Diamond had been their principle for their entire high school career and has always been a thorn in Ruby's side; it was expected of course. Ruby wasn't exactly a 'model student' her freshmen year; getting into fights, pranking teachers, starting food fights, you name it.

Although over the years Ruby has grown much more mature, (with the help of Sapphire of course) she was a junior now and she had to act like it; she wasn't that short tempered brat anymore. But Mrs. Diamond didn't seem to see it that way.

Ruby smiled tightly, looking up at the taller woman who towered her menacingly. "Mrs. Diamond, good morning to you,"

Her principle smiled back, just as sickenly. "To you as well…" Her cold yellow eyes drifted to Sapphire who made it her mission not to make eye contact with the older woman. "Miss Fields, I would expect that you be in class by now; the first bell has already wrung, I guess I can assume that Miss Harris has once again made you late to class with her idle chit chat?"

Ruby bit back an insult, standing protectively in front of Sapphire. "I was just walking her to class and I guess in the mist of our 'chit chat' we didn't hear the bell—"

"This will be your fourth late Harris; one more and I'm telling coach Shard, I don't think she'll like having her best player sitting bench during your upcoming States game," Mrs. Diamond proclaimed; making it sound very much like a threat as she glared down at Ruby.

"Don't let it happen again,"

Ruby nodded. "…of course,"

Mrs. Diamond glanced at them once more before she turned on her black heels and sped walked down the halls; probably in search for more lost souls.

Ruby scoffed. "I hate her with a passion," She turned to face the older girl who seemed a little shaken up. "Are you okay? Whenever she's around you always look scared or something; did she do anything to you?" Ruby accused; face on the verge of turning fierce with whatever Sapphire fed her.

"N-no of course not, she's just really intimidating and I've made it without getting on her bad side three years in a row; I'd like to keep it that way," Sapphire smiled down at her, soft and exploring. "So please stay out of trouble; she already knows we're together so she associates both of our bad deeds together, it ridiculous,"

Ruby grinned, running her thumb across the top of her girlfriend's hand. "I get it," She kissed Sapphire's forehead which was interrupted by soft blue bangs. "I should get to class but I'll drive us both to Peridot's little thing after school; so go, learn, get an education,"

Sapphire grinned. "Bye Ruby,"

* * *

Lapis let out a content sigh in the shallow, stuffy, janitor's closet. "Thanks Jasper," She muttered; jumping down from the sturdy shelf, pulling her pants back over her knees as she proceeded to get dressed.

The orange girl licked the remaining substances from her bulky lips and stood from where she was kneeling on the ground; moving to tower over the swimmer. "All I get is a 'thanks Jasper' today? I was amazing; you came like five times; what's the deal? You didn't even try stopping me from pinching your butt earlier in math; usually you glare at me but today you just seemed numb to it all,"

Jasper crossed her arms; eyes narrowing. "It's your birthday, you should be happy,"

"I know," She confessed once her clothes were back on; leaning against the shelf with her hands in her back pocket. "I'm eighteen today, you just gave me amazing birthday head and Peridot seems to have forgotten I even exist,"

Jasper withheld the need to roll her eyes; she was sick of hearing about the shorter green girl each time they finished having sex. It was insulting; for all she knew Lapis could be imagining Peridot between her legs while Jasper went to town.

"I mean," Lapis huffed. "She didn't drive me to school today so I had to take the bus, I texted her good-morning but it took her like an hour to respond and it was something short like 'hey' and I haven't seen her all day; she wasn't even in lunch,"

"That's usually the only period where she makes time for me,"

Jasper uncrossed her arms; she was never really good at comforting people when they were on the verge of tears. They only people she gave advice to were Ruby and Amethyst and they were strong; they tried not to cry in front of each other. And they never bitched about their relationship problems, not even Ruby. They all just had an equal agreement; don't talk about it unless someone brings it up.

But here Lapis was, tearing up about how invisible Peridot was making her feel. Jasper wanted to point out that Lapis had no right to be upset while she was the one cheating, she sighed; Ruby would be so much better at this. You see, they all have their levels of expertise.

Ruby is good with romance and making girls feel better, Amethyst can usually make the best out of the situation and make the girls laugh when they're feeling bad and Jasper kept it real. In all honesty, if it had been a few months prior to when Lapis was annoying, Jasper would have told her to get over it. But it was different now; somehow, Lapis had actually gotten Jasper to…respect her?

Jasper shook her head; that's fine right? You can just sleep with someone with no strings attached and still respect them as a person; there was nothing wrong with that.

"…come on, I'm sure she's just busy—"

"She's always busy! She never has time for me," Lapis lashed out, blinking away quick forming tears. "…today was supposed to be the turning point; I was going to try and make things work but that's not happening, I can't believe she forgot,"

Jasper bit her lip. "Well, I didn't forget your birthday and I wouldn't mind celebrating with you…if you'd like?" She grabbed Lapis by her hands and pulled her closer, smiling softly. "We can walk to that ice-cream place and get mint chocolate, your favorite, and then maybe walk around the park; making fun of all those old people trying to get in shape by 'jogging',"

Lapis snickered, it was quiet but Jasper heard it.

The orange girl felt lighter. "Then later we can go to your place and watch something lame on Netflix while you complain to me about how much of a dick Peridot is…" Jasper couldn't help herself. "…and then sleep with me so you can get over it—"

"Nice way to seal the deal," Lapis giggled, feeling much better as she clung onto the larger girl. "…that all sounds amazing, count me in,"

Jasper smiled, she had successfully made the other girl feel better without having to use Ruby's charm or Amethyst's comedy method. She had done it all her own and had created something entirely new.

* * *

As three o'clock approached, Peridot was on a rampage.

Everyone who had a specific job for the party coming up in a few hours had shown up right on time, which was great. They were even working on getting everything set up but that didn't stop the angry green dorito (Amethyst's personal nickname) from telling them they were doing everything wrong or too slow.

"P-dot is really getting on my last nerve," Ruby huffed, dropping the cooler of alcohol onto the living room table.

Amethyst glanced to where the green girl was yelling at Greg for dropping one of her vases while he was taking their instruments inside; she could see Rose rubbing her temples out of her peripheral. "I know what you mean; it isn't even that serious, she acts like she hasn't been to a chill party with us…" She pauses to think it over.

Ruby just says it. "She hasn't, we used to hate her, remember?" She tried to jog Amethyst's memory as she leaned her crossed elbows over the back of the couch.

The purple girl chuckled. "Oh yeah, whatever happened to that,"

Ruby scratched her head. "We hated Lapis but then when she got over me she became cool and then she started dating Peridot so that automatically made P-dot cool too,"

It all seemed so silly, looking over it all now.

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something when Peridot stalked over to them, Ruby rolled her eyes; she had been doing that a lot lately.

"What are you two doing, nothing! Get up and help Pearl and Sapphire set up decorations outside," Peridot shoved passed the purple gem, most likely to yell at Sadie who was stacking the presents a little too slowly.

"Yeah," Amethyst grabbed a beer from the cooler before following Ruby outside as they were directed. "I'm going to need this so that I don't strangle her,"

"Are you guys talking about Peridot?" Pearl asked from where she was steadying the ladder for Sapphire, who was hanging the banner, only to be politely shooed away as Ruby took her spot.

"Yeah, she's yelling at Lars now; don't blame her, can't believe what he did," Ruby scoffed; watching Sapphire finish taping the edges to the walls.

Pearl frowned, she wasn't one for gossip. "What did he do?" Amethyst was also curious as she looked towards her red bestfriend.

"He cheated on Sadie last Sunday," Ruby said; watching her friends gape. "With Jenny at Sour Creams annual dj thingy he throws on the weekends. Sadie had to go to a campus visit so she couldn't go with him; so Lars decides to get roaring drunk and totally goes to second base with Jenny up against the wall before they both pass out like idiots, it's crazy,"

Amethyst shook her head. "Why is she still dating him or why isn't she upset; it literally happen three days ago, I wouldn't forgive him that easily,"

Ruby waved a hand lazily; helping Sapphire down from the high ladder. "We all know that Sadie is crazy about him; she gave him a second chance in a heartbeat,"

"Love is blind," Sapphire muttered; ignoring her own irony in the statement. "Thanks," She said as Ruby grabbed her waist and helped her to the ground.

"No problem," Ruby said back.

Pearl frowned. "You didn't even go to the party so how did you find out, Ruby?"

"Ronaldo totally ratted them out on his stupid blog," Ruby snickered, wrapping an arm around the older girl beside her. "I guess he was at the party being a creep because he got a picture of them and posted it saying 'when bae isn't as loyal as you thought' it was crazy,"

Sapphire hummed. "He only did it so Sadie would break up with Lars so he could swoop in; he's liked her for years,"

"I think they'd be cuter than her and Lars," Pearl mentioned.

Amethyst shrugged. "He is way nicer to her too; Lars was such a jerk to Sadie before they started dating, I don't know why she puts up with it,"

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah we—"

"Hey!" Peridot poked her head outside and glared at them. "Rose is keeping watch and she said she just saw Jasper and Lapis approaching the porch so get into positions," She said before running back inside.

Ruby huffed. "I am not staying all night, I swear. I can't deal with her _and_ Lapis together under one roof,"

Sapphire leaned into her more, smiling softly. "Be nice and then we can leave early and go to your place,"

"And do what?" Amethyst said with a snicker. "Watch tv or something? Everyone knows you're not having sex, is it ever going to happen?"

Great, more sex jokes.

"Oh, it's going to happen," Sapphire smirked. "…sooner than you think," She whispered under her breath for only Ruby to hear before she walked inside behind Pearl.

Amethyst grinned. "Is there something you're not telling me? Have you two…" She trailed off.

"No, she's such a tease on the low," Ruby mumbled, slowly walking behind her friend. "But let's get back to this boring party,"

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, nothing interesting is going to happen tonight,"

* * *

Jasper held her stomach as she let out a rough laugh. "I can't see how you can stomach mint chocolate ice cream, it's so gross,"

Lapis pouted. "I think it tastes good so that's all that matters," She pulled out her house keys and stopped just as the key met the knob; she bit her lip. "…Jasper,"

"Yeah," The bigger girl asked, a smile on her face from laughing so hard; it had been a great day. "What's wrong?" She frowned.

Lapis spun around to look up at the younger girl. "I just—want to thank you, for such an amazing and simple day. I didn't need anything big and you understood that, thank you."

Jasper flushed, looking away from dark blue eyes. "…no problem, you would have done the same for me," She glanced at the swimmer briefly. "Seriously, it sucks that Peridot forgot your birthday but it isn't the end of the world; did Pearl or any of the others say anything?"

Lapis nodded sheepishly. "They all did,"

It was true, even Amethyst.

"See, at least your friends still care," Jasper hesitated. "…and I care too,"

Lapis looked up at her curiously. "You mean as a friend right?"

"Let's not label, this," Jasper motioned between them; still unsure about how she felt. "We're just having sex and I respect and care about you; nothing more, nothing less. Besides, you still care about Peridot despite what she did,"

"That much is true,"

Lapis nodded. "Let's not talk about her right now," She grabbed Jasper by the hand and motioned for her to lean down.

"…s-sure," Jasper allowed herself to be pulled into a soft kiss; one unlike any she had ever had.

* * *

The sound of a door unlocking was the signal as everyone ducked down under their hiding spots. A bright light shined through the dark living room area as the front door was opened; the soft clatter of keys and something else filling the room.

Ruby and Sapphire waited for the front door to close before they flipped the switch from the kitchen; that was the cue.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Happy bir—"

But the last word never came out as everyone's mouth seemed to drop. There, in the doorway, was Jasper and Lapis making out heatedly; only to stop when they heard everyone shouting at them.

It was quite a scene. Lapis straddling Jasper's waist as she was carried inside, each of them clinging to each other tightly.

Ruby shook her head. "…damn it Jasper, again," She mumbled to herself.

It was true that this wasn't the first time Jasper had been caught with someone else's girlfriend in front of everyone. There were a handful of them who had their lives ruined by Jasper so it didn't really surprise Ruby too much.

"At least we know why she was always busy," Ruby heard Amethyst whisper to her. "…oh no, look at Peri…" She spoke softly, voice weak.

Ruby followed her friends gaze to where Peridot was holding up the birthday cake that she and Sapphire had prepared the previous night. The green girl was wearing a shocked expression like the others; mouth gaped and eyes wide. Almost like she hadn't fully processed what was fully going on yet.

"L-let me go!" Lapis pushed Jasper away and jumped back to solid ground; shaking slightly as she tried to gain her balance. "…It-it's not what it looks like!" She tried.

Jasper sighed heavily; back to square one again where Lapis totally ignores everything they did together just so she could continue her sham of a relationship with Peridot.

Jasper was getting too old for this shit.

"…f-fuck you," Peridot stuttered out, dropping the cake on the ground effortlessly before she ran past the 'couple' and out the front door.

Lapis blinked her eyes rapidly as another set of tears made their day view. "Peridot wait!" She turned around to follow the distraught girl out the door; leaving her friends to stand in an awkward silence.

"…I can't believe this," The purple girl spoke first.

Pearl nodded. "I know," She turned to glare at Jasper. "I can't believe you would do this Jasper, you know how much Peridot cares about Lapis," She began.

"What, no," Amethyst frowned, pointing to the desert on the floor. "She totally just dropped the cake on the floor! We could have eaten that," She began walking towards the mess; giving it her last words.

Pearl frowned at her girlfriend. "Amethyst, how can you think about the cake at a time like _this?"_

"Sapph and I did spend a lot of time on that," Ruby mumbled.

Sapphire nodded from beside her.

"Are you guys serious? Jasper and Lapis—" Pearl began.

"Have always had some heat between them," Rose finished from where she sat beside Greg on the steps. "It was only about time, she and Peridot were having problems anyway,"

Ruby nodded. "And it's Jasper," She pointed at her friend. "She has done this before; I don't know, maybe Amethyst and I are just immune to it by now,"

The purple girl nodded. "We are; how long has it been going on Jasp?"

"…during the summer," Jasper said; watching Pearl shake her head. "That's why I didn't see you guys too much…"

Ruby nodded. "I knew you were seeing someone but I didn't know who," She glanced at the clock on the wall before sighing. "Well this party is a bust and I bet Lapis will want to be alone after this so we should all get out of here,"

"We could get something to eat," Sapphire suggested.

Sadie grinned. "I could eat, and I know this new Chinese place on 56,"

"I heard about that," Greg said, helping Rose to her feet. "I can drive some people in my van, let's go."

Everyone stood up and made their way to the front door.

Pearl gaped. "Oh come on, we're really going to pretend like this happens every day?"

"Are you really that surprised?" Amethyst asked. "At some level you had to know what was going on,"

Pearl frowned. "Yeah but…I thought—I just…"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Pearl sighed, mumbling softly.

"…Chinese sounds good,"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter; sorry for not updating but I had to write my college essay and all that fun stuff. I have so many projects due and tests to study for so I may not update until Saturday again but the next chapter will be good, long, and full of Ruby/Sapphire fun time. I have been holding it back for a while but I think the time has come.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and in the meantime, let's vote on it: Should I have Peridot have a little crush on Amethyst or should I just keep it strictly Opal?**

 **Let me know.**


	6. Melting Point

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 6: Melting Point**

"Pearl's going crazy in the group chat," Ruby huffed, closing out of all the incoming texts from their gangs group chat. "…why can't she just get over it like everyone else has?"

Sapphire hummed softly to herself as she grabbed one of Ruby's old track sweatshirts her girlfriend had given her to wear during a previous football game. Although the blue girl was taller their clothing sizes were practically the same, so the hoodie sort of fit perfectly. Not too big or too wide; the arms were the only problems, Ruby's arms were large and muscled from all the sports she played and that showed off on the arms of her jackets.

"Just mute them, that's what I do when you and Jasper go on about football," Sapphire replied before dragging the well fitted white sweatshirt over her loose blue dress.

Ruby grunted out an 'okay' as her fingers went to work on her iphone 5.

"I'm just about done here," Sapphire called out softly as she stepped out of her walk in closet. "You ready to head out? I want to avoid running into my mom," She stopped just in front of the red girl who was sitting on the edge of her purple sheeted queen sized bed.

Ruby immediately looked up and shoved her phone into her pocket, group chat long forgotten; Sapphire's clear distress ringing loud in her ears. "…is that a bad thing?" She asked softly.

"Well, not really, no." Sapphire began, allowing her to be pulled in by her waist so that she stood between Ruby's spread legs.

"Then what's wrong, you've been avoiding them a lot more than usual," Ruby muttered, leaning her head on the dainty arms that wrapped themselves loosely around her neck.

Sapphire bit her lip. "…they keep talking about Emerald and how bad she betrayed us; I just hate the way they talk about her." She looked away from red imploring eyes. "They even disinvited her to our Thanksgiving dinner this Friday,"

Ruby frowned. "That sucks,"

Sapphire nodded. "It does, now she'll have to stay at her girlfriends house or something…I should call her," She muttered to herself.

"…or you could go to her,"

Sapphire snapped her head up, she gaped. "Wh-what?"

Ruby shrugged. "You said she only lives a few hours away and we have school off for Thanksgiving break; I could drive you—"

"No," Sapphire stood straighter. "I can't ask you to do that,"

"You're not asking me—I'm telling you," Ruby grinned, taking hold of each small hand in her larger ones. "…I'm happy to do it. I know how much you care about your cousin and you should see her, let her know she isn't alone,"

Sapphire melted, offering the red girl a soft shy smile. "Do you know how great you are?"

"I've been told that, yes," Ruby grinned. "But we can talk about how amazing I am another time. We should start heading out, I think I heard a car door close and Amethyst is waiting for me to get online,"

Sapphire pulled Ruby up from the bed. "Yeah, let's get out before my mother starts complaining,"

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire slowly stalked down the stairs. They were cautious as they avoided the steps that they knew would make an annoying creak in an attempt to avoid running into Sapphire's parents.

It had been exactly a day later since Lapis's birthday 'situation' and it had caused a few tensions in the group. They tried calling Peridot but she refused to answer her phone, poor girl. Her heart had been crushed in the span of four months, who wouldn't want some time for themselves.

So, in an attempt to avoid all the drama, Ruby and Sapphire decided to take some well needed time with each other and away from the group.

"Sapphire—Ruby, when did you two get here?"

Too bad for them, fate had other plans.

Sapphire resisted the urge to suck her teeth as she plastered on a fake smile. "Hello mother, we were just on our way to Ruby's house."

Alice, drinking her tea from the couch, waved politely. "Hello Ruby, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Fields," Ruby muttered with a soft honest smile.

Alice hummed before turning her attention back to her daughter. "What are you going to do at Ruby's house that you can't do here?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire flushed lightly, it was barely noticeable. "We have to study and the World Series game is on tonight, you know how loud dad gets when he watches that,"

It wasn't a complete lie.

"I forgot that came on tonight!" Ruby snapped her fingers.

Before her and Sapphire started dating, the red girl would usually watch the game with Jasper and Amethyst. They'd have snacks, drinks and short confessions in between the commercial breaks. She can't believe that she forgot.

It was fine though. Jasper would probably go to a bar to watch the game and maybe pick up some random girl and Amethyst would comfort Pearl while she complained about the groups scandals.

So it all worked out.

"You should stay here and watch it with Aero then," Alice suggested kindly.

Sapphire tugged on Ruby's elbow just as the younger girl was about to speak. "Mom, we really should get going," She said sedately, albeit a little aggravated.

"If you insist, just be home by nine. You know it's a school night," Alice said, picking up her tea glass once more.

"Okay mom—"

"Actually," Alice spoke up again, not noticing the way her daughter sighed heavily. "I should tell you that we're having Thanksgiving at our house this Friday, you're welcome to join us Ruby,"

Sapphire stood up a little straighter, now intrigued. "Does that mean Aunt Jade and Emerald will be there?" The hope was evident in her voice.

Alice scoffed. "She isn't going to be anywhere near us, I've made sure of that,"

"…what do you mean—"

"Sapphire, her mother wants nothing to do with her and I don't blame her," Sapphire couldn't believe her ears, how could her mother talk so lowly about her own niece; flesh and blood. "Besides, it would just be too weird. Emerald would bring that _girl_ and I just don't want that stuff in my home,"

Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek. "…stop up mom,"

Alice didn't seem to hear her daughters protest. "Such a shame, she had so much potential when she was younger," She pinched her lips together. "I guess this is what happens when you don't keep an eye on the—"

"Stop, just stop it mom," Sapphire spoke over her mother, voice higher than usual and fists clenched to her side.

Alice gasped, nearly dropping her glass at the high octave from her daughter's usual monotone voice. "Sapphire, what is wrong with—"

"You—you're what's wrong with me!" Sapphire huffed, not noticing Ruby gulp from beside her; the red girl hated being present during family arguments. "I'm sick of you talking about Emerald like she isn't part of this family anymore. Just because of her life choice—"

Alice frowned, stopping her right away. "Life choices?" Her voice lowered to one of disbelief. "Sapphire, Emerald is a disgrace and for all I care she shouldn't be a part of this family anymore."

"She can't help what she is mom—" Sapphire said, defending her cousin.

Alice sent her daughter a chilling glare, one that surely put Sapphire's to shame. "Emerald knows what we stand for. I don't see why you're so worried about this…I know you two are close but you're beginning to sound like you actually agree with her," She accused.

"…" Sapphire gnawed on her lower lip. "What if I do?"

Ruby placed a hesitant hand on Sapphire's shoulder, whispering softly. "Uhm—Sapph, maybe you shouldn't,"

She knew that her girlfriend wasn't ready to tell her parents the truth, far from it. And she didn't want Sapphire to make a horrible mistake while she was blinded by hurt and disbelief; no matter how much she wanted her girlfriend to confess.

Alice pointed to Ruby but kept her icy blue eyes trained on her child. "Listen to your friend—"

It was in that moment that Sapphire finally snapped. She couldn't take the secretes; she was sick of her parent's high expectations and she refused to keep hurting the one person who meant the world to her. It had been going on far too long and she was finally putting her foot down.

Sapphire was finished with them dictating her life and she didn't care what they thought anymore.

"Ruby isn't my _friend_ , mother."

Sapphire interrupted her, grabbing Ruby's hand blindly; not breaking her mother's gaze.

Alice frowned. "What are you—"

"Ruby is my girlfriend mom—we've been dating for about six months and I've been hiding it from you," Sapphire frowned. "For obvious reasons,"

Her mother let out a rough condescending laugh. "You're joking right?"

"She is," Ruby chuckled nervously, nudging her girlfriend with her right shoulder. "Right, Sapphire?" She hissed.

Sapphire ignored her. "I'm not joking, I'm…I'm gay mom," She squeezed Ruby's hand. "I have been struggling with this for a while. You would always try and set me up with all these church boys and I have never been attracted to them; I thought there was something wrong with me,"

"Then I met Ruby," Sapphire smiled softly despite the situation. "And for the first time in my life I actually knew what I wanted—"

Alice shot a glare at the red girl. "So, it's _your_ fault she's like this?"

"Damn it mother, can you just stop blaming others and just focus and me. For once, can you do that?" Sapphire snapped. "Ruby didn't come on to me, I kissed her! I initiated this relationship and I don't regret that; she is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Alice's face turned a pale white color, her body shook as if she was shivering and her pupils sharpened. "You're only a child, Sapphire. You don't know what is best for you—"

"I do." Sapphire ground out.

Her mother stood her ground, the too much alike women were stuck in a stalemate; Alice sneered. "You do not. This is just some silly faze that wi—"

"It's not a faze; I love her!"

Ruby's eyes widened, her mouth dropped in surprise. Her girlfriend's outburst seemed to slip right over her head as Sapphire continued.

"I love her and there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that," Sapphire stated, glaring viciously at her startled mother. "…I just hope you can learn to except that this is who I am and this—" She pointed to Ruby blindly.

"This, this amazing person, is who I want to spend the rest of my life with," Sapphire tightened her grip on Ruby's hand and smiled brighter when Ruby squeezed back.

"…you're just like your cousin, confused." Alice whispered in disbelief.

"I'm not confused, far from it," Sapphire pursed her lips in a thin line. "…I'm going to stay at Ruby's house tonight," She silently pulled the red girl towards the door.

Alice crossed her arms, glaring at the back of their heads. "I won't have this in my house Sapphire, we raised you better than this, and you better be ready for when you father comes home to talk some since into you!"

The sound of the door shutting was her only response.

* * *

The ride to Ruby's house was deathly quiet. The red girl was too scared to bring up the subject and settled with glancing at Sapphire every once and again before turning back to the road. They were on their way to Ruby's house; Sapphire would be spending the night. The wounds with her mother were too fresh to try and heal; they would need to rest for a while.

"I'm fine," Sapphire muttered as the car parked in the empty driveway. "…where's your mother?"

Ruby pulled the key out of the ignition and slowly opened her door, she placed one foot out. "Huh, oh, she's busy tonight. Something about having to pull an all nighter at the office so she can spend Thanksgiving with me; I think she took Snowflake with her," Ruby shrugged. "Come on," She motioned with her hand and got out the car.

Sapphire hummed softly and followed her girlfriend up the stairs and to the front door. Ruby quickly opened it with her copper key, holding the door open for the older girl before closing it shut behind them.

Ruby sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie or some—umf!"

Ruby grunted as Sapphire jumped into her bulky form. Skinny arms wrapped themselves around her neck and a smooth rounded face was smeared between her neck. Even breathing fluttered on the sensitive spot underneath her ear, Ruby shivered.

"S-sapph, what are you—"

Sapphire hushed her. "Can you just—hold me?" She whispered softly. "Please,"

Ruby's expression softened automatically and she placed her strong arms around Sapphire's slim waist, she pulled her in closer. Their fronts pressed against each other, producing a nice comfortable heat to surround them. Ruby wedged her nose in the crotch of Sapphire's neck and took in the fresh scent of her strawberry shampoo; a hint of her natural vanilla smell peeking through her senses.

Ruby patiently waited for Sapphire to speak. After all that had happened, she knew the older girl would need someone to vent to. Who wouldn't? Her mother had clearly expressed her dislike for the lifestyle she was choosing, which was the complete opposite of what parents were supposed to do for their children.

Parents were supposed to support their children and provide them with unconditional love. Not make their kids live in fear of how they will react to certain things.

And they wondered why we never tell them what's going on in our lives.

"…I shouldn't be surprised you know?" Sapphire's soft voice, thick with rare emotion, crept out through the silence in the living room. "I was born in the church and it was crazy for me to actually believe that she would support me,"

Ruby bit her lip; trying to decide wither to answer seriously or with a joke. "…parents suck," She settled with a bittersweet truth.

Sapphire didn't laugh like Ruby wanted her to but she could feel those plump lips quirk up into a small smile against her neck. "Yeah, they do,"

Ruby sighed, sagging her shoulders as she released a long breath of air. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to make you feel better. I don't even think I can relate," She bit her lip. "My mom may have ignored me but she never really cared about my sexuality; not even my father,"

"My dad, when he was alive, would always tell me that love is love and that if you really want to be with someone then you should," Ruby flushed softly. "An-and, I don't want to influence your decision or anything but—I really care about you and I know, that if I was in your position, I would do everything in my power to—"

Sapphire moved from the crock of her neck so she could look down at the younger girl, she smiled soft and sweetly. "Ruby, I've already decided to choose you. I thought I made that clear when I stormed out of my house and confessed my love to you," She sped out the last part quickly, a nervous dark shade of blue running up her neck and staining her cheeks.

Ruby stared at her, eyes glistening almost animemateidly. "…you really meant that?" Her voice came out weak and unbelieving.

"I did," Sapphire looked away. "I understand if you're confused about how you feel right now but I have been wanting to tell you for a while now and I wanted it to be perfect but it just sort of came out and—"

Ruby struggled to keep up. "Sapphire, slow down," She pulled her chin up with her calloused thumb. "Did you mean the other thing you said too?"

"Other thing," Sapphire panicked; just how many things did she confess to.

Ruby hesitated. "…the thing about you, wanting to be with me forever. Was that true or was it just something to say in the moment?"

"I meant it, I still mean it," Sapphire confessed.

"I just, how can you be sure about that?" Ruby huffed. "I don't think you noticed but I don't really have a good future planned, not like you do. You have everything figured out Sapph: what college you're going to, what you want to study, you know what you want and you don't have trouble obtaining it,"

"But me?" Ruby shook her head. "I don't, I don't have anything figured out. I slacked off most of the school year, bombed my SAT's and I don't even know what I want do with my life; I don't have a plan and I wouldn't want you to waste your time on a helpless ca—"

"Stop that," Sapphire hissed. "Stop talking down about yourself like you have no meaning in life, because you do. You're friends care about you, your mother cares about you and I care about you; much more than my heart can bear," She pressed a cold hand to her chest. "I don't care if you don't have everything planned out I just want to be with you,"

Sapphire looked her in the eyes. "Ruby, you're the love of my life and you bring meaning to my life even if you don't know it. When I get a text from you I smile so bright the sun would be jealous and you have the ability to make me laugh no matter what is going on."

"You may not have a plan but I'm willing to support you with whatever you decide in the future," Sapphire took her hands. "Because I can honestly spend the rest of my life with you, as long as you'll have me,"

Ruby sniffed, giving her a shaky smile. "…are you sure you won't get bored with me?"

"Never," Sapphire grinned, lip stuck between her teeth. "I will love you forever and I don't care what my mother or society has to say about it,"

Ruby leaned her forehead against the older girl. "Good, because I love you too and once I'm hooked there is no shaking me off,"

Sapphire felt something in her abdomen flutter. "…who says I'm ever letting you go, hmm?"

Sapphire didn't wait for her girlfriend to respond with more playful banter as she grabbed her by the collar and drew their lips together in a soft kiss. Ruby sighed softly, taking her time to take in the soft lips brushing over hers in a slow dance. Sapphire's strawberry lip-gloss sheen created the perfect slick and smooth movement.

Sapphire blindly walked backwards to the couch, pulling Ruby along by the bottom of her long sleeved grey shirt. Ruby eagerly followed her and when the back of Sapphire's knees bumped into the edge of the couch Ruby moved her hands to a slim waist and lowered her down.

Sapphire positioned herself on the bottom with her arms wrapped around strong shoulders as she pulled the athlete closer. Ruby obliged from where she straddled Sapphire's hips from above, leaning her muscular arms on each side of the ballerina's head.

The older girl broke the kiss, heaving heavy breaths of air as her lover moved to her neck. "Mmm, are you sure your mom isn't going to be home soon?" Sapphire gasped breathlessly as a hot tongue ran under the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

Ruby moved away from the bruised skin with a smack of her lips, she nodded. "Ye-yeah, not until tomorrow afternoon," She said quickly before moving back to place wet hot kisses down Sapphire's sculpted neck.

As her kisses moved lower so did her hands. Ruby lovingly traced the curve of Sapphire's body until it led her to mouth watering hips that were always hidden behind puffy dresses and long skirts. This night was no different as she trailed her calloused hands to dainty ankles where the hem of the dress lay and gripped it with one hand; her other arm helping support her weight.

Ruby broke away from the collar bone she was kissing long enough to look down at the panting girl beneath her. "Can I?"

Sapphire whined, lip caught between her teeth. "Please,"

Ruby bit back a grin and placed her right hand on top of Sapphire's left ankle where the cotton fabric lay. She smoothed her hand up cleanly shaved legs, pulling the dress with her, and took her time to run over the slope of her knee and the meat of her creamy thigh.

Sapphire's hips bucked unconsciously when a calloused thumb 'accidentally' brushed her lower groin, she sucked in a breath. "A-ah…you, a-asshole," She glared up at her lover playfully with lust filled eyes.

It took Ruby a few seconds to answer. When Sapphire bucked up the top of her mound had grinded into her heated lower regions, brushing against her throbbing clit briefly before pulling away teasingly.

"Mmm, didn't mean to," Ruby finally managed after clenching her eyes shut for a good ten seconds, she quickly regretted opening them when she saw Sapphire smirking below her; she rolled her eyes. "Shut up,"

Sapphire just smirked wider. "I didn't say anything," She teased, slapping rough hands away as she pulled off the fabric around her waist in a fluid movement.

The dress landed somewhere unknown in the living room with a smack on the carpet. Sapphire was revealed to be wearing white panties with a matching silk bra, her supple breasts spilling out of the cups. Ruby licked her lips, letting her eyes roam across the slim stomach to the way her breasts heaved up and down with her every breath.

She took a mental picture in her mind as she began tracing the dark blue marks her mouth had made across Sapphire's neck. "You're so beautiful, I never get tired of looking at you," She ran a warm hand over her girlfriend's flat stomach, feeling Sapphire shiver at the sudden change in temperature.

"I want to look at you too, you know," Sapphire groaned, weakly tugging at the bottom of Ruby's long sleeved grey shirt.

Ruby hesitantly removed her hands and let them fall limp at her side. Sapphire took the hint and ran her hands under the fabric before resting her chilling hands on a muscular stomach. She felt the red girl sigh as her hands felt around the bumps and ridges before actually pulling the shirt off.

When the top came off it also managed to peal of Ruby's headband along with it, releasing a mass of thick black curls; Sapphire hummed appreciatively. She took in the natural sight of Ruby sitting on top of her only in a black sports bra with her unruly locks falling in her face.

"You have such nice hair," Sapphire said, running a hand through the soft curls; watching them bounce with the red girl's every move.

Ruby chuckled as she reached under her bra to pull it off. "I'm half naked, letting you do anything to my body, and you're focused on my hair?" She raised an eyebrow as she finally removed the fabric holding up her smaller breasts.

Sapphire released her hair and moved her hands higher up to grasp newly revealed skin. She admired the way her girlfriend groaned and bucked her hips forward as she pinched each lavender nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.

"That isn't true," Sapphire teased, pushing her hips up into Ruby's awaiting heat. "I, uhn, I like other things too," She moaned, bucking up to meet each one of Ruby's hectic thrusts.

"Shit, Sapph," She moaned loudly, head snapped back as she moved her hips while she had her sensitive nipples teased.

Sapphire admired the way her small breasts jiggled with every move and couldn't help latching her mouth onto the first one she could find. She took in the wild moan she managed to extract and took her time to swirl her tongue over the areola before sucking it roughly into her hot mouth.

Ruby cursed under her breath and couldn't help the way her hip kept slamming down onto her just as eager girlfriend. She managed to move her hands to Sapphire's shoulders, pulling her as close as possible. It wasn't until she felt a hand cup her sex and her clit brushed into an awaiting palm did she come to her senses.

"O-oh, Sa-sapphi, wait…hold on," Ruby gasped, almost collapsing onto the girl beneath her.

Sapphire pulled her mouth away from the now erect nipple but kept her right hand where it was, she bit her lip. "W-was that too much? I'm sorry, I know we haven't gone that far yet. I wasn't thinking," She stuttered, trying to meet Ruby's eye but it was difficult with her face buried in her neck.

"No, it's fine…" Ruby shut her eyes, lying down on her girlfriend as still as possible; waiting for the throbbing to go away, which was hard with Sapphire's breasts pressing against hers. "I just, mhm, give me a minute,"

Sapphire nodded softly. On the outside she seemed calm but on the inside she was freaking out on wither she had gone too far too fast. Despite what their friends say about them, they do plenty.

They've each seen each other topless and bottomless a few times and have had a number of make out sessions that had gone a little too far with Sapphire's mother right next door. But they had never done anything below the belt, until now. Sapphire struggled not to move her palm as she remembered the slick feeling and closed her eyes to take in the heat emitting from Ruby.

It was so warm.

"I'm fine," Ruby finally came back, keeping her face buried deep between Sapphire's neck. "…you just surprised me, that's all,"

Sapphire bit her lip. "I'm sorry, we were in the moment and I wasn't thinking,"

"Sapph, trust me, it's fine," Ruby mumbled, a hot blush on her face. "Gosh, it's fucking amazing. I just, didn't think you would be ready for that; we have never gone this far before,"

Sapphire whispered shyly. "I mean, I wouldn't be against it. We've been dating for six months, we love each other and I trust you not to take advantage of something that I have never given to anyone before,"

"I trust you too," Ruby smiled, moving from her neck to look down into blue self-conscious eyes. "I couldn't think of anyone else who I would want to have my first with,"

Sapphire's eyes twinkled. "So we're agreed?" She barely waited for Ruby to nod before she pushed her palm into the heat that had slowly faded. "You're so hot," Sapphire whimpered.

Ruby leaned back into the comforting neck and gasped her lovers name into her listening ear. Sapphire strived to hear her name moaned out again as she slid under Ruby's boy shorts and touched two chilling fingers onto her girlfriends hot folds.

Ruby mewled lovingly into her ear as Sapphire took her time to feel around the slick lips. Her two fingers rubbed up and down between parting nether lips as her thumb circled the erect clit.

"S-sapphire," Ruby gasped out with her eyes shut and head resting on a shoulder; she moved her hips in time with her lovers slow yet effective movements. "…harder," She whimpered.

Sapphire shushed her. "This is your first time, you should take the time to enjoy it," She teased, mapping out every spot that made Ruby cry out as she moved her fingers lower, neglecting her aching clit.

Ruby groaned impatiently. "Ju-just wait until I—Oh!" She jumped at the slight penetration of the tip of a slim finger.

Sapphire stilled her movements. "Sorry, sorry," She ran another hand through thick curls.

"S-fine," Ruby pushed her hips forward. "I'm fine, k-keep going,"

Sapphire took her by her word and gently slipped one finger knuckle deep into Ruby's entrance. The older girl licked her lips at the amazing heat that surrounded her fingers and found a slow steady rhythm to pump her finger to. She kept her ears open as Ruby gasped and moaned into her neck, loving how she desperately tried to match her thrusts with her hips.

Ruby blindly moved her right hand lower and slipped it into white cotton panties. Sapphire let out a spine tingling squeal as wonderfully thick fingers rubbed her lips with a relentless pace.

Her hips bucked from under the impatient girl and she used her free hand to hold onto her strong shoulder. "R-rubee—" She drawled out, eyes clamped shut as she moved in time with her thrusts. "Yo-your fingers…ngh, so good," She gasped.

Ruby smiled softly, pulling her white bra down to allow her easy access into heaving breasts. "That's it Sapph," She cooed, leaning down to clamp her hot mouth around perky dark blue nipples.

Sapphire threw her head back at the sudden onslaught of sensations. Her hips bucked wildly into searching fingers and her back arched into the sucking mouth on her chest; it was something she never would have imagined.

It felt so good.

Sapphire found it in her to keep moving her fingers in and out of her girlfriends amazing heat despite how much she just wanted to lie there and take what Ruby was giving her. They thrust their fingers into each other in unison, hips bucking and moans rising. There was a sheen of sweat covering them that dripped onto the cushioned couch beneath them.

The springs underneath the cushions squeaked as they moved against each other; its wooden legs scrapping against the wooden floors. Pulling the each other close by their shoulder, stomach and anything else they could grab.

Ruby released the puckered nipple with a smack, she whimpered softly into her girlfriends ear. "Sa-sapph, I'm close," She gasped as the fingers inside her moved faster, brushing against a new spot that made her hips stutter in their thrusts. "F-fuck, ri-right there,"

Sapphire angled her fingers and continuously aimed for that one spot that made Ruby's toes curl; her own breath was taken from her as Ruby sped up her thrust and circled her clit in small, fast, circles. "A-ah," She threw her head back, something hot was forming in the bottom of her stomach as her hips thrust uncontrollably and off beat.

Sapphire came first with a sharp cry of the red girl's name; her head thrown back and her free hand leaving marks on Ruby's back with her blunt nails. She shuddered as hot fluids spilled from her opening and onto Ruby's awaiting fingers.

The sight of her girlfriend coming undone was enough to send the younger girl over the edge, with the help of Sapphire's steady thrusts. Her head dropped into the crock of her lover's neck as she moaned her name repeatedly; her hips bucking through the end of her orgasm, her free hand clutching the couch tightly.

Sapphire moaned, feeling the hot fluids drip into her palm. "Fuck that's hot,"

Ruby chuckled softly as she removed her soaked fingers from her lowers heat. "Tell me again why we waited so long," She joked, wiping the wetness onto her couch cover.

She'd have to wash them later and spray the room; it smelt like sex.

Sapphire wrapped her arms around her neck, she smiled. "I'm glad we waited," She leaned up to trail kisses up her lovers neck, on the verge of leaving marks.

Ruby hissed. "You scratched my back pretty bad,"

"Well _you_ marked my neck pretty bad," Sapphire teased, wincing when Ruby touched a sore one. "We have school tomorrow, I'll have to wear a scarf," She sighed.

Ruby groaned. "I don't want to go to school, I want to stay here with you," She proved her point by pulling Sapphire closer by her hips. "Let's go in late tomorrow, it's like twelve and I'm not going to be up on time,"

"Good with me," Sapphire smiled, unable to contain her joy and satisfaction. "…I love you,"

Ruby grinned. "Love you too nerd,"

* * *

 **Was the Ruby and Sapphire fun time worth the wait or was it underplayed? Also, how was the scene with her mother? I feel like I needed to add more emotion to it but I was kind of stuck there.**

 **To an early review from Kit: No, I just think about how my parents would react to me and I just write about it like that.**

 **And one last thing…no threesome with Jasper, Lapis and Peridot. I wouldn't feel right about writing it because it would totally go against what I'm going to prove at the end of the story. Plus I'm still trying to learn how to write smuts, I want to improve on two people before I could ever move on to poly's.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try and post a new chapter later but I have to see. Please review and in the meantime:**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	7. Friday

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 7: Friday**

The sweet smell of crispy bacon along with multiple other nice smelling fragrances filled the red girl's house greatly. The aroma even managed to drift upstairs into the bedroom where Ruby was slowly opening her eyes; soft red ireses trying to focus themselves.

Ruby stretched her well defined arms and sat up to lean against the backboard of her queen sized bed. She grabbed her phone which resided on the short dresser beside her and turned it on, immediately scrolling through the dozens of text messages from her friends, coaches and her mother.

At the moment it didn't stike her as strange that clothes were thrown all over her floor because she tended to do that, or how her blankets were tussled and crinkled either because she was a wild sleeper and this was an everyday process. As for the smell of breakfast, she just figured her mother had gotten home early and was feeling generous.

Ruby did find it strange that she was naked when she emerged from her sheets. "…what the…?" Her eyes moved to her muscled stomach where she was marked with dark burgundy hickies that traveled down to her thigh and in between the thick fat that resided there.

"You're finally up," The red girl jumped from her spot on the bed, quickly pulling the sheets up to cover herself when she saw Sapphire leaning on the door way.

She was wearing what appeared to be one of Ruby's baggy hockey jersey's with probably nothing on underneath as it dropped above her knees. Her usually manageable hair was messily pulled back into a low ponytail, but her bangs looked as nice as ever.

Sapphire smiled softly. "I thought you'd never wake up,"

Ruby flushed; memories of the previous night and the early morning before hitting her mind full on. The reason for the marks on her thighs making her blush even darker.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Ruby and Sapphire awoke on their own accord. At least, Ruby was still sleeping when Sapphire not too gently nudged her in the stomach and started complaining about the couch hurting her back. None the less the red girl was more than willing to move upstairs into the comfortable bed to keep her company and spend the rest of the night talking.

"Jasper and Amethyst are going to be looking for details tomorrow, you know that right?" Sapphire mumbled, running her fingers through dark curls.

Ruby nodded from where she nuzzled supple soft breasts, they made a great pillow. "I wasn't really planning on telling them," She trailed her right hand up to softly brush against the bottom of Sapphire's breast, causing the girl beneath her to shift. "…were you expecting me to?"

Sapphire shook her head, smiling softly. "No, but I know they'll ask you about it," She slapped a rough hand away when two fingers pinched her nipple. "S-stop that before you get me started again,"

Ruby smirked, rubbing her cheek against Sapphire's now hard nipple. "Wouldn't want to do that," She presses a soft kiss on the skin.

Sapphire sighed, briefly enjoying the soft kisses before managing to speak. "I want to try something,"

"…what?" Ruby frowned as she was gently pushed to lie on her back. "Sapph what are you—"

Sapphire shushed her, planting butterfly kisses down her stomach. "Just relax, I've been thinking about doing this for a while,"

Her head disappeared under the sheets but Ruby could defiantly still feel her plump lips pressing into her thigh. Ruby groaned at the feeling of a moist tongue brushing up along the inside of her thigh and slowly moving up into her once again heated core.

"Sapph," Ruby gasped, jumping at the first soft flick of a wet tongue on her nether lips.

Her hands immediately went to reside in long blue hair as the flicks came faster and harder, soon turning into sucks and nibbles.

* * *

Ruby chuckled softly, her blush slowly disappearing as the memories were pushed to the back of her mind; she allowed the blanket to drop, revealing her naked body in the process. "Sorry, when you weren't in bed I treated this like a normal day,"

Sapphire shamelessly let her eyes travel lower. "I made you breakfast while you were sleep, too bad for you I already took my shower so you couldn't join me," She was only half joking.

"Darn," Ruby joked teasingly, jumping out of bed and picking up the first shirt she could find with a pair of baggy sweats. "We're going to class late right?" She asked, looking at her phone where it displayed eight o'clock in white letters.

Sapphire hummed, pulling her in by her shirt until their fronts were pressed together. "The food is getting cold, come on," She pulled her girlfriend out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where two plates sat on the island.

They sat across from each other, Ruby used one hand to fork up some eggs and scoop them into her mouth. "Mine tastes better,"

"Oh I see," Sapphire smirked. "You finally got what you wanted so now you don't have to be nice to me anymore, mission achieved,"

Ruby nodded; a soft grin on her face. "Yep, all part of my evil plan to get in your pants," She wiggled her eyebrows before she felt a sharp kick on her leg. "Kidding," She mumbled, scrolling through her messages.

There were two from Jasper:

 **1) Yo, where are you I actually need a ride today and I'm not trying to ride with Pearl and Amethyst. If I'm your friend then you won't make me go through this!**

 **2) You dick : (**

Ruby chuckled. "…sorry Jasper," She swallowed the grits that she mixed with her eggs, scrolling to Amethyst's messages.

 **1) You ruined my morning lay! Why couldn't you drive Jasper to school, do you know how weird it was in the car; the sexual tension could be cut with a knife**

 **2) Plus you know Pearl is still pissed at Jasper for what she did!**

 **3) Dude, where are you? It's like third period and Jasper and I have to do this anatomy lab by ourselves and you know we don't know shit**

 **4) Are you dead?**

 **5) Pearl texted me that Sapphire isn't here either; is she with you?**

Ruby laughed softly, looking up at Sapphire who was typing something into her phone. "Amethyst and Jasper are going crazy wondering where I am,"

Sapphire spoke after she finally put her phone down. "Pearl and Rose have been worried about me too, we should probably get going before it gets worse,"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, did Lapis say anything to you or Peridot maybe?"

"Neither of them, why?"

Ruby cleared her plate, grabbing her girlfriend's and walking to the sink. "Jasper asked me for a ride, so I guess that means she and Lapis aren't really on good terms right now," She shrugged. "I'll talk to her about it after basketball practice,"

Sapphire hummed. "And I'll try and contact Lapis after my ballet meeting,"

Ruby smiled brightly, turning around to face the older girl. "Oh cool, ballet is starting up again?"

"Yeah," Sapphire couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm looking to get scouted for colleges, it would be great if I could make a career out of this, you know?"

Ruby did. "Yeah, that's how I feel about my sports; my main favorite is baseball though," She grinned, clapping her hands together softly. "So, after school we each do our own things until we go and we see each other later…tonight?"

Sapphire bit her lip. "Hmm, I like the sound of that,"

* * *

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Jasper, I told you a million times; I'm sorry alright,"

It was a quarter to five when Ruby was getting dressed in the locker room after a vigorous basketball practice. Most of the girls had already left so they were probably the only ones in there.

Jasper crossed her arms. "You better be sorry, that car ride was so brutal, why did you ignore my texts?"

Amethyst jumped in from where she was leaning against the lockers. "And why were you late this morning?"

Ruby huffed, finishing pulling her sweatshirt on. "I just over slept guys," She adjusted the strap on her duffle bag and rested it on her left shoulder. "And I'm still pretty tired so I'm going to drive home and get some sleep if you don't mind, excuse—"

Jasper pulled her by her arm just as she was walking away. "No way, you owe me for standing me up. I'm staying at your place tonight," She stated, not really asking for permission.

Ruby gaped. "Seriously?" She had wanted to spend some time with Sapphire, not have a girl's night.

Amethyst nodded. "Seriously. Something is going on with you so we're having a mandatory confession," She motioned to Jasper. "Aren't you curious about what went down with her and Lapis, or at least how it happened because I know I am,"

Ruby sighed. "…fine, girl's night at my place,"

Jasper and Amethyst cheered loudly. Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone; Sapphire wouldn't like this.

* * *

Sapphire sat down on the living room couch, dropping her ballet duffle bag. "Thanks for the ride Rose," She sighed. "…and for giving me a place to stay the night,"

Her pink friend smiled softly. "Anything for my bestfriend,"

Pearl nodded, she was sitting on the single chair diagonal from them. "We are here for you, whatever you need." She frowned. "I just can't believe your mother reacted that way,"

After going to ballet Sapphire quickly realized that she couldn't exactly go home. Her mother was probably still furious and she knew her father would be home; she couldn't even imagine how he could react. There were dozens of texts and calls from each of her parents but she ignored them all. She didn't tell Ruby about it because she didn't want her to worry, the red girl was already involved in her cousin problems and she didn't want her to think that she had too much drama going on in her life.

Who would want to date a girl with so much in her bag, right?

"I'm too afraid of how they will react to go home," Sapphire confessed. "I texted them that I was fine but besides that I haven't checked my messages, I mean…what if they make us move or something? So I'm far from Ruby,"

Rose placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that, maybe they will understand. Everything takes time and right now they are probably just shocked,"

Pearl nodded. "And you're graduating soon anyway, you can soon move anywhere you want. This isn't going to last forever,"

"My mother didn't react well to my cousin Emerald," Sapphire sniffed. "…what makes me any different?"

Rose spoke softly, almost at a whisper. "…you're her daughter and she would do anything to make you happy, no matter how much it hurts her," She smiled. "And nothing you do or say could stop her from loving you, even if you think it can,"

Sapphire leaned her head on Rose's shoulder. "You live with your parents your whole life and you're still afraid to tell them things, it's like all those years of trusting them were useless because there are still going to be secretes you keep from them,"

"It's like, you know they'll always love you unconditionally but sometimes the things you keep hidden will break their hearts if you tell them…so you don't" Sapphire mumbled, looking down at her white cotton socks that moved across the brown carpet.

Rose placed a hand on her swelling belly; it was almost noticeable. "Yeah, I know what you mean,"

Pearl nodded, her chin resting on her knees that were drawn in close. "…same," She bit her lip.

Sapphire and Rose looked at the skinny girl who kept her gaze pointed at the floor.

"Amethyst and I walk around like we have such a great relationship but we still fight, we always make up though. I'm not saying things are bad, I'm just saying it's not perfect," Pearl sighed. "My mother has accepted my sexuality but she hasn't accepted Amethyst yet; she thinks that she will never amount to anything and is always making snarky remarks whenever Amethyst comes over,"

Pearl laughs softly. "Amethyst always gives me a look, but she's my mom you know?" She looked up at her friends who held sympathy in their eyes. "I tell Amethyst, what am I supposed to say…she doesn't say anything, the next day I have to push her to speak to me but when I do she starts yelling and when she yells I yell. Somehow I shut her up with a kiss and I sleep with her without actually addressing the situation and it's over until my mother says something snarky again,"

"…it sort of just replays like that; nothing is ever solved."

Pearl looked at Sapphire with sullen eyes. "I honestly respect you for the courage you had to stand up to your mother; I wish I could do the same,"

Sapphire smiled weakly.

"My mother was pregnant around my age," Rose said, drawing attention to herself. "She always, always, told me how she wanted better for me but I guess it never stuck…I know that they'll be there to help me through it but I'm just not ready to see the look of disappointment on their faces,"

Pearl handed the box of caramel chocolate over to Rose. The pink girl smiled softly and happily reached for one.

Sapphire sighed. "I think we all could use at least a day away from our parents so, here is what I suggest; Ruby is driving me to see Emerald tomorrow for Thanksgiving, how about we make this a group trip? Just to get away from it all,"

Rose perked up, that spark finally showing itself in her eyes again. "Ooo, road trip! I'm am so in,"

Pearl smiled. "Same here,"

Sapphire grinned at the less sober expressions on her friends faces. "Road trip it is,"

* * *

Ruby shifted nervously on her spot where she sat on the edge of her now made up bed. Jasper and Amethyst were scooping out the scenes which meant; they were snooping. Looking for anything that seemed suspicious.

"G-guys, come on nothing is here," Ruby cursed the way her voice cracked, she cleared her throat. "I have nothing to confess,"

She silently hoped that Sapphire hadn't accidentally left anything behind. They were very thorough in their cleaning a few hours ago; picking up all their clothes, spraying the room multiple times and washing the sheets.

They made sure to turn over the couch cushions.

Amethyst dropped onto her sleeping bag that was near the door on the floor. "I'm starting to believe her, this room is clean," She tossed away an Oreo rapper that rested at her feet. "…at least as clean as Ruby's room could be,"

Ruby huffed. "Amethyst that was yours, you brought a whole pack remember?"

"…oh," Her purple friend mumbled.

Jasper crossed her arms, standing to tower over the red girl. "Are you sure there is _nothing_ at all to confess?"

Ruby wiped her sweaty palms on her black sweatpants leg. She had to think fast, there had to be something interesting to tell them besides the obvious.

"...Sapphire told her mother that we are dating," Ruby tried.

That seemed to be enough as Amethyst and Jasper widened their eyes, she sighed. They were so easily amused.

"How, when and where?" Jasper asked, sitting at her mini computer desk across the room. "I thought Sapphire said she wasn't ready,"

Ruby huffed. "She wasn't, but her mom must have said something upsetting because all of a sudden Sapphire snaps and just goes off. It was crazy," And hot. "Her mother was totally not for it but she seemed as shocked as a parent should be,"

Ruby bit her lip. "I wanted to punch her mother in the face for what she said but I knew I had to be the reasonable one or else Sapphire would do something crazy," She smiled softly, not noticing Jasper give her a strange look. "Then in the middle of Sapphire's rampage, she points at me and without knowing it she says that she's in love with me,"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "I couldn't believe it, someone like her actually in love with a goof ball like me but she is."

Jasper spoke. "Then what happened, after her confession,"

"She pretty much dismissed herself, told her mom she was staying at my place and didn't say a word until we got back to my place," Ruby shrugged. "We overslept and she was pretty shaken up so that's why were came to school late,"

Amethyst hummed. "I wonder what her parents are going to say; I hope they take it well,"

Jasper nodded. "…so, she loves you?"

Ruby nodded.

"And you love her?" Amethyst asked, a grin on her face.

Ruby flushed, lying on her back in her bed. "Shut up,"

Jasper sighed, leaning an elbow on her leg. "Love is over rated, Lapis was using me for her own needs when Peridot was right there,"

Ruby rose again. "But you knew it was wrong and could have stopped it,"

"She would have found someone else," Amethyst mumbled. "So there are only two reasons why you kept it going; one, you felt like it or two,"

Ruby concluded, a soft sigh leaving her mouth. "You actually care about her,"

"Bingo," Amethyst snapped her fingers. "So which is it?"

Jasper shrugged. "I mean, I respect her to some extent but she is probably still focused on Peridot and I think I already caused enough trouble. My first mistake was agreeing to be her sex doll but I knew if I didn't do it then she would find someone else and the thought of it makes me sick,"

"I think I'm going to let her cool off before I confront her again," Jasper confessed.

Amethyst patted her on the back. "At least the sex was nice, right?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Hell yeah it was," Jasper grinned, some things never changed. "Lapis has the most stamina, she could go for hours and she has the biggest ass underneath those stupid dresses,"

Ruby shrugged, mumbling to herself. "I'm more of a breasts girl myself,"

Except she didn't whisper to herself and her friends had heard her loud and clear. Jasper and Amethyst seemed shocked at first, sweet little Ruby never talked about such distasteful things, but the wide grins spreading on their faces were enough to show where they stood.

Ruby cursed.

* * *

Rose broke the comfortable silence. "You seem different,"

Sapphire looked up from the magazine in her hands, she frowned. "Me?"

Rose nodded. "You seem happier, did something happen?"

"…other than me confessing my love to Ruby, then no," Sapphire said slowly, turning her attention back to her readings.

Pearl smiled. "You two are so cute together, I bet Ruby was a mess when she admitted it; anyone with eyes can tell that she is head over heels for y—"

"You're glowing," Rose interrupted her skinny friend. "I didn't notice at first when we were having such a serious conversation but I know it's true, right Pearl? Look at her,"

Sapphire shifted in her spot. "There isn't—"

"She did seem extra happy when Ruby walked her to class," Pearl frowned, as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "And they did seem more affectionate than usual,"

Rose nodded. "What happened t—"

Sapphire sat up, her long purple shirt sliding off at her right shoulder. "Nothing happened guys, okay?"

Pearl gaped. "S-sapphire—"

"I'm not glowing, or smiling more than usual—" Sapphire said, talking over her friend. "And we aren't acting different we ar—"

Rose spoke louder. "Sapphire, y-your shirt,"

"What about it—" The blue girl frowned, looking down at her purple silk shirt.

It wasn't until she moved to fix it that she saw something that made her want to crawl under a rock and die.

A large purple mark, shaped from a certain curly haired girl's mouth, was peeking out from her shirt. The hickey had obviously been made the night before as it was starting to heal but it was still very much there.

Sapphire covered her eyes and leaned into the seat. "…don't—"

Rose's loud female squeal filled the living room. "Yes! You're finally not abstinent anymore!"

"I was never—"

Pearl smiled despite the blush on her face. "It's certainly about time, when did it happen?"

"…" Sapphire sighed. "Last night after the whole thing with my mother." She winced. "I sort of jumped her at the door and we ending up doing it on the couch and then a few hours later upstairs in her bed,"

Rose was bouncing in her seat. "So, how was she?"

"Perfect," Sapphire blushed. "She took her time and wasn't rough unless I asked her to be,"

Rose grinned. "Six months, she better have been good,"

Sapphire flushed.

Pearl smiled. "Look at the bright side, at least now Lapis can't tease you about it,"

Sapphire smiled softly, that did make her feel a little bit better.

Rose snapped her fingers. "Lapis won't be too happy, that means she lost the bet…I think Amethyst won now,"

"You guys bet on when we would have sex!" Sapphire shouted, face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

Pearl held her hands up. "It wasn't us! It was Lapis, Amethyst and Jasper," She whispered to herself after. "…I lost on the first day,"

Rose smiled. "It's not that bad, they bet on me and Greg so many times I can't even count; it's just what friends do,"

Sapphire sighed, but she couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face.

"Yeah, it's what friends do I suppose,"

* * *

"I mean, I'm just guessing," Ruby stuttered. "It's not like I would know or—"

Jasper whistled. "You two slept together, fucking finally! What happened, when did it happen, is she a freak? She looks like a freak!"

Ruby frowned. "She isn't a freak an—why am I telling you this? It's between me and Sapphire,"

"Bullshit," Amethyst said. "Last year we all promised to tell each other about all our lays, you swore under the sister code. You can't just pick and choose what you want to tell when we confess everything to you—"

Ruby rebuffed. "Oh yeah, Jasper didn't tell us about Lapis! We had to find out at the birthday party with the other b-listers," She crossed her arms.

Jasper frowned. "That's different,"

"No it isn't," Ruby scoffed. "You can't just pick and choose when you want to tell us things,"

Jasper huffed. "Yeah but—I was—just tell us about it! You don't have to give us a lot of detail but just tell us was she good?"

Amethyst nodded. "Be faithful to the code Ruby,"

"…it was fine," Ruby mumbled.

"Just fine?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "You had sex with the love of your life and it was, fine? We need more details, like; was she good, is she a screamer,"

Ruby sighed, she couldn't disagree and say she didn't want to talk about it. "She was perfect, okay? Not too pushy, she let me take control and sometimes she took control," She looked back. "She was pretty loud and scratched the shit out of my back,"

Jasper grinned. "That means you were good, what else? Where did you do it?"

"On the couch at first—"

Amethyst gasped. "How many times did you guys do it?"

Ruby scratched her neck, blushing. "The first time was on the couch, then she…did me a little favor in the middle of the night upstairs in my bed,"

Jasper gaped. "…she, went down?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ruby nodded, looking anywhere but her friends.

Amethyst cheered. "She's bad, how was it for her first time?"

"I mean, it was great for each of us," Ruby smiled. "After we were finished she played with my hair and we just talked, it was nice," She added. "I'm taking her to visit her cousin Emerald for Thanksgiving tomorrow so we probably won't do it anytime soon; we were trying to do it today but then you guys," She trailed off.

Jasper winched. "Sorry for the cock block,"

"It's fine, we were running late for school anyway," Ruby shrugged.

Jasper grinned. "I'm just happy you're not a virgin anymore, means we can't tease you about it," She huffed. "Who are we going to make fun of now?"

A loud gasp filled the room, they looked up to see Amethyst grinning.

Ruby frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I won the bet!" Amethyst cheered.

* * *

 **Quick update before I head out. The next chapters might be late since they are a Thanksgiving special or I might just make two parts. To the reader who asked me to contact them on kik: I like to keep my writing life separated from my private life so if you want to talk PM me on FF and I'll get back to you or leave a review and I'll answer in another update.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you soon.**


	8. Road Trip

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 8: Road Trip**

"Be safe, and make sure to call me as soon as you get there," Scarlet said, watching her daughter carry Sapphire's bags to her trunk. "…I packed you extra underwear just in—"

Ruby shot up, dropping her girlfriend's bags, as a hot blush reached her face. "Mom!"

"What?" Scarlet held her hands up. "You're sexually active now and I just—"

Ruby was horrified; she looked around to make sure that Sapphire wasn't listening. Luckily the other girl was too busy saying goodbye to Snowflake.

Ruby, face a bright red, glared at her mother. "Wh-why do you say that?"

"Please, I'm your mother. Of course I'd notice," Scarlet smirked. "Plus, you didn't use enough spray and I could smell it when I got home. Oh your father would be proud," She squealed, clapping her hands together joyfully.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "…mom,"

Sapphire then approached them, picking up the bag that the red girl had dropped. "Don't worry Miss Harris, we will only be gone for a day; I'll have her back by Thanksgiving night,"

Scarlet nodded; a soft smirk on her face. "Tell your cousin I said hello, and if things are still tough with your parents then you can always stay with us for a while," She said softly, voice sincere.

The ballerina had briefly told Scarlet about why they were leaving when she had questioned it. She half expected her to refuse but she was more than willing. She even offered her a place to stay, said that she thought of her as family.

Sapphire gave her a weak smile. "Thank you for the offer but I think I need to face them once this is all over, they're still my parents and I really hope we can work passed this,"

The older women nodded her head softly, lip caught between her teeth.

Ruby shut the trunk, slapping her hand on the top to make sure it was closed. "Ready Sapph?"

"Yeah," Sapphire said, facing the mother once more before departing. "Thank you for everything Miss Harris,"

Scarlet gave her a warm motherly smile. "Anytime dear," She sent Ruby a sharp glare. "You be good to her, understand?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, holding the passenger door open for her girlfriend. "Whatever mom, I'll call you when we stop for a break,"

"You better! And be safe on the roads," Scarlet shouted after them before Ruby could close her door.

Her soft brown eyes followed the car as it drove out of the driveway and in the direction of the turnpike.

* * *

The soft sound of hotline bling bounced off the walls of Ruby's car as she drove with her destination set in her mind. Her light red eyes would briefly glance over at Sapphire every now and then as the blue girl would bop her head to the beat and sing along in the most angelic way. Ruby felt a smile grace her lips, she was so lucky to have her.

"I love this song but the video is trash," Sapphire commented once the song ended, pulling out her iPhone 6 when it vibrated with a message; she bit her lip.

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled, not noticing her girlfriends distraught. "I have no idea what he was thinking with those stupid 'dance moves' it was ridiculous. He actually watched it a dozen of times and said, yeah I'm posting this to all of my fans,"

Ruby shook her head. "All of that rap creed Drake had just flushed down the toilet with that video,"

Sapphire finished typing a text before she looked over to her girlfriend, she sighed. "…uhm, confession time," She said shyly.

"Seriously?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, glancing at her before turning her attention back to the road. "Is it something bad?"

"Not really, at least, I don't think so," Sapphire hesitated. "…but, I kind of invited all of our friends to join us on the road trip," She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

She half expected her girlfriend to freak out and start shouting, but they were older now. Ruby would have gotten into a fit last year when she was a sophomore but the red girl has learned to control her temper better since then. Sapphire, in return, has learned to be a little bit more open; she doesn't keep things to herself like she used to.

Ruby sighed heavily through her nose; Sapphire swore that if they were in the Avatar universe that fire would have been pushed forward rather than air.

"…okay," Ruby huffed, running a hand through her thick curls that were extra bouncy today; much to Sapphire's delight.

"You're mad," Sapphire sighed, her eyes begging.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm not upset, I was expecting it to be just the two of us but I understand. They probably need a day off just as much as we do," She concluded.

"Exactly," Sapphire said, a soft smile rising to her face. "And they are bestfriends so it's not going to be awful,"

Ruby winced. "…you didn't invite Lapis or Peridot, right?" She secretly begged her girlfriend to say no.

"Of course not, they need to work things out before they can join our group again; I'm sick of all of this drama," Sapphire said. "I only invited Lars, Sadie, Pearl, Rose, Amethyst and Jasper,"

Ruby frowned. "Is it safe for Rose to be traveling in the condition she is in? You know, prego?"

Sapphire laughed softly. "She's not due until the spring, she's barely showing; she'll probably have the kid during or before graduation," She bit her lip.

"Does she know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Ruby asked, watching the black pavement in front of her almost hypnotically.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, they each want it to be a surprise. But if it's a girl they'll name her Emma and if it's a boy Rose said something about, Steven? I think that was it,"

A soft smile found its way on Ruby's face, she hummed. "Steven, I like the sound of that,"

"So do I," Sapphire agreed.

* * *

Ruby pulled her car over to the side of the road where she spotted Rose's silver BMW parked on the side of the high way. She, along with Sapphire, slowly got out of the car and began to approach their awaiting friends. Lars and Sadie would be spending the holiday with their family and Greg had some personal matters to deal with so it would only be Pearl, Rose, Amethyst and Jasper joining them.

Ruby gave her two bestfriends a quick hand shake while Sapphire left to speak with her friends. "Hey guys, you ready?" She asked, leaning against the hood of her car with her arms crossed as a soft breeze hit them.

Jasper shrugged. "Anything to get away for a while," She rolled her eyes. "I still haven't heard anything from Lapis, I bet she's still being a nerd and trying to make things up to Peridot,"

Amethyst bumped shoulders with the orange girl. "Ugh, no more talking about thirsty Lapis and that green triangle head! This is a vacation and we're leaving all of our drama behind, we need to relax,"

Ruby grinned. "I heard that, and Sapphire said that her cousin Emerald can really throw down a good meal,"

"I love a girl who can cook," Amethyst said, patting her chubby stomach. "I just hope she can handle my appetite,"

Jasper scoffed playfully. "I don't think anybody can handle your appetite, Amethyst."

Soft pink eyes watched from a distance as Ruby burst out laughing to something Jasper had said. Rose shook her head, all in good nature, as Amethyst attempted to tackle Jasper to the ground. It didn't work of course and as a result, the purple girl fell to the floor comically; only making Ruby laugh harder, even Jasper was letting out a few chuckles as their friend struggled to stand.

"Geez, those three seem the same as when we met them last year," Pearl observed. "And I really thought they were maturing,"

Sapphire smiled softly, watching Ruby offer to help Amethyst off the floor. "No, I think they're right where they need to be for now. They're only juniors so they don't have to worry about life until senior year," She looked away from her girlfriend and turned her attention to her friends. "Speaking of life, what colleges have you guys applied to?"

Pearl shrugged. "I applied to one that isn't too far, I'm planning to commute so I can save money," She smiled. "I'm going to major in engineering,"

Sapphire smiled, she knew how much that meant to her friend and she was glad that Pearl would actually be making it happen. That's all she would talk about when they were little. Having an engineering job and having a house on the hill; it was the American dream for her.

Rose nodded. "Same, not too far from home, but I'm going to major in anatomy and physiology. I want to become a doctor so I can help people,"

Pearl smiled at the pink girl. "That's very sweet Rose," She turned to the smaller girl. "What about you Sapphire? Where are you going and what will you study?"

The two pairs of eyes fell on her, she suddenly felt so small. "I'm not sure actually," Sapphire bit her lip. "If I could become a famous ballerina then I would but I would also study accounting for something to fall back on if ballet doesn't work out. I've contacted a few coaches and asked them to scout me during the season so I suppose only time can tell,"

Rose hummed. "That seems like a solid plan, but where would you go?"

"What do you mean where would she go," Pearl frowned. "She's staying here, right? I mean, her and Ruby are doing so good right now; you can't just leave that behind,"

Sapphire looked down.

"Oh no," Pearl gaped. "You've actually been thinking about it?"

Sapphire slowly nodded. "I don't want to leave but, if the opportunity arises—"

"Long distance relationships never work out, you know that," Pearl stated. "I doubt Ruby would approve of you going miles away, I mean she would say yes for your happiness but on the inside it would break her,"

Sapphire groaned. "I know and I don't want to leave but I can't stay with my parents; they've already said where they stand,"

Rose spoke after being silent. "Have you told Ruby that you're thinking of going to a far college yet? I mean, how do you think she would take it?"

Sapphire crossed her arms. "She would probably do anything to make it work, she's such a romantic," She bit her lip when a bright grin tried to break through. "She's the type of person to propose to me when I'm at the airport leaving for college; she'd give me the world if she could,"

Rose stared at her so intently that Sapphire could have sworn she saw stars in her pupils. "Then you have to make it work, especially if you love her,"

"I do, with all my heart," Sapphire said without thinking. "I don't know how I would be able to face my family drama if it wasn't for her; she's actually driving all the way to Philadelphia just so I can get closure. She risked her friendship just to get into this relationship with me, not caring how her friends would feel,"

Sapphire glanced at Ruby who seemed to be having a deep conversation with her friends, the emotions on her face and that fire in her eyes setting flames to Sapphire's heart.

"All she does is give and give," Sapphire chuckled. "I feel like I don't deserve her sometimes,"

Pearl hushed her. "Don't be silly, you two deserve each other and as long as you two are serious…then I think you can make this long distance thing work. Just tell her after Thanksgiving or something; I think Ruby would get upset if she heard it from anyone but you,"

Sapphire nodded. "I know, I plan on talking to her about it soon; I just want to enjoy this moment,"

Somewhere along the way, icy blue eyes clashed with warm red. Ruby was slowly making her way over to Sapphire and the older girl was meeting her halfway.

"Hey," Ruby whispered softly, looking straight into her eyes; sometime over the months that they have been dating Ruby had caught up to her in height. "You ready to go?" She grabbed her hands and held them in her larger ones.

Sapphire nodded, smiling softly. "I'm ready, but how are we going to—"

"We're riding with Ruby!" Amethyst interrupted, wrapping an arm around her aggravated red friend. "We have much to confess; like, more details about—"

Ruby quickly pulled her purple friend into an aggressive head lock, glaring at her. "Will you shut up about that! I have nothing to tell you, perverts!"

Sapphire blushed, having a good idea about what they were referring to. "…well, I guess I'll ride with Rose and Pearl. You can follow us, I know where to go, and then I can drive with you the next time we stop; deal?"

Ruby, not releasing Amethyst, nodded. "Sure, but Amethyst is sitting in the back!"

Despite the situation, the purple girl cheered. "Road trip!"

* * *

"No," Ruby huffed for the tenth time.

Amethyst groaned from the back, kicking her feet into the seat that Ruby was sitting in. "Why not, I tell you about Pearl!"

"Stop kicking my damn seat, I will come back there!" Ruby threatened, turning to the road once more as she caught up with the girls ahead of them. "And I told you what happened, plus you tell me what you do with Pearl even though I clearly do not want to know," She stressed.

"Pass me some chips," Jasper said, completely away from the conversation.

Amethyst, in return, threw chetos at her head; earning a quick glare. "You just said what happened, you still haven't given us details. Like what did she look like—"

"Amethyst," Ruby said in that voice that meant she was done. "It was a private situation that was only for us and I would be disrespecting Sapphire if I told you; just accept it,"

Jasper tossed the orange treat in her mouth, crunching loudly. "It is kind of creepy how you want to know all of this stuff, Ame,"

Amethyst shrugged. "I'm a freak, sue me,"

"Nah, I'll tell you who's a freak," Ruby said, grinning. "Jenny's little sister,"

Jasper nearly choked on her snack. "Kiki, what did she do?"

"Sour Cream texted me a few nights ago and said that she sent him a video of her, taking care of a problem," Ruby said, grabbing her phone blindly and handing it to Jasper. "Check it out, he sent me the video but I didn't want to watch it," She made a face.

Amethyst leaned over Jasper's shoulder to watch. "…damn,"

"I know," Ruby laughed. "I thought she was the good one,"

Jasper nodded absentmindedly before putting the phone back. "Didn't you have a crush on her, Am?"

The purple girl nodded, smiling softly. "During eighth grade yeah, that was before I met Pearl though," She chuckled. "But does she like Sour Cream or is she just sending it for fun,"

Ruby shrugged. "I think she sent it by accident but it's a dick move for him to be sending it to everyone; I got it from the group chat actually,"

Jasper smiled. "What group chat are you in that you get videos like that?"

"Band stuff," Ruby shrugged. "It's me, Greg, SC and some other people I barely talk to."

Amethyst nodded. "She'll be pissed when she finds out it was leaked,"

Ruby scoffed. "She leaked it herself, she knew what Sour Cream was about before she sent it; she wants to act like an adult then she'll get treated like one," She shrugged. "Simple as that,"

Jasper pulled out her phone, thinking. "Maybe I should send Lapis a video or a picture—"

"No," The purple girl quickly grabbed her friend's phone. "You need to get over that loser, she's a cheater. If she did it to Peridot then she'll do it to you,"

Jasper groaned. "But she's so hot, and I'm so horny, and I think I might actually like her,"

Ruby made a face. "Why," She said bluntly, not seeing the appeal. "Lapis seems like she has some serious self esteem issues,"

"Why do you say that?" The orange girl asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Well, first she thought she was in love with me without even saying a word to me, then she moved on pretty quick with Peridot, once again claiming her love, and then she started fooling around with you. She's desperate for someone to care for her; maybe something happened in the past to make her this way but…I don't know,"

"I'll be there for her," Jasper spoke louder. "I don't care how heavy her problems go, I want to be there to help her through it; even if I get hurt in the process,"

Ruby sat silently, thinking it over; her friend seemed pretty serious about it. "…if that's how you feel," She scratched her head. "Uhm, don't send her a video. If you really want to be there for more than sex then just send her a text letting her know that she can talk to you,"

"But don't keep nagging her about it, send one text and then let it sit until she gets back to you. Let her know that she has options and that you aren't there to smother her like a parent," Ruby hummed. "But if it's been a few days maybe you should call and leave a message or seek her out,"

Any normal person would have said thank you, but that's not how they communicate; instead Jasper shrugged. "Whatever, she better answer me," She mumbled, snatching her phone from Amethyst.

Ruby shook her head, understanding the hidden language completely. "Yeah, whatever, loser,"

Amethyst smiled softly from the backseat, quickly breaking the touching moment by turning the radio on full blast. Jump man played loudly, all three bestfriends slowly nodding their heads to the beat and mouthing the words to themselves.

* * *

It was nine o'clock at night when they decided to stop for food and bathroom breaks. They had been driving for about three hours; they were hoping to get there early on Thanksgiving day tomorrow.

Ruby was just about to get in the car with Jasper and Amethyst when her friends stopped her, she frowned. "What's up? Aren't you guys ready to go?" She looked at the time on her phone. "We need to get going,"

Amethyst shook her head, pointing at the red girl with a grin. "No, you and Sapphire need to get going,"

Just then Rose and Pearl appeared behind them, pushing a confused Sapphire over to Ruby's side. Sapphire gripped her arm, whispering.

"What's going on?"

Ruby shrugged. "I am just as confused as you, what is going on? We have to get going before traffic gets heavy, we're only an hour away—"

"This trip was supposed to be for just the two of you and we all feel awful for disrupting that," Rose began, holding a hand up when the couple began to object. "It's fine, really,"

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, Emerald's place probably isn't big enough for all of us so we're just going to get a hotel for the night,"

Ruby frowned. "What, you're going to spend Thanksgiving in a crappy hotel? Guys, that sucks, just join us—"

"You two need to do this on your own, we're not needed for that," Pearl said softly. "And we'll probably go out to eat for Thanksgiving, as long as we're together then we'll be fine,"

Sapphire bit her lip. "Are you sure—"

"We are," Jasper grinned, arms crossed. "You two have fun, we'll be back tomorrow night to see how it went,"

Ruby smiled, their friends were truly something. "You guys are the best, even you Amethyst,"

"We know," The purple girl grinned, and then it hit her. "Hey!"

They all laughed softly before Rose shooed them away. "You guys better get going, tell us how it goes,"

Sapphire nodded. "We will,"

* * *

The ride to Emerald's house was filled with Ruby and Sapphire telling stories from their past, singing along to songs on the radio and playing a few road games when Ruby began feeling drowsy. They talked about life, their hopes and desires.

"So baseball is the sport, huh?" Sapphire asked, staring admirably at the girl driving.

Ruby nodded, grinning softly. "Yeah, my dad and I would always be at the field until dark, sometimes we'd miss dinner. We'd come home covered in dirt, trailing it through the house, mom would get so mad," She chuckled, Sapphire laughed as well. "He told me that he always knew I would be a baseball player from the time when I was a baby,"

"I was in my crib, the first night they brought me home. Mom was knocked out in bed while my dad stayed in my room, just watching me," Ruby smiled. "He said I was so small in his hands. He held up three small toy balls; a basketball, soccer ball and a baseball,"

Sapphire watched her girlfriend as she went on. "I didn't think twice when I grabbed the baseball and he said when I smiled so bright, he just knew,"

Ruby looked at Sapphire briefly. "What about you?"

"I actually was forced into ballet and for a long time I kind of hated it," She chuckled. "But when my parents started fighting, ballet practice became my venting place. I was able to be in a calm environment and over time I learned to love it,"

"Whenever things got bad at home I'd just pack up and go to the studio,"

Ruby blinked. "Do they still fight, your parents?"

"They just like getting back at each other by now," Sapphire whispered. "Mom says I can't do something so my dad does everything he can to make it happen; it's like they use me to fight in a war I don't want to be a part of," She bit her lip.

"…they say you become just like your parents," Sapphire whispered. "But I don't want that,"

Ruby hummed. "I don't think I mind being like my parents, honestly. They were pretty decent for the most part up until my mom started abandoning me," She shrugged. "The only thing I would change is being there for my kid and not staying out so late playing baseball with them,"

"Mom hated it when we missed dinner; she would always have to pack it away, I felt so bad,"

Sapphire looked straight. "I'd change everything," She spoke over Ruby when she began opening her mouth. "Her house is number four, right up there," A sudden rush of butterflies suddenly hit.

Ruby parked the car in front of the cozy looking apartment. It was a two story with a nice small lawn; the lights down stairs were on so they probably weren't sleep. Two cars, one blue and one black, were parked in the driveway.

The yard was cluttered with Thanksgiving decorations and Ruby could faintly see a white cat looking at them from the open blind with piercing green eyes.

"Nice digs," Ruby commented before turning her car off. "Are you ready?"

Sapphire nodded. "No but if I don't leave then I never will so let's go,"

"She's still the same person Sapph," Ruby reassured.

"I know, it's just been so long," Sapphire smiled. "I can't wait to see her,"

They got out of the car slowly, shutting the doors behind them and walking up the steep stairs. Ruby rung the doorbell, Sapphire seemed too out of it to do anything. A heavy breeze hit them just as the front door opened.

A tall woman with short black hair, reaching her shoulder, answered with a confused look. "…can I help you?"

Sapphire cleared her throat, first impressions were everything.

"Hi, is Emerald here?"

* * *

 **I know I said in two weeks but I changed my mind. This is better because then I can upload the next chapter on Thanksgiving, it's going to be nice. Anyway, my internet is off right now so that's why I posted late regardless; I hope you liked my chapter.**

 **I'll see you next week with the Thanksgiving special.**


	9. Thanksgiving

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 9: Thanksgiving**

"Sapphire who…" The twenty old looking black haired women asked, hands on hips and eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Sapphire chastised herself for not introducing herself properly and quickly corrected herself, she held out her hand. "My apologizes, I'm Sapphire Fields, Emerald's cou—"

The solemn expression she wore abruptly changed to a lighter one as Sapphire's response hit her ears, she smiled. "Oh my! You're little Sapphy, Emerald talks about you all the time!" She slapped the offered hand away and pulled her in for a hug. "Get that hand away from me, we're family!"

Sapphire held onto the women's broad shoulders and used it to anchor herself as she was lifted off the ground and swung in the air, her breath caught in her throat.

She wasn't one for physical contact.

But just as quickly as it started, it ended as the raven haired girl set her down and grinned brightly. "…oh," Her dark brown eyes trailed over to Ruby who seemed uncomfortable as she looked down at her sneakers, checking for scuffs. "Who's this?"

She asked the question to Sapphire yet her attention was directed to Ruby who straightened up at the sudden attention.

Sapphire coughed, pulling the red girl in by her arm softly. "This is my girlfriend, Ruby. She was nice enough to drive me down here,"

Ruby gave a soft smile along with a slow wave. "I am the girlfriend,"

"Well you guys come right inside and take a seat," She moved over to let them inside the warm house, closing and locking the door behind her. "Emerald is in the kitchen, cooking her special ham,"

Ruby hummed. "I love ham,"

Sapphire nodded in agreement as they slowly walked inside the living room. It was a nice small, cozy, place. There were clean hard wood floors, a long white sofa resting in front of a flat screen television and a burgundy table in the middle. There were four chairs placed around a rectangular table across the living room that represented the dining area and an oval carved opening that led into the kitchen.

"My name is Caroline by the way," The black haired girl said, scratching the back of her neck. "Probably should have said that right away, sorry for being rude. There are a lot of creeps in the neighborhood, make sure you locked you car,"

Ruby nodded. "Already covered,"

Caroline shoved her hands into her sweatpants pocket and walked backwards. "Alright, so, I'm going to go get Emerald for y'ah. Don't steal anything," She warned playfully with a smile before she jogged into the kitchen.

"Em, babe, we have some visitors!" Her rich voice echoed through the house as she ran to her girlfriend.

Ruby leaned back in the couch, arms crossed. "She seems nice…reminds me of Amethyst actually,"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, frowning. "In what way?"

Ruby shrugged, humming to herself as she thought carefully. "They're both, like, really sarcastic and stuff. I don't know," She dropped the subject and turned her attention to the blue girl. "How are you feeling?"

Sapphire sighed heavily, shaking away her nerves. "I feel good, confident." She turned her neck to the right, cracking it.

Ruby burst out into a rough laugh, looking up to see Sapphire smiling softly. "That sounded like I was your wrestling coach or something,"

Sapphire winced. "That's such a violent sport, worse than football,"

"I used to play football," Ruby said to no one in particular, but Sapphire tuned in anyway. "But I got a lot of concussions and thought, it wasn't worth it," She shrugged. "But I still like it better than wrestling—"

"Nah," A soft voice spoke over her, causing them to look up. "I think I like wrestling better," There was a playful spark in their bright green, almost emerald, eyes.

Sapphire jumped up, squealing louder than she ever has before, and ran over to the person. "Emerald!"

Said girl met her halfway, pulling her younger cousin into a bear hug and almost hauling her off the ground. "Long time no see," She replied with a bright grin.

While the two hugged each other, Ruby and Caroline watched from the side; matching smiles on their face.

Emerald had light green, probably died, hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes shined a marvelous green color and unlike Caroline, freckles did not adorn her face. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with black leggings and purple socks. Two white hair ties strapped to her wrist in case she needed them.

Ruby couldn't see the family resemblance.

Emerald pulled away to look at the blue girl, she couldn't stop smiling. "You've grown up so much since we were in middle school," Her bright green eyes drifted over to Ruby, they sparkled mischievously. "Who's that? She's cute," She teased, wiggling her eyes suggestively.

Ruby flushed, these girls were going to give her a heart attack.

"Stop that," Sapphire slapped the green girl, obviously accustomed to her mannerism. "That's Ruby, my girlfriend," There was a certain tone in her speech that only the two cousins could pick up on.

Emerald hummed, understanding perfectly while the other two girls frowned in confusion. "Guess your parents didn't take that too well, huh?"

Sapphire crossed her arms. "What do you think Em? Mom refuses to listen to me," She plopped down on the couch, almost in defeat.

The tension slowly began to build, causing Ruby to grow uncomfortable. But as Caroline called for her to join her in the kitchen, Ruby happily followed; leaving the cousins alone.

Emerald sat beside her on the couch, crossing her legs like Sapphire was. "Yeah, my parents didn't take it well when I told them. That's why I'm banned from all family gatherings,"

Sapphire played with her fingers, looking down at her lap. "…how did you manage to deal with it? I'm still in school; I'm forced to live with them until I can move out,"

Emerald sighed. "I didn't tell them until a few years when I was out of the house and even that was a mistake," Her skin flushed for some unknown reason, Sapphire was curious.

"What happened?"

The twenty-three year old scratched the back of her neck, looking anywhere but her cousins face. "It was two days after our anniversary, mine and Caroline's, and she was visiting her family for a while. I missed her and was, horny—"

Sapphire held her hands up. "I-I don't want to know, Em," She chuckled, albeit blushing darkly. "…you haven't changed a bit."

Emerald grinned, leaning back. "Well you certainly have; quiet little Sapphy, becoming gay? Who would have guessed, not me."

Sapphire shrugged. "It's not like I used to date guys, I never dated anyone beside Ruby. And neither has she,"

"That's cute, you two look cute together," Emerald complemented. "How long have you been dating? I never got an update about this, you never call."

"I know," Sapphire looked away. "But you're in college now and I felt like you wouldn't have time to deal with my high school drama. That you wouldn't care,"

The older girl frowned. "Of course I care! You're like the sister I always wanted, all you have to do is call and I'll answer on the other line. I may not have any suggestions or helpful tips but, we can suck at life together,"

Sapphire snickered. "Such a way with words, as always," She grinned. "Remember that one time when we were trying to make pancakes and got dough all over ourselves and in the kitchen. My mom came down, getting ready to yell, but somehow you talked her out of it and in the end she cleaned it up for us—"

"And made us pancakes herself, yeah. I recall," Emerald smiled. "…life was so much fun back then, now everything is so serious. Did you know that almost all of our family members took my graduation gifts back from me when they got the news?"

Sapphire snapped her head up, ready to argue.

"You need to understand," Emerald spoke over her. "You and me, we're the only ones in this family who can change the cycle." She smiled down at her lap, as if envisioning something.

"I graduated from medical school and, I'm ready to start a family with Caroline. We've been together for so long, it just feels right," She sighed. "Mom said she doesn't want anything to do with her grandchildren if they are going to take on my traits but that's fine, I don't need her. I'm going to raise my child into understanding people, unlike them,"

Emerald looked over at Sapphire. "We have to teach our children that it's okay to be like this, that they shouldn't be ashamed of who they are. You and me? We have to opportunity to not turn out like our parents,"

"I've made my choice, what about you?"

Sapphire held her ground, staring right back at her cousin. "I'm always up for a challenge," She bit her lip. "But, are you serious about adopting a kid? Or getting a sperm donor, whatever," She waved it off.

Emerald nodded. "I'm not trying to give birth and I know Caroline doesn't want to, we plan on adopting this cute little baby girl. She may be coming from another family but I swear, Sapphire, she looks just like us," She smiled.

"She has Caroline's freckles and she has my eyes, my eyes Sapphy!" Emerald bit her lip, trying to contain her joy. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms and bring her home."

Sapphire smiled. "You better send me lots of pictures,"

"What about you?" Emerald looked over at her, snapping out of her daze. "You ever think about having kids with Ruby?" She said, getting back into her playful routine.

A blush crept up her neck, Sapphire quickly shook her head in denial. "I-it's far too soon for me to be thinking about that—b-besides, we've only been dating for six months! An-and Ruby is only a junior—"

Emerald cracked up laughing. "Relax, I'm only teasing," She enjoyed the way Sapphire shifted nervously in her seat, she hummed. "That's how I was, when I first started dating Caroline, I was so afraid of commitment,"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Don't get started on that—"

"I thought she was already mine so I didn't worry about showing my compassion much, so I left for college while she was still in high school; thinking everything was fine," Emerald chuckled. "Imagine my surprise when I go to her snapchat and see her cuddling up with some slut I could care less for,"

"…" Sapphire seemed to be paying more attention.

Her cousin went on. "I called her and asked her what was up and she said 'I didn't know we were that serious'," She scratched the back of her neck. "I bought her a promise ring and drove down there as fast as I could, I was so stupid,"

Sapphire huffed. "What does this—"

"Cut the crap Sapphy, I know you're planning on going to a far college next year,"

Sapphire frowned. "So you're saying I should get her a dumb promise ring?"

"I'm just suggesting that you either say 'hey, I won't date anyone at college if you don't date anyone in high school' or 'I think we should see other people'," Emerald frowned. "Just let her know where you two stand,"

Sapphire bit her lip. "…I know,"

* * *

Ruby chuckled, swallowing a piece of ham. "Do you sneak food before it's finished during Thanksgiving all of the time?"

Caroline snickered, stealing another piece of ham from the pan. "One time, I ate half of Emerald's hashbrown that she packs for lunch and she didn't notice until she got there. She texted me the most angry response,"

Ruby laughed. "That's golden," She finished her last piece. "What do you guys do for fun around here? Any cool parties?"

"You party?" The older girl raised an eyebrow, not believing. "But you're like fourteen,"

Ruby gave her a look. "I'm seventeen, and my friends and I used to throw the best parties in the neighborhood,"

"Used to?" The black haired girl questioned.

"We uhm, are kind of having a rough patch right now," Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "Everyone is busy with family stuff and some of our old friends aren't in a good place with our group right now, the normal high school drama,"

Caroline sighed, leaning back on the kitchen counter. "Let me give you some advice kid. High school sucks, and by the time you guys graduate, none of you will remember why you were mad with each other—"

"Jasper slept with Peridot's girlfriend and they got caught during her birthday party," Ruby said. "Some people hold grudges for things like that; they way I see it is either Jasper and Peridot leave or Peridot leaves,"

The raven haired girl chuckled. "Please, I fooled around with different girls when I thought Emerald and I weren't dating when she left for college. When she came back I ditched them all, they hated me for a while but when we graduated they were inviting me and Emerald to Wild Wood,"

She waved it off. "All of this is a faze and no one will care a few years from now,"

"Faze or not," Ruby crossed her arms. "Jasper, Amethyst and I are going to be bestfriends for a long time,"

Caroline snickered, looking up at the white ceiling. "Yeah, you think that now,"

Ruby frowned. "What do you—"

"Stop boring Ruby," Emerald said as she and Sapphire walked into the kitchen. "They've had a long drive and I'm sure they're tired. But tomorrow, after we eat, we should show you around," She cheered, wrapping her arms behind Caroline who was slightly shorter than her.

Sapphire, standing beside Ruby, flinched. "Sorry but we have to leave in the afternoon. We'll have to pick up our friends and I promised we'd be back by Thanksgiving night,"

"I don't want my mother to spend Thanksgiving alone," Ruby announced; she knew how painful that was, having the food ready when her mother would back out at the last minute.

Emerald's face fell slightly, but she still smiled. "Then we better make the most of tonight, right Sapphy? You two can sleep in the guest room and in the morning we'll hang out and do whatever before we pack you some food for the road; sound good?"

Ruby and Sapphire answered in unison, smiling.

"Yeah,"

* * *

Sapphire awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She moved to get out of bed when she felt something wrapped around her, it was Ruby. A soft smile reached her lips as she softly removed the arms entangled in her waist and climbed out of the queen sized bed. Ruby made and aggravated noise from behind her, the sound of blankets shuffling reached her ears as she pulled her clothes on.

"Come back~" Ruby drawled, red eyes opening just in time to see Sapphire pulling her shirt over her bra. "Take your clothes off and come back," She whined.

Sapphire giggled, leaning over to plant a kiss to her nose once her pants were on. "I would but I'm going to spend some time with Emerald, but I promise that I'm all yours once we get back to your place," She winked.

Ruby huffed, a blush rising to her face as she turned around from Sapphire. "…it's too early for loose promises,"

Sapphire snickered, slipping her flipflops on quickly. "Don't sleep in too late," Was her final reply as she slipped out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Sapphire was surprised to see her cousin sitting on the sofa, television on. Adventure Time was playing; she didn't know what episode it was but Marceline was doing jumping jacks with Bubblegum (who was counting in—German?).

"You're twenty-three and you still watch cartoons?" Sapphire commented, resting beside her cousin.

Emerald huffed, crossing her arms. "You're never too old to watch cartoons—but who doesn't like Adventure Time? And they have a special where we finally get to find out about Marceline's past, so cool,"

Sapphire chuckled. "I stopped watching after the fry song—"

"Daddy, why did you eat my fries?" Emerald jumped up to stand on the couch, muting the tv as she used the remote as a microphone. "I bought them, and they were mine, but you ate them! Yeah, you ate my fries—" She pointed to Sapphire who sung along, but stayed seated.

"And I cried, but you didn't see me cry," Sapphire sung softly, smiling through it all so it came off a little off key. "Daddy, do you even love me? Well I'd wish you'd show it, cause' I wouldn't know it,"

Emerald sung. "What kind of dad eats his daughters fries and doesn't even look her in the eyes—"

That was when Sapphire cracked, laughing hysterically. "Oh man, that part gets me every time. I mean, they're just fries!"

"I know," Emerald giggled, plopping down to sit once more. "But that's what makes it funny. Hey, is Ruby still sleep?" She questioned, cursing under her breath when she realized she missed half of the show.

Marceline was now flying down with the Vampire king while Jake was complaining about him not wearing pants.

"She isn't sleep but she doesn't feel like getting out of bed," Sapphire said, pulling out her phone.

Emerald smiled. "Yeah, Caroline does that too," She smirked, the sign that something perverted was about to leave her mouth. "But Caroline should be tired, I worked her pretty hard last night—"

Sapphire made a face, shoving her cousin playfully. "Gross, I didn't need to know that!"

"We didn't do anything but man was she trying to," Emerald chuckled. "But I guess I couldn't expect you to understand, you're still a virgin right?" She moved her gaze to the tv where she was flipping channels.

When Sapphire didn't say anything she looked up.

"…oh my glob," Emerald gaped.

Sapphire frowned. "Okay, you love that show way too much," She tried to wiggle around it but she couldn't lie to her cousin, Emerald knew her tale.

"When did it happen, was it romantic?" Emerald asked eagerly, sliding in closer to her cousin.

"It happened the night mom basically kicked me out of the house," Sapphire said, frowning at the memory. "I was upset so she brought me to her place. Her mom was out of town and I guess one thing led to another—but we haven't done it since,"

She made sure to leave out a few quickies they had the morning after.

"That's adorable," Her cousin smiled. "Me and Caroline had our first during my mother's birthday party," She snickered at the way Sapphire gaped in shock. "I invited Caroline, my mom thought she was just a friend at the time, and I guess I was upset with her that day or something; I can't remember. But in a slightly drunken state, I hauled her into my mother's room and…you get the gist of it,"

"On her bed? That's gross," Sapphire made a face.

"She got me mad!" Emerald defended herself. "I don't know what she did but I was upset about it,"

She expected her cousin to bicker more but when she looked up, Sapphire was smiling. "…I really missed you, dufus,"

"I know, same," Emerald smiled shyly. "You know, if you went to college here you could move close to me. That way we could stay close and you would have a family member in your range,"

Sapphire smiled softly. "That sounds great actually; and Ruby would be a few hours' away if I ever wanted to visit,"

"So you'll think about it?" Emerald begged. "You already know that the school is amazing and with you SAT scores you could go anywhere!"

Sapphire nodded. "I'll think about it, but in the meantime how about we let those two sleep in while you show me the town?"

Emerald smiled. "Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

When Ruby and Caroline finally woke up, completely this time, they weren't too shocked that their girlfriend's weren't home. They had a lot of catching up to do. While the cousins reminisced, their dates spent their time sneaking more food and playing video games.

Turns out they each enjoyed that as well.

But they also each have pretty bad anger issues and almost destroyed the remote multiple times so they settled with watching anime instead.

"What's your favorite anime series?" Caroline asked, watching Naruto do his usual shadow clones on the screen as she tossed some chips into her mouth.

Ruby counted on her fingers from where she sat across from the girl. "Uhm top three on the top of my head are Guilty Crown, Fullmetal Brotherhood and…Gurren Lagann,"

"That was a good one, Gurren Lagann, but the ending was awful," Caroline remarked. "I hate how he gets all old and doesn't even end up with the girl, like what the hell!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Ruby nodded. "It was good up until that point and Attack on Titan is good but their second season hasn't come out yet, can't wait when it does though,"

"Emerald gets so upset when I stay up all night watching anime but I can't help it," Caroline said.

"I cut off on watching a lot of them when I started dating Sapphire," Ruby said. "I don't have that much time to catch up on them and my friends tease me about it so I don't watch it around them much,"

"Jerks," Caroline muttered.

"Who are jerks?" Emerald asked as she and Sapphire walked in, dressed in winter coats. "It's freezing out there and who are jerks?"

Sapphire immediately plopped down beside her girlfriend, pulling off her hat and letting her blue locks fall down. Ruby happily played with them and twirled random locks between her fingers.

Caroline frowned. "Where did you guys even go?"

Sapphire grinned, happy to tell anyone. "We went ice skating and went out for hot coca, it was great,"

Ruby smiled.

"I tried taking Caroline ice skating once and she bust her ass," Emerald said, chuckling hysterically. "She was so bad that one of the little children asked if she needed help,"

"Stop telling people that story jerk!" The raven haired girl frowned, slapping her girlfriend. "…but I'm glad you two had fun, I already packed Ruby and Sapphire food for the road." She looked at the time. "It's already three—"

Ruby sucked her teeth, pulling out her phone where her friends were blowing her up. "Damn, babe, she's right we need to get going. The guys are freaking out—" She trailed off as she read a few messages.

The first three were from Amethyst:

 **Dude I know we promised you two some alone time but we're ready to go**

 **Seriously, this hotel is gross! Jasper flashed a black light on it and there were so many stains!**

 **Pearl refuses to stay and we're demanding our money back. Meet us at the Cracker Barrel at four.**

She scrolled down to Jasper's:

 **Dude Lapis texted me back saying thanks but she needs her space, what do I do?**

Ruby frowned. "Give her space, duh," She ignored the other texts from Pearl and shoved her phone into her pocket. "I'm going to get our bags," She muttered, separating from her girlfriend and leaving the room.

Caroline stood as well. "I'm going to get some food," She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare eat without me!" Emerald shouted.

Caroline scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"She makes me so happy," Emerald said sarcastically before sitting beside her cousin, sighing. "I wish you didn't have to leave, Sapphy,"

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah, I've forgotten how much fun it is hanging out with you, and I don't want to face my parents on Monday," She bit her lip. "Ruby's mother offered me a place to stay but I need to settle things, this can't go on,"

"It'll be alright," Emerald reassured with a grin. "And if things don't turn out then you can always call me and if things do get bad…just remember my offer,"

Sapphire nodded. "I will—"

"Ready to go?" Ruby spoke up, Sapphire nearly jumped as she turned around to see her girlfriend leaning against the wall with a strange expression.

Did she know? No, she couldn't, there was no way.

"Yeah," Sapphire stood up with a heavy sigh, looking at her cousin one more time. "I guess I'll call you when I get home safe,"

Emerald nodded. "And let me know what they say," She turned to Ruby who was holding the bags near the door. "This girl skipped Thanksgiving with her mother just to drive you three hours from your home—she's a keeper, don't let her go," She whispered, reminding Sapphire about her advice.

Sapphire smiled. "Believe me, I won't," She waved at Caroline. "By Caroline,"

"Later kid," Caroline smiled lazily, pointing at the red girl. "Don't forget to watch Eureka 7, it has a good plot and the ending isn't terrible!"

Ruby grinned. "Got it,"

Sapphire and Emerald looked at each other and then to their girlfriends.

Each girl replied with:

"You wouldn't understand,"

* * *

Jasper crossed her arms as she tried to gain more heat, it was freezing outside. They had long since left the nasty hotel and went to get something to eat, only to discover that Amethyst (the one holding onto the money) had left her wallet in Ruby's car. So they barely had enough to pay for the night they spent literally sleeping against the wall opposed to the germ filled bed.

They would have stayed in the car but they didn't have much gas left and didn't want to waste it.

"Where, the hell are they," Pearl ground out, snuggling closer to her chubby girlfriend. "It's four thirty and I am freezing to death,"

Rose sniffed, trying to keep the peace. "Now, everyone just calm down. I'm sure they are—"

"Will you shut up!" Jasper snapped from where she was jogging in place to stay warm. "You've been saying that for the last ten minutes and I'm sick of hearing it!"

Rose tightened her lip. "Well, I'll forgive you because I know you're just upset—"

"I'm fucking freezing that's what I'm doing!" Jasper snapped, turning her glare to Amethyst. "This is all your fault!" She pointed threateningly.

Amethyst frowned. "How is this m—"

"It was your idea to leave them alone and you're the one who forgot you stupid money!" Jasper screamed. "I swear, when I see Ruby I am going to strangle her,"

Rose opened her mouth to object when a bright light shined over to them. Ruby's black car drove beside them and in seconds, they were all quick to try and scramble inside.

"Let us in!" Jasper shouted, banging on the window.

Sapphire flinched. "We leave them alone for a few hours and they go feral,"

"…tell me about it," Ruby mumbled, letting the window down a little bit to speak to Jasper softly. "Hey buddy, how's it going? Why are you all standing out here?"

Sapphire nodded, also wanting to know.

"The purple one forgot her money and we can't get in the car without running the gas," Jasper growled out. "Hope you had a nice time,"

Ruby smiled. "We did actually—"

"Let us in!" Amethyst shouted. "Tell us about it later," She whined.

"Alright, relax," Ruby smiled, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her. "Sapphire you drive my car and take Rose and Pearl with you while I put gas in this car and follow behind you,"

Amethyst whined. "Why do we get the cold car?"

"Because I have a to-go-plate with each of your names on it," Ruby said, pulling the food out of her trunk with a grin. "Who's the best?"

"…whatever," Jasper scoffed, barely holding back a smile. "Let's just get the hell out of here,"

Ruby grinned. "Road trip part two,"

* * *

The drive back home was shorter than it was going there. After the gas was replenished and everyone was warm, the stories came out like a flood. Ruby told her friends about Emerald's cooking skills and how cool Caroline was while her friends told her about the stupid hotel. Sapphire told her friends about how great it was to see her cousin and Emerald's thoughts about college, they agreed with her cousin.

When they arrived back home in Beach City it was eight o'clock, right on time for dinner. Despite the tiring night they had, everyone agreed that they were in the mood for a homemade meal so they decided to head to Ruby's place.

When Ruby walked in she saw her mother sulking on the couch with Snowflake, watching holiday movies with a pint of ice cream. But when she looked up to see Ruby, along with her friends, a bright smile broke out on her face.

There wasn't much food but they managed. Scarlet made everyone a plate of turkey, collard greens, ham, macaroni and cheese, stuffing, yams and any drink of their choosing. Sapphire, Pearl and Rose sat in the kitchen gossiping about their lives while Jasper and Amethyst ate in the living room on the couch.

Ruby and her mother, along with Snowflake, joined them in the living room on the floor as they watched the game.

"You know, despite the gross hotel, this was a pretty great Thanksgiving," Jasper said from her heart as a commercial came on.

"It was," Rose said as they walked into the living room to join the others. "But we are never doing it again,"

Pearl nodded sharply.

Scarlet stood up. "Okay, it's a Harris tradition to say what you're grateful for!"

Everyone looked at each other blankly while Rose squealed, offering to go first.

"I am grateful for my friends," Rose said with a smile.

Pearl shrugged, blushing softly. "I guess I'm grateful for being able to eat dinner with you all without having some drama going on,"

"I'm grateful for heating," Jasper said grumpily. "It was freezing out there man,"

Amethyst patted her stomach. "I'm grateful for the food!"

"I'm grateful for my little gummy bear," Scarlet said, hugging her daughter in by the neck.

Ruby groaned. "Mom," She complained but didn't pull away. "…I'm grateful for having a family. My dad may not be here but you guys are and that's enough for me,"

Rose smiled. "That was beautiful,"

Jasper and Amethyst scoffed.

"Well," Sapphire said, looking at her girlfriend with a soft smile. "…I'm grateful for having a girlfriend who was willing to drive me three hours and back just to see my cousin."

Her friends, along with her mother, wolf whistled.

Ruby flushed. "Mom!"

"What?" Scarlet laughed. "I'm just trying to be hip,"

Sapphire was pulled away from the conversation as she felt her phone vibrate. She excused herself and stepped outside to see who was calling. Her breath hitched.

 **Mom**

The bold letters were starring daggers at her as her thumb contemplated on clicking the answer button or the ignore one.

"Hey," Ruby's soft soothing voice made her look up, her girlfriend frowned. "Why are you outside in the cold when everyone else is inside?"

Sapphire made up her mind.

"…just needed to get you alone and I knew you'd follow me if I left," Sapphire smiled, blindly hitting ignore and sliding it into her back pocket. "Today was crazy,"

Ruby bit her lip, resting her strong hands on her girlfriend's hips. "It was," She pressed closer to Sapphire until their fronts were touching, a delicious heat forming. "Now, I recall you saying that you'd be all mine once we got home,"

Sapphire shivered, leaning into the hot breath on her ear. "I am a women of my words," She licked her slightly chapped lips, moistening them, before she leaned in to plant a kiss on Ruby's waiting lips.

She tried her hardest to ignore the constant buzzing in the back of her pocket. It was probably her mom, or dad, trying to get in contact with her. They must be worried. Sapphire knew that tomorrow she would have to face them and the real battle would begin. But—

Tomorrow could wait, Sapphire just wanted to have this moment.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this Thanksgiving special. I posted this really early because I wanted you guys to just wake up with a story to start your day or night, or whatever. I made it pretty long too so I hope you appreciate that. I finished this around eight so this gives me time to help my mom cook the dinner, woowhoo! Help your mothers today, they do a lot. Or help you father, whoever cooks.**

 **Also, those were just a few of my favorite anime's from the top of my head, but I need more! List some good ones that you think I would like! Please, I need something to watch with all of this food I'm eating!**

 **I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and keep your heads up if anything bad is going on in your life. Believe me, things will get better, I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Have a nice Thanksgiving.**


	10. Plans

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 10: Plans**

Ruby pulled her grey sweats over her basketball shorts, she huffed. "These freshmen need to stop talking on the baseline when we are going over plays, coach is making us run laps because of them,"

Amethyst nodded, collapsing on the brown single bench in the locker room. "I didn't sign up for all this running, I just wanted to get my varsity letter," She groaned.

"Get over it," Jasper rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder once she was finished dressing. "How did you expect to make it through basketball season without getting a little sweaty." She turned to the shortest of the two. "Ruby, are you able to give us a ride or are you heading back to get Sapphire?" She asked, leaning back against the cool locker; it felt nice against her hot skin.

Ruby finished pulling her hair into a messy ponytail when she stood up straighter. "Nah, I can give you a ride. Let's get going," She grabbed her duffle bag and keys from her locker before closing it.

Jasper helped her purple friend up from her slouched position on the bench. "Isn't Sapphire going to confront her parents today? Shouldn't you be there for that," She questioned.

Ruby clenched her teeth. "…she said she wants to do it alone," She didn't wait for a reply as she quickly changed the subject. "What about you and Lapis, how is that going?"

Jasper frowned. "I'm giving her space like she wanted, but I don't think she's been coming to school,"

"Who cares," Amethyst groaned, tired of the repetitious conversation. "Can you two just carry me outside so we can get something to eat? There's this new restaurant by the middle school and I heard it's pretty good," She perked up, looking at her friends hopefully.

Jasper glanced at Ruby. "As long as you're paying,"

Ruby rolled her eyes, walking towards the exit. "…let's go then," She jiggled her keys suggestively.

"Yes," Amethyst cheered.

* * *

Sapphire felt a shudder run through her body as her legs stiffly carried her to the porch that seemed miles away. The heavy wind seemed to be trying to push her back with every step she took forward, like a warning. Almost prophesying that this was a bad idea and that she should just turn back and stay with Mrs. Harris for another night. That she should find comfort in Ruby's arms and her cozy silk sheets, to just forget about her problems. But she couldn't do that.

Thanksgiving break was over and now she would have to face reality. In the back of her mind she hates herself for pushing Ruby away when the girl asked if she needed company when she would approach her parents. She had literally promised not to do that just only a few hours ago when they were in her bedroom.

Sapphire felt a hot blush splash over her face at the memory from last night. When Mrs. Harris had left to drop their friends off and mentioned stopping by a friend's house and not being home for a while, they sensed the opportunity and seized it. And it was beautiful.

More intense than their first couple of times; Sapphire could still feel the memory of those strong hands pulling her closer at her waist as she plunged her fingers deeper into Ruby's scorching heat. The feeling of those dark curls rubbing against her cheek when her girlfriend finally came and lay, spent, on top of her. Breathing heavily as Sapphire held her close and whispered softly into her ear.

"I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now," Sapphire chastised herself as she stopped right before the door. "Gosh, I feel perverted like Jasper and Amethyst," She made a face before glancing back to the driveway where her father's car was parked, she relaxed; he was always more understanding than her mother.

"…here we go," She whispered to herself, pulling out her key and unlocking the door.

Sapphire took a deep breath as she set one foot inside the warm house. It looked just the same as she had left it, except this time her father was sitting in the living room with his feet throw on the living room table; the tv was on, playing some sports game that she was sure Ruby would know.

Sapphire felt her heart skip a beat when her father slowly looked over at her.

His arms were crossed, cold blue eyes making contact with hers; his voice shook the room. "Sapphire, have a seat," He motioned to the empty spot beside to him on the couch.

"…" Sapphire nodded.

* * *

Ruby parked her car in an empty spot right in front of the restaurant Amethyst had told them about, she frowned. "…this is a diner," She mumbled, looking through the transparent glass where there were booths and stools by the counter.

"People say it's good," Amethyst shrugged, jumping out of the car and jogging inside.

Jasper and Ruby got out of the car and slowly walked inside where their friend had abruptly stopped, only to turn around to face them.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What, aren't you hungry?"

"I am," Amethyst grabbed each of their hands and tried pulling them away. "J-just not for anything here."

Jasper frowned, snatching her hand away. "Now wait a minute, you made us drive all the way down here so we're going to eat here," She stepped past the purple girl and searched for an empty table.

Ruby also pulled her hand away. "What's your problem?" She frowned.

" _She,_ is here," Amethyst whispered, motioning her head in the direction that Jasper had gone.

The red girl frowned, confused. "Who…?"

Ruby trailed off when she looked past her friend to see Jasper frozen in the isle. She followed the orange girl's gaze and cursed under her breath.

"Lapis,"

* * *

The silence was irritating, it made her nervous and Sapphire hated being nervous. The emotion always caused her palms to get sweaty and made her trample over her words. It crumbled her poker face and left her exposed.

Sapphire opened her mouth but then snapped it shut when she realized she had nothing to say, what could she say? Hey, dad, I'm gay now and the girl you thought was my bestfriend was really my girlfriend.

And what would her father say? Will he freak out like her mother did?

"…are—are you going to kick me out too?" Sapphire whispered finally, sick of the deathly silence.

Aero glanced at his daughter with sullen eyes, he looked away just as quick. "Your mother didn't kick you out, she actually told me that you left on your own," The older man raised an eyebrow. "You are the one who didn't show up for Thanksgiving,"

Aero spoke again when his daughter said nothing. "…were you at, her, house?" He asked, referring to Ruby.

Sapphire shook her head. "No," She bit her lower lip. "…I went to Emerald's house, it's only a few hours away. I thought it was wrong how they disinvited her to Thanksgiving and I just really needed to see her again,"

"…to talk to someone who understands," She mumbled, looking away as she waited for what she expected.

Sapphire expected her father to jump up and shout at her, to declare his disapproval. But when he shook his head and chuckled, she wasn't too surprised. Her father was always less abrasive than her mother and therefore was more reasonable.

"Figure you'd go see her, you two were inseparable when you were younger," He said with a childish grin, running his fingers through his short hair. "How is she?" He asked honestly.

Sapphire felt herself relax. "Emerald is still Emerald, dad. Exactly the same as the day we met," She hesitated. "She's living with her girlfriend Caroline, she's really nice; she and Ruby got along well,"

Aero frowned, he held his hand up. "Ruby was there?"

"Well yeah—she's the one who drove us," Sapphire said, before speaking again. "And by us I mean Rose and the others; but they slept in a hotel while Ruby and I went to Emerald's place,"

Her father was wearing a strange expression; one of interest and disbelief. "She seriously drove you all the way down there just so you could see Emerald?"

Sapphire nodded, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning too widely. "She did," The ballerina took a deep breath before meeting her father's gaze. "I didn't tell mom about Ruby to spite you guys or anything, these are my true feelings. I don't know when or how it happened but—it did,"

"A-and you guys loved Ruby—"

Aero scoffed. "That's before I knew that you two could have been doing something else during those _sleepovers,_ " He used his fingers as air quotes, his ears turning a bright pink.

Sapphire didn't blush, she had no reason to, they never did anything. "They were sleepovers, she even suggested she sleep on the floor."

Sapphire refused of course; recalling the multiple times where she had dragged a blushing Ruby into the other half of her bed.

"How can I trust you after you've lied to us for over six months!" Aero shouted, jumping up from the couch to glare down at his daughter. "I can understand your mother, but me? You used to tell me everything, what happened to that?" He deflated, shoulders dropping slightly.

"…how can you expect me to tell you anything with the way you're yelling at me, dad?" Sapphire bit back, glaring just as fierce.

"I'm not—I'm not yelling," Aero said, lowering his voice, before sitting back down. "I'm just upset that you can't tell me things like this without expecting me to get angry like your mother; I mean I am angry, don't get me wrong. But I think Ruby is a good kid,"

He looked at his daughter seriously. "She treats you right? Holds the door open, pays for meals and she doesn't hit you?"

Sapphire smiled softly. "She treats me like I'm a queen, if it were up to her I would never have to lift a finger…and we've never been on an actual date yet—"

"What!" Her father raised his voice. "You've been dating for six months and you haven't been on a single date?"

Sapphire shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it. "We've been busy," She concluded.

"Busy doing what?" Her father frowned.

Sapphire flushed softly at the hidden implication, shrugging her shoulders. "She has sports and I have ballet dad, it's no big deal…do—do you approve?" She mumbled, trying to hide how much his opinion really meant to her.

"…I approve," Aero said, making his daughter smile. "But your mother won't be easily swayed and you tell Ruby that I want to speak with her,"

The ballerina groaned, shaking her hand. "Dad, don't scare her away—"

"I'm just going to ask her a few questions," He reassured. "Are you sexually active—"

"Dad!" Sapphire covered her ears and settled her head between her legs; hiding her blushing face.

The older man shrugged, grinning. "At least I don't have to worry about teen pregnancies," Aero patted his daughter's head, urging her to sit up again. "I'll talk to your mother tonight, but I think it's best if you stay at Ruby's house one more night. Tomorrow we can have a proper dinner and you can introduce Ruby as—your significant other—"

"Oh my gosh, dad, stop," Sapphire whined, covering her face in her hands.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm new at this." Aero stood up. "But I feel bad about how things ended last time and I think we should do this right. Ruby is a good kid and she deserves a chance; so, tomorrow at eight alright?"

Sapphire finally lifted her head once her blush had faded, she nodded. "Alright, thanks dad," She whispered softly, a smile gracing her lips. "…for supporting me,"

He held his hand up, grinning softly. "No need to thank me, it's my job as your father to support whatever you choose. Give your mother some time," He said. "She'll come around, kid,"

Sapphire scratched the back of her neck. "I hope so, I just want things to go back to normal,"

Aero sighed. "They will, just give it some time," He gave her a sheepish look, Sapphire understood. "Go and grab some of your things if you need to," He pointed to the stair case where her bedroom was.

Sapphire nodded. "Alright,"

* * *

Ruby shook her head. "Don't do it Jasp, she said she needs her space so you just have to give her that," She grabbed her larger friend by the edge of her shirt. "…come on dude, we can go back to my place and order pizza or something—"

"I'm just going to sit next to her," Jasper mumbled. "Come with me so it won't be weird—both of you," She gave the purple girl a look.

Amethyst shrugged. "As long as there's food over there," She began walking over to the lonely girl sitting at the booth. "Come on Rub's!"

The red girl pulled her hair in frustration before angrily following behind them.

Lapis was picking at her half-eaten apple pie and lazily toying with her phone in her left hand. Her short blue hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and she was wearing a baggy white sweatshirt, grey sweats and black sneakers. Her full attention was captured when she noticed the three girls walking towards her, she straightened up.

"…" Lapis dropped her fork softly, looking at them expectantly.

"Sup Lappy," Amethyst broke the ice, squeezing in on the side across from her; quickly grabbing a menu and selecting food she'd want to eat.

Ruby, stubbornly, slid in beside the purple girl in front of Lapis. "I was forced to be here," She muttered before also grabbing a menu.

Jasper glared at the red girl before sitting beside Lapis, making the swimmer have to move down. "H-hey, mind if we join—I mean, we're already here so…" She trailed off lamely.

Lapis frowned, nodding slowly. "It's fine, I could use some company,"

"We can tell," Ruby muttered, cursing under her breath when she received a blunt kick from Jasper. "…bitch,"

Jasper cleared her throat before continuing. "How are you, has Peridot responded yet?" She asked, fingers crossed that she hadn't.

"…she's still ignoring me," Lapis sighed, slowly pushing her plate away as her appetite faded. "She clearly wants to move on—"

Ruby bit her lip, hesitating, as Jasper gave her a look. "Maybe you should move on too; just respect that she isn't into it anymore and go on with your life,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jasper said suddenly. "I'd go with that,"

"Easier said than done," Lapis scratched the back of her neck, looking up at Ruby sheepishly and ignoring the orange girl beside her. "…I never got the chance to apologize to you for screwing up things with you and Sapphire, sorry about that."

Ruby smiled softly, waving her off. "It all worked out in the end—"

"No it didn't," Lapis groaned, nearly pulling her hair out as she tugged on it. "I messed up our groups dynamic,"

Amethyst made a face. "Well, to be fair, you were never part of our group—"

"Dude," Jasper glared at the purple girl.

Amethyst wasn't fazed. "Just say'in,"

"She's right," Lapis defended the chubby girl, smiling softly at Jasper. "But I am sorry about messing things up, I wish I knew how to fix it,"

Ruby shrugged. "Well, Peridot wasn't really part of our group anyway, Rose was just trying to be nice. So you can hang out with us whenever you want, you're always welcome,"

Lapis smiled. "…thanks Ruby,"

"Don't worry about it," Ruby said, changing the subject. "I was actually thinking of throwing a Christmas party, we haven't had a good bash in a while," She grinned.

Amethyst cheered. "Dude, yes that sounds awesome! We can have it at your beach house,"

"That would be perfect," Jasper nodded. "We can charge people like five bucks to come in; you two bring the booze, I'll get Sour Cream to dj and we'll invite some people from school,"

Lapis bit her bottom lip gleefully, a certain sparkle in her soft blue eyes. "That does sound like fun." She looked to Ruby, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a beach house,"

Ruby nodded. "I barely use it, but the Christmas bash thing is a must. I'll call my people and make it happen, Lapis you should come; maybe you'll meet someone, you know, get your mind off Peridot," She gave Jasper a look.

Jasper perked up. "Y-yeah, that's what I would do,"

"Maybe," Lapis shrugged, oblivious to what Ruby and Jasper were doing. "…but let me know if you need help with anything for the party, I'd be happy to help out,"

Ruby opened her mouth to thank her when she felt her phone buzz. She pulled out her phone, it was a text from Sapphire.

 **S: I'm done talking to my dad and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be**

Amethyst leaned over her shoulder to read the text. "Is that Sapphire? Did the thing with her parents go alright?"

"I guess it did," Ruby mumbled, typing a quick reply.

 **R: That's great Sapph**

Amethyst frowned. "That's all you have to say, that's great? I was expecting something super sappy from you,"

"Well, I don't okay," Ruby snapped.

Jasper held her hands up. "Whoa, what's got you so angry? Who cares if she didn't invite you to talk to her parents with her, she needed to do it alone. Can't you accept that?"

"I'm not—" Ruby took a calming breath, ignoring her phone as it buzzed again. "I'm not upset with that…" She briefly glanced at Lapis, hesitating. "…when we were at Emerald's place I overheard Sapphire talking to her cousin about college,"

Ruby scratched her neck. "Sapphire's planning on going to some far away college next year, I'll probably only see her during holiday's; if I'm lucky."

Lapis spoke softly. "Is she planning on breaking things off or is she going to try and make things work?"

"She wants to make it work, I think," Ruby leaned back further in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to hold her back, I don't even know what I'm going to do when I graduate,"

Lapis bit her lip. "I doubt Sapphire cares about any of that and if she's willing to make it work then I think you should meet her halfway. I mean she did come out to her family for you,"

Amethyst sat with wide eyes. "Whoa Lapis, that was actually some solid advice,"

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled. "It's great to actually have a females point of view with these kind of things. Jasper and Amethyst always thinks that sex will solve all my problems,"

Jasper shrugged. "It helps you forget,"

"Sex is what got me into this mess," Lapis made a face, chuckling softly. "I think I might lay off it for a while,"

Ruby smirked, glancing at Jasper's slightly shocked face. "I think that is a great idea, Lapis." She pulled out her phone again, she began sliding out of the booth. "Sapph needs me to pick her up, I'll see you guys later and thanks for the advice Lapis; you're not as annoying as I thought you were,"

Lapis frowned. "…thank you?"

"Who's going to pay for our food?" Amethyst whined, watching the red girl walk out of the diner. "And who's going to drive us home!"

Lapis chuckled. "I'll pay but you have to find your own ride home,"

"I'll take it," Amethyst shrugged.

* * *

Ruby pulled her car over to the side where she saw Sapphire sitting on the porch talking to her father. The red girl took a deep breath before she made her way towards the family, hands tucked in her sweats pockets. They stopped talking when they noticed her walking towards them, Ruby gulped when she saw Aero whisper something into his daughters ear before Sapphire walked inside; leaving Ruby alone with her father.

"Hello Mr. Field's," Ruby spoke casually, as if they hadn't been hiding a six month relationship from him. "I like your tie—"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Aero got to the chase, folding his arms.

Ruby fidgeted with her hands. "W-well…I"

Aero couldn't hold his straight face and burst out laughing, he held his side. "I'm just messing with you, Ruby. I know you're a good kid," He smiled softly.

Ruby gulped. "S-so, you're okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm okay with this," The older man confirmed. "But my wife may take a little convincing but I know she'll come around sooner or later,"

The front door opened as Sapphire exited her house, two bags of clothing in her hand. Ruby quickly took the heavy bags from her girlfriend and carried them herself, quickly making her way to her trunk to dispose of them.

Aero smiled softly at the romantic gesture. "The dinner is tomorrow, tell Ruby about it so she won't be completely caught off guard,"

Sapphire nodded, hugging her father one last time. "I will, thanks dad,"

"What did I tell you about thanking me," Aero grinned, softly shoving his daughter away. "Just get some rest for tomorrow,"

The ballerina nodded once more before jogging to Ruby who was patiently waiting in her car.

* * *

Ruby ran a hand through her tough curls, she hadn't gotten the time to brush them after practice and she was regretting it. "So…you're dad is seriously okay with this?" She quickly glanced at Sapphire before turning her attention back to the snowy road, there was supposed to be a blizzard.

Sapphire nodded, unable to contain her joyous smile. "He is," Her smile dropped slightly when she remembered something. "B-but my mother is still against it, he told me. So tomorrow night we're going to have a dinner, you me and my parents, to try and get my mother open with the idea."

The red girl nodded her head, considering. "That seems fair, I guess," Ruby paused. "I ran into Lapis at the new diner; Jasper, Amethyst and I were coming from practice when we saw her sitting alone,"

"Is she still sulking about Peridot?"

Ruby chuckled. "Yep, but after talking to Lapis for a while, I noticed that she isn't that much of a loser," Ruby snickered when she was granted a soft shove from Sapphire, she continued. "But seriously, Lapis is actually kind of cool when she isn't complaining about life,"

"So," Ruby sat up straighter as excitement filled her. "We're going to throw a huge Christmas party in a few weeks at my beach house a few hours away. Sour Cream can dj, Sadie can sing this cool new song she's written and Lapis can forget about her problems and get loose. It's going to be awesome!"

Sapphire smiled, it did seem like a good idea. "We haven't had a party in ages; we should have the party Christmas Eve so that everyone can make it home to be with their families,"

"And then for new year's our group can just chill at my place or something," Ruby mentioned. "You know, something laid back,"

"That sounds cool," Sapphire agreed, pulling out her phone. "I'll text the group chat and see what everyone thinks,"

Ruby cheered. "Christmas bash, here we come!"

* * *

 **This chapter was a little slow and I kind of hate it, honestly. But it is just a peek through to all the big things that are about to happen these next couple of weeks. I've been busy with basketball season so I haven't really had time to do this, and school is a pain plus college stuff.**

 **I will try to update the dinner with Sapphire's parents this week so that I'll have the Christmas bash chapter during the actual holiday. I will also be writing a one-shot for Ruby and Sapphire that will be posted on Christmas along with this story. I'm trying to update a chapter for all of my stories during or after Christmas Eve, whichever works best.**

 **Throughout this story Lapis has sort of been the butt of the joke but I'm going to try and change that. I'm going to actually make her part of the group, once you see her back story you'll understand why. I might show you guys what's happening in Lapis's life next chapter along with the dinner party and stuff.**

 **Again, I am sorry for updating late but I've had to take care of a few things. Someone asked if I have a schedule for updating; I try updating each week but sometimes a miss a few days but I will try and fix that.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you sometime next week.**


	11. The Handshake

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 11: Handshake**

Lapis rested her hand on the door knob, grabbing her bag with the other as she prepared to get out; she sent a shy smile to the driver. "…thanks for the ride Rose,"

The pink girl in question grinned brightly. "Anytime, but don't forget that you have ballet practice tomorrow but at six this time; you guys need to perfect this routine before the recital," She cracked her knuckles. "You, Sapphire and Pearl are getting first place tomorrow!"

"Defiantly," Lapis giggled, slowly getting out of the car before waving once more to Rose. "I'll see you next week at the party?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "Of course, you can ride with Pearl and I,"

The blue haired girl agreed softly before backing out to the chilly sidewalk, she waved as Rose drove away. Lapis only stopped when the girl turned the corner, she took a deep breath and turned to face her house. The night grey car parked in the driveway almost made her curse, her father was home.

Her mother always worked late on Saturday's.

Lapis swallowed loudly, jogging up to her front porch when the wind became too fierce. Her cotton white scarf flicked behind her with the currents as her shaky hands unlocked the front door. She stumbled inside and closed the door, cutting off the freezing weather and welcoming the warmth of her home.

She immediately pulled off her now wet scarf and shook it, trying to rid it of the soft snow flakes that had fallen upon it.

"Your mother won't be home until eight," A deep, hoarse, voice suddenly said.

Lapis felt her heart thud in her chest as she hung her clothing to dry on the coat rack, her back to the intruder. "…I'll start cooking, dad,"

She was rewarded with a soft groan and the flicking of a television remote as he surfed through the stations. Lapis turned around when she was finished; she silently eyed the man on the couch.

Her father was a tall man with a buff figure, from all the weights he lifts in the basement with his friends. A full head of hair so dark that it was almost blue sat atop his head, it wasn't brushed or styled so it stuck up in oddly attractive angles. A scruffy beard was growing nicely around his passive expression, the television lights reflecting through his grey emotionless eyes.

Lapis bit her lip, relived; he wasn't drunk today. "…good," She whispered, absentmindedly rubbing her sore wrist that were still bruised.

"…that's one less thing for me to worry about today,"

* * *

Ruby drummed her pointer fingers on the wheel of her car to the beat of the music playing on the radio, she hummed. "Sadie's new song is pretty good,"

"This is Sadie?" Sapphire asked, surprised and a little impressed. "On the radio?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nah, this is her CD that Sour Cream gave me to look at. He wanted me to see if it was good enough for the Christmas bash, it totally is, and I can't wait for Sadie to sing it live."

Sapphire hummed. "Why don't you or Jasper ever go up on stage?"

"Jasper can't sing and she can play the drums but not as good as Amethyst," Ruby flushed softly, turning left as they approached Sapphire's house. "…and I can play the electric guitar but they never write songs that I can get into, I play a little of the drums but again Amethyst is better and I know the gist of the piano," She scratched the back of her head.

Sapphire perked up. "I didn't know you could play the piano, I have one at my house in the basement. You have to play me something," She grinned, biting her lower lip to contain herself.

"Maybe," Ruby shrugged, glancing at her girlfriend. "But you should sing during the bash, you have a beautiful voice,"

"Only if we do a duet," Sapphire tried, smiling as her girlfriend seemed to struggle with her answer.

Ruby puffed out her cheeks, only to the release the air in a slow fart. "Fine, fine, but that's going to be your Christmas present," She added, pointing at Sapphire for added effect; quickly parking right in front of the girl's house.

Sapphire shrugged. "I'll take it," She grabbed the handle and slowly pushed the door open, she looked up. "Are you ready?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Are you? You're the one who is going through all of this…and, you're sure that you're sleeping here tonight? I don't mind if you stay at my place, my mother loves you and Snowflake likes you more than me," She joked, but it fell short on her tongue as she looked at Sapphire for confirmation.

"I have to move forward," Sapphire said after taking a deep breath. "And it's a family tradition for me to put up the tree with my father and I'm not skipping a year," She added quickly before getting out completely.

Ruby followed, popping her trunk. "I'll grab your bags,"

* * *

A soft vibration on the bed made Peridot flip over on her left side to pick up her phone where it was charging, she unplugged it and opened the screen. A picture of her and Lapis sitting on the beach with matching shades greeted her, she hadn't had much time to change that; she had been busy. Busy with college applications and scholarship programs, not to mention her new love for photography and filming.

Peridot quickly scrolled past the streaming messages that Lapis was sending her, even now at this moment. "Doesn't she have a life, can't she just move on,"

Her anger was halted when she noticed a text from Rose mentioning something about a Christmas bash they would be throwing next week, she frowned. The others had kicked her out of the group chat a while ago but Rose secretly sent her updates about what they would be doing, she's the only one who has shown her any sympathy throughout this whole ordeal.

With Jasper breaking her heart and then having Lapis do it, only for it to sting even more when she caught her with her ex-lover; it sucked. But after crying about it for weeks and avoiding the group in school, she had managed to move past it.

She decided to work on herself and then focus on relationships later.

"Hey," A soft voice broke her from her thoughts; Peridot looked up from her phone and smiled. "What'cha doing?"

The green girl tossed her phone away and picked up her camera, she waved it lazily. "Just checking out my pictures I took in the park, I need to get them done before Christmas break so I can finish my applications,"

The short girl huffed, clumsily jumping up on the bed. "You're always doing college stuff Peri…I don't want you to leave and go somewhere far away," The little girl pouted.

"Come on Connie," Peridot sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I really need to get far away from this town,"

Connie frowned. "Ruby is never this involved in college things,"

"Your cousin is still a junior," Peridot mumbled, looking at her pictures on the camera. "…and her life is going pretty good right now, I doubt she'd ever want to leave unless Sapphire did,"

Connie hummed, smiling softly. "…Sapphire's nice,"

It was about three o'clock and Peridot was at her house, babysitting Connie. The three year old parent's were out at a business meeting and they trusted Peridot to watch over their daughter who just so happened to be cousins with Ruby Harris, great.

"Is Ruby nice to you?" Connie asked, looking down at the camera strap that she was playing with.

Peridot looked away from her amateur picture of snowy trees. "…is she nice to _you_?" She relaxed when Connie automatically nodded, a bright grin on her face. "…Ruby doesn't really talk to me so I wouldn't know; she and I are in a different social group,"

"Social group?" Connie tried the word on her tongue.

Peridot nodded, giving up on her pictures and investing all of her attention to the child. "Ruby hangs out with all the athletes and popular people while I just hang out by myself," She frowned. "I used to have a girlfriend but that didn't work out well so now I'm just trying to focus on myself right now,"

Connie hummed. "I think you're doing the best thing, relationships are gross!" The little girl erupted, giggling like all children do after talking about the opposite sex.

"You won't be saying that when you're older," Peridot said with a smile.

Connie shook her head. "No way, all the boys in my class are gross."

"Well maybe your true love hasn't been born yet," Peridot mumbled absentmindedly before changing the subject. "Is it time for your violin practice yet?"

Connie shook her head. "I'm sick of playing that, Ruby taught me how to play the guitar a little bit. She's having a Christmas party but she said I'm too young to go," She pouted.

Peridot snickered. "You won't miss much,"

"You should go," The little girl suggested.

"…maybe," Peridot said, she didn't give any warning as she quickly scooped the girl into her arms. "Come on, let's practice the violin and go to air tramp later,"

Connie giggled, waving her hands in the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

Ruby fiddled with her fingers underneath the dining room table as she was glared down by Mrs. Field's, despite Sapphire's reassuring squeezes to her knee she could help but feel antsy.

"So," Aero coughed, breaking the awkward silence and his wife's glaring. "How did you two meet? When and where?" He questioned, folding his hands and leaning his chin on it curiously.

Even Alice seemed to be interested as she brutally ripped her bread apart before spreading butter on the side.

Ruby cleared her throat, sitting up straighter as she recollected her memory. "Well, we go to the same school but last year we never really talked to each other. The first time I saw Sapphire was during a pep-rally, I was being called down the aisle with the rest of the football players when Rose screamed my name over the crowd."

"I looked up and smiled at her and briefly noticed her sitting with Pearl, Lapis and Sapphire," Ruby chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. "It wasn't love at first sight or anything like that, I don't believe in that crap. But I remember saying that she was pretty before looking away and talking to my friends again,"

Aero nodded, smiling softly before nodding to his daughter. "…what about you?"

Sapphire hummed. "I've always known about Ruby, when Lapis had a crush on her that's all she'd talk about. So since eighth grade, when Lapis first pointed her out in our gym class," She giggled softly. "Ruby was getting yelled at for tying Amethyst's shoe laces together,"

Ruby gaped, softly slapping the table; making the silverware clatter. "I remember that! I had to stay after school for detention, that was the first time I met Greg actually," She recalled, smiling at the memory. "He got in trouble for vandalism, hanging his 'band' fliers on the wall in the girl's bathroom,"

Sapphire snickered, holding a hand over her mouth. "Oh man, that was him?"

Ruby nodded in confirmation, all her stress from Alice's glaring melting away with every laugh Sapphire made.

"That's nice and all," Aero said as he finished laughing from across the table. "But when did you really meet,"

Alice nodded, not at all amused by the two reminiscing. "And…how did _this_ happened,"

Sapphire gladly took the baton and began the story. "Uhm, oh, yeah," She grinned. "Rose invited Ruby and her friends to our private pool party. Lapis asked me to get in close with Ruby so I could tell her about Lapis but it didn't turn out like that,"

Ruby snickered. "Thank goodness,"

"Hush," Sapphire slapped her shoulder before going on. "…everyone was in the living room getting ready to watch The Duff, funny movie by the way, and I went into the kitchen to get away from the noise. Then Ruby walked in looking for popcorn and we just started talking,"

"Rose convinced Ruby to give me her number and after that we texted a few times," Sapphire took a breath. "Then we bonded even more at Six Flags and became really good friends after that,"

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"When did you realize that there may be something there?" Aero asked, directing his question to Ruby.

The younger girl sighed. "Uhm, it was right after we left the beach. I dropped Sapphire off and walked her to the door," Ruby blushed softly. "She tried to kiss me but I didn't want to do it in front of my friends so instead she kissed my cheek and we went our separate ways,"

"What a gentlemen," Aero whistled.

Ruby chuckled, rolling her eyes. "…it's noth—"

"Sapphire is a senior and you're just a junior," Alice suddenly spoke after minutes of being silent, everyone looked up startled. "I know my daughter is planning on going to a university far from here, it's all she's talked about—"

"Mom," Sapphire tried, but was silenced as Ruby met the mother's hard gaze.

"…I know," The red girl said calmly, ignoring the way Sapphire gaped beside her.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I don't need you telling my daughter to stay in this town and ruin her chances of going to the school of her dreams,"

"I would never do that," Ruby said. "I respect her decision and I think she should do whatever it takes to become a professional ballerina. She can move to Canada for all I care, we'll still make it work,"

Sapphire couldn't speak, think and she could barely breathe as she took in everything being said. What was her mother—?

"…I don't want to have my daughter crying to me over the phone about how she suspects you to be cheating on her while she's away at college," Alice stated, voice just as cold as her expression.

Ruby didn't bat an eye. "I love Sapphire and I wouldn't do anything that stupid to have her taken away from me," Her light red eyes moved to her girlfriend beside her. "…I overheard you talking to Emerald when I was getting your bags, sorry about that," She said when Sapphire seemed confused.

"It's fine," Sapphire recovered with a smile. "I was stressing out about how to tell you and I was worried about how you'd take it. But now that you know and we're on the same page, things can be much easier,"

Ruby grinned. "You made it obvious, Miss, I've been working on this application for months." She grabbed one of Sapphire's hands. "I scheduled a campus tour for you next month; I took a few days off for school so I can go with you to see the school,"

Sapphire gasped. "You didn't,"

"Who's the best?" Ruby asked playfully.

Sapphire was in the motion of pulling Ruby into a deep kiss when she remembered where she was so she settled with a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around broad shoulder and she placed a wet kiss on the side of Ruby's cheek where her parents couldn't see.

"Gross," Ruby mumbled, but couldn't keep the smile or the blush from rising.

Sapphire pulled away, grinning. "You love me, loser,"

The spin tingling sound of a chair scrapping against wood floors caused everyone to cover their ears. Ruby was the first to recover, looking up to see Alice starring down at her with an odd expression. The older woman nodded her head silently, motioning Ruby to stand. She did so quickly, almost knocking her plate and glass over in her haste.

Alice held her right hand out, expectantly. "…well?" She questioned after Ruby eyed her hand wearily, as if it were a trap.

"O-oh, sorry," Ruby quickly held out her opposite hand, giving the woman a shake.

Alice hummed, eyeing Ruby once more before pulling her hand away. "…you have a firm handshake," She nodded her head. "…that's a sign of character,"

Sapphire's eyes widened, she gaped. "Mom,"

"…Alice?" Aero frowned, almost not believing.

Alice sent a reassuring look to her family before turning to the red girl. "Ruby, tomorrow we are going to be putting up our Christmas tree, it's a family tradition and I want you to be a part of it,"

Ruby gasped, stuttering. "S-sure, I'll come over right after pr-practice,"

"Mom," Sapphire said what they were all thinking. "Are—are you okay with Ruby and I dating?"

Alice crossed her arms, looking down at the floor before looking back up. "I think that Ruby makes you happy and as long as she keeps making you happy, then she is welcome in my household," She clapped her hands together. "Now, it's getting late; Sapphire, walk Ruby to the door," Her mother paused. "But take these plates to the kitchen for me,"

Sapphire quickly got up and gathered the dirty dishes and sped walked into the kitchen.

"I can't say I accept this but I accept that she's dating you," Alice said before walking towards the stairs. "…don't make me regret my decision,"

Ruby nodded. "Of course," She let out a heavy breath when Alice was out of sight, she held her heart. "Geez, she's scary,"

Aero shook his head. "That's her way of saying she's okay with this; she and Sapphire aren't too good with expressing their emotions,"

"I see," Ruby hummed.

Aero nodded. "But tell your mother we said hello once you get home,"

"I'm not going home yet," Ruby chuckled, looking at the time. "I'm going with Greg to see Star Wars—"

"The force awakens!" Aero shouted out before the red girl could finish. "I wanted to see that but Alice made me put up decorations around the house so I'm going to wait until Christmas Eve,"

Ruby grinned. "That's fine too; you can see the movie while Sapphire and I go to the Christmas party,"

"Don't spoil it for me but after I watch it we have to talk about it," Aero said happily. "Gosh, I can't wait,"

Sapphire walked in, sighing. "Great Ruby, now you've got him started,"

"Sorry," Ruby chuckled, grabbing the older girl's hand and leading her to the door. "Good night,"

Aero smiled. "Good night kid,"

* * *

Ruby stopped to slowly close the door, she turned around to face her girlfriend. "That went well,"

"I know," Sapphire grinned. "My parents are sort of okay with this, you're taking me on a college tour next month and we have a Christmas party next week,"

Ruby smiled. "And a New Year's party with our closest friends," She pointed out. "It's going to be a great weekend,"

"I know," Sapphire agreed, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck.

"I can't wait,"

* * *

 **I got a lot of hate for making Peridot have a horrible life so I decided to bring little Connie into it and cheer her up. I didn't have time to get into Lapis's background that much but you guys get the gist of it.**

 **I'm super excited for my Christmas chapter for next week and the Star Wars movie that came out. No spoilers if you've seen it because I'm watching it sometime next week with the family. I will be trying to make a one-shot with Ruby and Sapphire next week as well but I was also thinking about writing a Bubblegum and Marceline one-shot, I love those two.**

 **Tell me what you think about the Bubbline idea, I feel like there aren't too many good stories with those two.**

 **This chapter was short but the Christmas one will be pretty long, but anyway; thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later, have a nice week.**


	12. Christmas Bash

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 12: Christmas Bash**

The sound of bumping music bounced off the walls, echoing outside the lake where multiple cars were parking near the forest grounds that led to nowhere. Teenagers from all ages made their way to the front, five dollars in their hand as they paid Buck before entering Ruby's beach house.

Her house was a nice size; four rooms, three baths, a small hot tub out back and a large living room on the first floor. Jasper and Amethyst had got there earlier, like Ruby asked them to, and had pulled her mother's fancy furniture out back in the shed; locking it up from harm. Her mother was a nice woman but mess with her furniture, and she'd go ballistic.

So, with the expensive furniture out of the way, it made way for a nice dance floor. There were Christmas streamers hanging from the wall, arranged in silver and white tassels which contrasted nicely with the green and red strobe lights flickering about.

There were gold balloons falling from the ceiling onto the floor of dancing, sweaty, teens. They were equipped with glow sticks and other accessories, thanks to Rose (they had been collecting dust at her house anyway).

Sour Cream manned his dj system up on the stage that Jasper had put together with some money from their last party. The instruments were up there as well, they sat isolated on the makeshift stage as their players ran about and made sure that the party was running smoothly. The only one up on the stage was Sour Cream and Greg at the moment.

"Is this mic on?" Greg muffled into it, grinning when his voice appeared loudly; he cheered. "Hello party people, are we ready to get this thing started or what?"

The junior grinned, taking in the cheers from the crowd. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Great, I'm glad you are all pumped because we are going to have a good one planned tonight. I for one will not be singing tonight," He flushed softly as the crowd booed; he waved his hands, trying to settle them down. "Shut up you losers, I'll still be rocking my guitar _but_ this time we are going to do something different. Our singers will be guest stars, some you may know and some you won't,"

"But before we get into the singing we're going to wait a few more minutes for everyone to get here," Greg said, wrapping the cord around his fingers; the wireless one's were costly (they're not rich). "Until then, get some free drinks and dance around; Rose is handing out those free glow things in the back and watch out for the mistletoe's we have hidden around,"

He chuckled. "Sour Cream, you know what to do,"

Greg gently handed the white haired boy the microphone before he jumped down from the stage.

* * *

Ruby was in the middle of speaking to one of the guest singers over the phone when someone tapped her on her shoulder, she looked up to see Buck.

"We have a situation in the front," He said, adjusting his dark shades.

Ruby huffed. "I'll talk to you later Bon, I have to take care of something but when you get here go straight on stage," She nodded her head a few times before ending the conversation, she shoved her phone into her back pocket; she frowned. "What now, I'm busy,"

Buck pointed his thumb to the front where Lapis was chatting with Rose, Ruby shrugged; not seeing a problem. "Well thing one came here twenty minutes ago which is fine," He shifted his finger to the back where Peridot was looking around, unsure. "But, thing two just arrived and they had some drama a while ago; who do we kick out?" He crossed his arms, ready to do whatever the red girl requested.

Ruby shook her head. "No, don't kick any of them out. They're not causing any trouble, but if they do find me but not before you try dealing with it yourself; I don't want to be bothered tonight, it's Christmas Eve dude,"

"Same here, but I think this is all for tonight," Buck said, handing her the bills he had collected for the night. "I already took my share out and Sour Creams too so don't worry about us,"

Ruby nodded, placing the money into her pocket. "I'll go put this in the safe; you enjoy the party dude,"

"Same," Buck grinned, immediately jogging out to catch up with Jenny on the dance floor.

* * *

Jasper met up with Amethyst and Pearl where they we huddled up on the couch, she waved. "Yo, get your ass up; the guest singer is here and they need you on the drums,"

Amethyst groaned, leaning further into Pearl's warmth. "I just want to chill with my lady dude, I play all the time why can't Ruby do it? She knows her way around the drums," She whined.

"She told you to do it, and I can't even find her," Jasper frowned, looking around in the crowd. "I haven't even seen Sapphire all night, is she even here?"

Pearl shrugged. "Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen talking to Sadie,"

Amethyst sat up straight, grinning as she tossed her drumsticks at her orange friend. "Dude, you can play for me! You always complain about how you never get to, now is your chance,"

Jasper shook her head, gripping the sticks tightly. "N-no way, I'll screw everything up! You know I can't drum to fast music that well,"

"Ruby said the first girl singing will play a slow one first and then when she plays the fast one I'll go up for you," The purple girl said, pointing to the stage as a black haired girl gracefully walked toward the mic; bass guitar strapped around her neck. "Dude, hurry, she's already here!"

"Why can't you—oh geez," Jasper groaned, shoving people out of the way as she tried to get on stage.

Pearl shook her head. "…she's going to be terrible isn't she?"

"Yep," Amethyst grinned, pulling out her camera on her phone. "This will make a great Christmas card, let's get closer!"

Pearl snickered softly, allowing her girlfriend to dragged her towards the stage.

* * *

"You will be fine Sadie, you've been practicing for this all week; you're ready," Sapphire said, trying to calm the blonde's nerves.

They were sitting alone in the kitchen while everyone else was gathering outside for the first performance of the night. The first singer was a mystery to Sapphire but Ruby knew her from band camp. The red girl said that when they were little they'd each get in trouble together, trying to escape from the crappy campfire stories and stupid team bonding lessons.

They had a lot in common, they were both destructive and didn't give a shit about what others thought. So when it was finally time for them to go home they exchanged numbers; Ruby had done her a few favors and now it was time for the girl to return them.

But from what Sapphire's heard, the girl was giving them a favor; she heard she's a great singer and musician.

"I know, and I want to but I just need to calm my nerves," Sadie said, shaking her hands about. "She's supposed to sing three songs and I'm the closing act so I have a few hours,"

Sapphire nodded. "…I'll get Lars, he'll handle this better than me,"

"Good idea," Sadie nodded.

The blue girl quickly left the kitchen and walked into the living room, it was crowded. Everyone was lined up by the stage, ready for the girl to sing. Sapphire wanted to listen as well but first she had to find—

"Lars," She called to him, he was leaning by the wall; talking to Ruby. "Sadie needs you in the kitchen, she has stage fright,"

The long eared boy nodded. "Alright, excuse me Ruby, I have to—"

"Don't worry about it," Ruby waved him off, reaching for Sapphire when he had left. "I've been looking for you, Marce is about to sing,"

Sapphire hummed, wrapping her arms around the red girl's shoulders; she tangled her fingers in dark curls. "That's her name then, Marce?"

"Well Marce is a nickname, she's really called Marceline Abadeer," Ruby said, glancing at her old friend on the stage. "She has a band called 'The Scream Queens' and that's her girlfriend a.k.a. manager over there; her name is Bonnibel but likes to be called PB,"

Sapphire nodded, also looking towards the stage where the slim rocker was standing.

"What's up everyone, my name is Marceline and I'm about to tear this place up!" The black haired girl screamed, resting her hands on her bass. "You dudes have me here for a solid hour and a half so I'm going to start off with a song my friend Simon and I wrote a while ago, come out here man,"

The crowd cheers as a skinny older looking man, probably in his twenties, walks out on stage with his own microphone. His hair is dyed white, as well as his soft scruffy beard and he is wearing glasses that compliment his soft blue eyes nicely.

"Sup guys," His slightly nerdy voice calls out. "This song is called 'I remember you', get pumped,"

The girl with ripped skinny jeans strummed her bass and began singing.

 _Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_ _  
_ _That must be so confusing for a little girl._ _  
_ _And I know you're going to need me here with you._ _  
_ _But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too._

Marceline motioned for the other musicians to follow her lead. Greg jumped in easily with his guitar and Jasper jumped in as well.

Ruby almost chocked on her spit, she frowned. "Why is Jasper up there playing the drums?"

Sapphire frowned, following her lovers gaze where Jasper was sweating; trying not to mess up the beat.

 _This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,_ _  
_ _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_ _  
_ _Please forgive me for whatever I do,_ _  
_ _When I don't remember you._

Sapphire shook her head. "Jasper looks really nervous on stage but she's doing pretty well, has she had experience?"

"I taught her a few things, but other than that she hasn't learned much," Ruby folded her arms, watching Jasper concentrate on her symbol control. "But Jasper should be nervous, if she messes up the beat then Marceline will go bananas,"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, sighing softly. "Poor Jasper,"

Simon waited until the chorus was finished before he took a deep breath, and then sang.

 _Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away._ _  
_ _I can't remember what it made me say._ _  
_ _But I remember that I saw you frown._ _  
_ _I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown._

 _This magic keeps me—_

Simon motioned for Marceline to join him.

 _Alive, but it's making me crazy._ _  
_ _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_ _  
_ _Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

"They're pretty good," Sapphire smiled, leaning into her girlfriend. "It's nice to have someone new sing for once,"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, Greg and Rose sort of ran out of songs to sing. But when I heard that Marceline was in town I just knew I had to invite her," She perked up. "Come on, let's get closer!"

Sapphire giggled, eagerly following the red girl to the crowd.

* * *

"Thanks for all the support on the last song guys, I'm stoked that you liked it," Peridot watched as the black haired girl spoke through the microphone. "Simon and the other musicians can take a break, I'll go solo on this one!" The pale girl grinned, a sharp tooth peeking out from her lips as the crowd roused her up. "This next song is called 'Everything Stays', enjoy,"

She started off softly.

 _Let's go in the garden_ _  
_ _You'll find something waiting_ _  
_ _Right there where you left it_ _  
_ _Lying upside down_

"…hey,"

Peridot looked up from where she leaned against the wall, she tightened her lips. "…what? I'm not here for any trouble,"

Lapis flinched, looking at the ground where balloons lay scattered. "I know, I just saw you standing by yourself and I wanted to grant you with some company; if you want?" She looked up hopefully.

The green girl shrugged, looking past her ex-girlfriend and onto the stage where the mysterious girl sang her heart out.

 _When you finally find it_ _  
_ _You'll see how it's faded_ _  
_ _The underside is lighter_ _  
_ _When you turn it around_

"So, you're into photography now?" Lapis tried to spark a conversation, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "I uhm, saw your pictures on instagram and they were pretty good—"

Peridot scoffed. "They sucked, I need to get better at it if I'm ever going to make a career out of it,"

"…I have an uncle in the field," Lapis perked up, twisting her fingers together. "Maybe he can help you ou—"

Peridot stood up straighter, glaring up at the swimmer who coward before her. "I don't need anything form you Lazuli,"

 _Everything stays_ _  
_ _Right where you left it_ _  
_ _Everything stays_ _  
_ _But it still changes_ _  
_ _Ever so slightly_ _  
_ _Daily and nightly_

"You almost broke me," Peridot whispered harshly, glaring at the swimmer who struggled to defend herself. "I gave you my heart and you took advantage of it. I did my best by you, I know I did. I was supporting, kind, respectful towards you and most of all, I was _faithful,_ "

"Something you never seemed to understand,"

Lapis whimpered, blinking away the tears that began to form. "…I'm sorry—" Her voice was weak and horse.

"I don't care," Peridot said confidently. "What's done is done, now do me a favor and stop trying to contact me; it's over. My new year resolution is to stop letting bitches like you try and ruin me,"

"Have a nice life," Peridot muttered, shoving past a distraught Lapis. "…I know I will,"

 _Everything stays_ _  
_ _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_ _  
_ _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_ _  
_ _When everything stays_

* * *

"Alright you guys, Marceline is all tired out so we're going to take a few minutes break," Greg said to the crowd. "Get some drinks and chill out; our last singer of the night is about to show themselves!"

Ruby smiled, giving the black haired girl a handshake before pulling away. "You guys did great up there,"

"Always Rub's," Marceline waved to Sapphire. "You must be Sapphire, she never stops talking about you—"

Ruby rolled her eyes, blushing as Sapphire giggled softly. "I talk less about her than you talk about Bonnie," She joked, looking around. "Where is PB?"

"She's up with the white haired kid, checking the music stuff," Marceline waved off. "I only have a few minutes until I sing so I'm going to grab a beer,"

Ruby groaned. "Don't sing that stupid fry song,"

"Hey," Marceline pointed at her with a glare. "We've been through this Ruby,"

"They're just fries!" The red girl said, watching her friend shrug and walk into the kitchen. "…hate that song,"

Sapphire rubbed the red girl's shoulders in comfort, she pushed her towards the stage. "Relax, let's go find out why Jasper was playing the drums,"

"Oh yeah," Ruby frowned, walking through the crowd and up on stage; she and Sapphire moved to the back where they heard their friends familiar rough laugh. "Jasper?"

They pulled the curtain back to see the orange girl talking to a very disinterested Bonnibel who was working on the microphones.

"Ruby," Jasper looked up, aggravated. "What are you doing here, can't you see I'm—"

The pink girl looked up at the name and flashed her a smile. "Hey, there you are Ruby. I was looking for you, this party rocks,"

"I know," Ruby grinned, motioning to her girlfriend. "This is Sapphire, my girlfriend I was telling you about,"

Sapphire waved shyly.

"You two are a cute couple," PB complimented.

Ruby grinned. "Thanks, oh, and Marceline is in the kitchen grabbing a beer if you wanted to see her,"

"Anything to get away from her," PB whispered, glancing at Jasper before jogging to the front.

Jasper sucked her teeth when the pink girl was gone, she glared at her friends; hands on her hips. "Nice way to cockblock, she was so into me!"

Sapphire giggled softly into her hand, remaining silent as Ruby snickered and answered.

"Dude no she wasn't, she has a girlfriend," Ruby watched her friend frown. "She's dating Marceline, the chick who was singing it up and junk,"

Jasper slapped her hand to her face. "That's embarrassing, she probably thinks I'm such an idiot. Gosh, and if Marceline finds out she'd kill me!"

"I thought you liked Lapis," Ruby asked after watching her friend panic.

"I do, but she's made it clear that she only wants to be friends," Jasper shrugged, smirking. "But until she's ready I don't see a problem with checking out other hot girls; PB was perfect though," She whined. "What I wouldn't do—"

"We're not having this conversation," Ruby stopped the orange girl, frowning. "Let's talk about why you were playing the drums,"

Jasper held her hands up. "Amethyst literally forced me to, but only because she wanted to be alone with Pearl,"

"…fine," Ruby mumbled. "It's Christmas so I'll give her a break, but are you playing for the rest of the show? Or do you need me to do it?"

"Nah, Buck said he'll take over so I'll just hang in the crowd," Jasper said. "It's Christmas break, we need to get crazy!"

Sapphire nodded her head. "Well, let's get crazy on the floor because they're about to sing,"

* * *

Marceline walked into the kitchen in search for a beer. "Oh, hey, didn't know anyone else was back here," She apologized, walking to the cooler where a blonde girl was sitting next to it.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry; am I in the way Marceline?" The girl asked, blushing as she took a few steps back.

"Relax, I'm just getting a drink," She grabbed a wet can before standing up, popping it open. "…who are you? Why are you sitting in her like a sad sack?" She brought then can to her lips and drunk.

"I'm Sadie and I'm supposed to be singing after you, but I have stage fright," Sadie smiled at her. "But you did really good, I wish I could be confident like you,"

Marceline burped, not wiping off the foam mustache around her upper lip. "You can't be like me," Sadie deflated, but the pale woman spoke again. "You have to invent your own personality on stage; you don't have to be confident, just go up there and do your best. Pretend like no one else is there but you,"

They each looked around when the kitchen door was opened, PB smiled. "There you are, better not be drinking too much before the show," The pink haired girl wiped the foam off her girlfriend's lip, rubbing it on her pants leg. "Remember what happened last time,"

Marceline grinned. "That night was awesome, you have to admit," She turned back to the blonde girl, giving her a wave. "I'm going to sing one more song, you better be ready when I'm finished; I don't want to have to save you up there,"

The couple started to walk out but was stopped by the sound of sneakers squeaking on the floor; they turned around.

"Sit this one out Marceline," Sadie said, smiling shyly but surely. "I'm taking over,"

The black haired teen nodded her head, grinning. "About time,"

* * *

Jasper smirked, leaning one arm on the wall while she looked down at the girl below her. "You're a dancer, huh?"

"Yeah," The unknown girl said, biting her lower lip seductively. "I can bend in all the right places,"

The orange girl licked her lips, eyes sparking with mischief. "Mm, how about we go up stairs and see how far I can b—"

"Jasper?" The orange girl looked up at her name being called, Lapis; she frowned. "Oh my gosh, Jasper, it's me, Lapis,"

Jasper nodded slowly, unsure of what the swimmer was doing. "…yes, Lapis, I know who you are,"

"Who is she?" The girl below Jasper asked, voice filled with attitude and all lust drained away. "A girlfriend?"

The orange girl shook her head sharply. "N-no, Wendy—"

"Oh, we're just friends," Lapis waved off, speaking quickly. "Her girlfriend is my bestfriend though, sweetest person you'll ever meet. She's in college studying to be a doctor…but Jasper, you told me you were going to be watch Susan tonight,"

Wendy crossed her arms, demanding answers. "Who the hell is Susan, Jasper?"

"I don't know!" The orange girl screamed.

Lapis shook her head, feigning disbelief. "She's your two year old adoptive daughter, don't tell me you left her in the car while you picked up on girls—"

"You're sick!" Wendy frowned, tossing her drink into Jasper's face; causing a few people to look their way. "Don't even think about calling me, weirdo!" The red head girl turned around, walking away with a sway of her hips.

Jasper gaped, wiping the vodka mixed with liquor out of her face.

Lapis whistled. "She was pretty, too bad you messed it up,"

"I messed it up?" Jasper glared at the blue girl who looked at her innocently. "Why the hell would you tell her all of that! I was this close," She whined.

"…sorry," Lapis said, looking away. "I just—thought you and I had something,"

Jasper's breath caught in her throat, she swallowed. "…I thought you were still into Peridot and getting back together with her,"

"I moved on," Lapis grabbed the orange girl's hand. "I realized that you're the one I want, you've always been there for me. We can take things slow if you want, start as friends—"

Jasper shook her head, smiling. "No, we've been bouncing around with labels far too long; Lapis Lazuli, you're my girlfriend,"

"As are you," Lapis grinned, biting her bottom lip gleefully.

She just needed someone to fill the gap, anyone.

* * *

Ruby slapped Amethyst on the back of her head. "That's for making Jasper play the drums," She wrapped her arms back around Sapphire, pulling her in closer.

"Worth it," The purple girl shrugged. "Anyway, is this the last song of the night?"

Pearl nodded. "I believe so, I wonder who the guest is; that Marceline was pretty good,"

"...seriously," Ruby called out, nodding her head to the left where Jasper and Lapis were approaching. "…wow,"

Sapphire hummed, looking at the way the couple was giggling to one another. "Guess they're dating again,"

"Last time they were just fucking," Amethyst said, frowning. "But now they're dating…not sure how I feel about this guys,"

Pearl sighed. "Look, it's almost Christmas so let's let this one go for now,"

They all nodded in agreement and when the new couple approached them everyone smiled softly, withholding their remarks.

"Alright, we're back with the final song of the night! Get pumped guys," Marceline said, grinning. "Sadly I will not be singing _but_ a girl you all know and love will be jamming it up for you with a song I'm sure you all will love; get out here Sadie!"

Ruby and her friends cheered loudly for the blonde. The crowd clapped encouragingly as the shy girl grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm a little shy so please bare with me," Sadie said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "This song is called 'Haven't you notice (I'm a star)' and I wrote it a while ago and I really hope you like it; here I go,"

Sadie motioned for the beat to drop and took a deep breath.

 _I can't help it if I make a scene,_

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine._

 _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,_

 _When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh_

Amethyst's eyes went wide, she whistled. "Damn girl,"

"Come on, let's dance guys," Sapphire surprised them all, pulling Ruby to the dance floor. "I love this song!"

Pearl smiled, grabbing the purple girl's hand as well. "Can't let them upstage us now can we,"

"Guess not," Amethyst smirked, halfway in between spinning her girlfriend.

Lapis and Jasper glanced at each other before matching grins broke out on their faces, they raced each other to the dance floor where the crowd was going crazy.

 _I got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,_

 _They're hypnotized by my way of walking,_

Greg smiled, softly and slowly spinning Rose around and turning her to face him. He placed his free hand upon her plump stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Can you hear this awesome jam little guy?" The long haired man asked; a grin on his face.

Rose watched Greg, stars in her eyes as he sung to her belly.

 _I got them dazzled like a stage magician,_

 _When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen._

Marceline cheered. "She's really good, the crowd loves her, my work here is done. Let's get out of her Bonnie,"

"Yeah, it's a long drive home," PB said, leaning into the arm wrapped around her. "Your friends were all cool for the most part, except for that Jasper girl; she kept trying to flirt with me," She shivered.

"Can you blame her, look at you," Marceline teased, admiring the blush she drew from her girlfriend. "I could go back and kick her ass but I'll let it go since it's a holiday,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "You're too kind,"

 _Well, everybody needs a friend,_

Peridot covered her ear, blocking out the music as she spoke into the phone. "C-connie, hey,"

Connie spoke, sounding confused. "Where are you Peri? Is that music?"

"Just my car radio, but hey," Peridot bit her lip. "…I know it's Christmas tomorrow and you want to be with your family but how would you like to go to the park, make snowmen and stuff; maybe ice-skating,"

Connie hummed on the other line. "Only if you stay for dinner,"

"D-dinner," Peridot smiled. "Yeah, I can do that,"

 _And I got you and you and you._

The gang all pointed at each other on the dance floor, singing along loudly.

 _So many, I can't even name them,_

 _Can you blame me, I'm too famous._

 _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star,_

 _I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? _

Ruby pulled Sapphire in by her waist, she pointed above them where something was hanging above. "What, no way, a mistletoe; who could have known that was there, except for me because, I put them up…so," She shrugged, feigning like she didn't know what to do. "Crazy right?"

Sapphire grinned, wrapping her arms around broad shoulders. "…I don't need a mistletoe to know I want to kiss you, Ruby,"

"Merry Christmas, or, happy holidays," Ruby smiled, gazing at her girlfriend lovingly. "…and a happy new year—"

Sapphire snickered. "Ruby, shut up and kiss me already,"

"Yes ma'm,"

 _Now, everyone can see me burning._

* * *

 **I really hope you guys like this, I didn't plan on bringing adventure time into this but I couldn't help it. Happy holidays to everyone out there, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you around.**

 **Enjoy your day.**


	13. Mid-Terms

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 13: Mid-Terms**

Sapphire bit her lip, twisting the end of the acceptance letter in her hand. "..."

"Sapphire, you got into the school of your dreams!" Pearl exclaimed, barely containing her joy for her friend. "Why aren't you jumping up and down, this is amazing! They offered you a full ride and it's the best place for ballet!"

Rose nodded, looking at her shorter friend wearily. "What's wrong? Sometimes you're impassive but this is just crazy, what are you thinking?"

Sapphire slid the envelope into her school bag before she began to gather her ballet clothes, avoiding her friends gaze. "...I think that it is a great opportunity and I shouldn't take it for granted,"

"But I should at least talk to Ruby about it," Sapphire whispered softly.

Pearl threw her hands up in aggravation. "Ruby already agreed that she would find a way to make it work long distance, what more is there to discuss?"

"Pearl," Rose placed a hand on the skinny girl's shoulder, halting her arguing. "Let's just leave this one alone, alright? This studio is booked for the next group of dancers and we only have five minutes to leave, we'll talk about it when we go out to eat—"

Sapphire finished gathering her things, softly interrupting the pink woman. "Actually, can you drop me off at Ruby's house? I promised I'd help her study for mid-terms, and with any luck I bet Amethyst and Jasper are there,"

Pearl softened at the mention of her purple lover but her face scrunched up at Jasper's name. "So, are they really dating this time? Jasper and Lapis," She asked, standing up completely once she had all her things gathered.

Sapphire nodded impassively, not really having an opinion. "Who cares? They're probably just going to break up before one of them moves back to Peridot; it's going to be a continuous triangle."

"When will it end?" Pearl groaned.

"Who knows," Rose glanced at the grandfather clock that was proportioned at a bad angle in the dance studio. "The other group will be here soon, we should start heading to Ruby's place,"

Pearl and Sapphire nodded softly before they followed their pink friend to the front where Greg's van was parked.

* * *

Ruby slumped into the back of her couch, sighing. "I know Jasper, you've told us this seven times today, geez,"

Jasper and Lapis were in the honeymoon stage ever since they finally decided to make it official and sure, Amethyst and Ruby were happy for their bestfriend, they were. It was just frustrating how their orange friend brought up the swimmer in every sentence. It seemed like everything in the room reminded Jasper of her girlfriend.

Jasper talked about the cute way Lapis scrunched her nose before she sneezed, how her eyes lit up when she smelt chlorine from the pool and splurged on their sexual encounters. They were becoming so frequent that even Amethyst was sick of hearing about the details.

"Sorry guys," Jasper scratched the back of her neck, pulling her phone from her pocket and smiling that lovesick smile. "Lapis is calling, I have to take this," The orange girl jumped from the couch and headed to the front, before the door closed they could hear Jasper say— "Hey gum drop—"

Amethyst tossed her plate of unfinished pizza aside, leaning back on the single couch she took for herself. "I've lost my appetite,"

Ruby paused the game; when Jasper left she had ruined the whole thing and they would have to start over, again. "This is the third time Lapis has called her and we've only been here for half an hour, what do they have to talk about so bad? Please tell me Sapphire and I weren't this bad?" She begged her friend, ready to apologize if the answer was yes.

To her appreciation, Amethyst shook her head no. "You barely talked about her unless we forced you to and even then it was like pulling teeth. Jasper though, I'm really glad she's happy but this has to calm down,"

Ruby nodded, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand. "We barely see her during school because she sits next to Lapis during her classes, she even sits with her during lunch now," She bit her bottom lip. "But I don't want to tell her that she has to start hanging out with us, that's dumb, it's their relationship and we should just leave it alone,"

"I hate it when you're right," Amethyst groaned, leaning across the table to snatch the remote Jasper had left behind. "Let's start this new game and beat this record,"

Ruby sucked in a breath, looking at the clock before sheepishly placing the remote back on the television stand. "A-actually, Sapphire should be here in a few minutes an—"

"Seriously?" Amethyst nearly tossed the remote at her face before Ruby caught it with one hand, frowning. "Why are all of my friends whipped today? We need to have a chill day with just us three, where we don't talk about relationships,"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Didn't we do that at the New Years thing at my house?"

"That's different and you know it," Her purple friend objected, angrily helping Ruby clean the messy room that smelt of pizza. "Everyone was there and you and Sapphire were nowhere to be found,"

Ruby flushed at the implication, holding her hands out nervously. "D-don't look at me like that! We were upstairs watching a movie, the only thing that happened was a quick make-out; she didn't want to do anything with you guys downstairs,"

"I believe you," Amethyst shrugged off, sitting back down once the mess was cleared. "But we need to have something with just the three of us soon before I break down, I swear if I hear one more useless fun fact about Lapis fucking Lazuli one more time—"

Ruby held her hands up. "Alright already, I'm in. Just let me pick a day and I'll run it by Jasper,"

The doorbell rang softly, making Amethyst groan and Ruby chuckle.

"Pearl is here too," Ruby said when she placed her hand on the door, unlocking it.

Amethyst perked up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ruby muttered, distracting herself briefly with hugging Sapphire quickly. "Sapph, Pearl is out there with you, right?" She asked to confirm.

Sapphire barely got her nod out before the purple girl ran past them, shouting a farewell before jumping into the van.

"Take Jasper with you!" Ruby shouted before closing her door.

Sapphire snickered, sidestepping a can of soda as she tried to make it to the couch. "This place is a mess,"

Ruby grabbed a smaller hand and gently tugged her towards the staircase. "That's why we're going upstairs; my room was able to escape Amethyst's pizza and soda frenzy,"

"Hmm," Sapphire hummed, slowly walking up the stairs behind the red girl. "Is your mother here? I see her car parked beside yours,"

Ruby shook her head, opening the door for her girlfriend once they reached her room. "She's out with Snowflake, she took her for a walk at the dog park. She said it helps her clear her head, or something stupid like that," She closed the door behind her and clumsily jumped on her bed, making the rings underneath squeak.

"First up is English," Ruby announced, plucking her book bag from under her bed. "I'm fine with Algebra and Chemistry, they're easy, I just hate English and History; way too much reading involved."

Sapphire placed her own bag by the door, slipping her sneakers off before sitting beside her girlfriend; softer than the red girl had. "That's funny, I love the things you hate and hate the things you love,"

Ruby scrunched her face up. "That's not funny at all,"

"What are you having the most trouble with?" Sapphire danced over the soon to be awkward conversation with ease. "Junior year, let me see, you're reading the Great Gatsby right?"

Ruby nodded, handing the small book over happily. "It's boring, can we just watch the movie?" She asked, eyes shining hopefully.

Sapphire shook her head. "The movie dashes what the book is really about, it would be pointless to watch it,"

"Why?" Ruby asked, leaning back on both arms as she watched Sapphire try to formulate the right words. "Educate me Miss Fields," She teased, a soft smirk adorning her face.

Sapphire frowned. "This book itself is supposed to tell us about the greed and corruption that money brought during that time period but the movie suppresses it and expresses the prosperity money brings during the era instead,"

Ruby smiled; a lovesick smile surely on her face. "Say something smart again,"

Sapphire flushed, throwing the book into the red girl's chest. "…shut up,"

"That's one of the things I love about you," Ruby slid the book aside, wrapping her arms around Sapphire's waist, leaning her chin on a narrow shoulder. "You're so smart; I love when you go on about stuff I don't understand. I may not be comprehending it completely but the way your eyes—"

"Aren't we supposed to be studying?" Sapphire interrupted, allowing one sloppy kiss on her neck before pulling the arms away. "I want you to actually be ready for mid-terms," She pulled the book back into her lap, getting ready to bookmark things and leave comments.

Ruby snatched the book from her, hiding it behind her back as a certain gleam appeared in her eyes. "How about we make this more interesting?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "How would we do that?"

"Strip studying," Ruby announced, admiring the brilliant blush that suddenly appeared on Sapphire's face. "You give me thirty minutes to study and then you ask me questions about the book. Every question I get right, you have to take something off like your shirt or pants,"

Sapphire bit her bottom lip, gambling her options. "What if you get a question wrong, I want something out of it too,"

"Then I guess I'll just have to strip too," Ruby grinned. "The loser is the one without any clothes on and the only rules are no touching, deal?"

Sapphire nodded, plucking out a piece of paper as she prepared to write down questions for Ruby. "What does the winner get?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'll get to see you naked either way, what else could I want?"

"If you win that is," Sapphire slapped her playfully. "The winner gets to pick their favorite position and they get to choose whenever they want to do it,"

Ruby grinned, flipping the book to page one. "Again, either way I still win, but I accept the challenge."

* * *

Ruby slapped the soft covered book closed when the thirty minute mark was reached. "I am so ready for this, my brain is filled with useless knowledge about this book!" Ruby announced, tossing the book across the room where it landed on her dresser. "Let's do this," She sat Indian style on the bed, facing her girlfriend inches away from her.

"Someone's confidant," Sapphire snickered, drawing the paper close to her so Ruby couldn't cheat. "Let's start with an easy one, how did Nick meet Tom's mistress?"

Ruby shrugged, answering the question with ease. "Tom takes him to New York on a train where they jump off and go to Wilson's garage where he meets Myrtle."

"Lucky guess," Sapphire mumbled, all in good fun, before taking off a sock; she grinned when Ruby deflated. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Ruby huffed, all she had to do was answer more questions; problem solved. "Next question,"

Sapphire hummed, looking down at the next question. "What does Gatsby tell Nick about himself in chapter four when they're driving together in his car?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck, thinking. "Something about his past and going to Oxford and his wealthy family in the Midwest?"

"Correct," Sapphire simply plucked off the matching sock, snickering when Ruby rolled her eyes. "How was Myrtle killed and by who?"

"Daisy ran her over with Gatsby's car," Ruby muttered. "She ran out thinking that it was Tom because he was driving the same car a few hours prior,"

Sapphire nodded her head, pausing, before she unbuttoned her plaid jacket and pulled it off; leaving her with a tight fitting white tank top, her purple lace bra peeking out. She carelessly tosses it to the floor near her school bag before grabbing the paper again.

"Next question," Ruby forced her eyes away from the distractingly smooth looking collarbone. "Who is looking out the window above George's garage?"

Ruby made a face, looking at the ceiling as if the answer would fall onto her lap. "…uhm, Myrtle, right?"

"Mhm," Sapphire unbuttoned the clasp on her jeans before sliding them down smooth legs that seemed to go on forever, Ruby flushed. "Next question," Sapphire announced when she was freed from the opposing tight jeans, sitting Indian style once more.

Ruby forced her eyes away from the purple boy-shorts Sapphire was sporting, she smiled. "Are those the ones that _mysteriously_ went missing from my drawer last week?"

"It's not my fault you left them at my house when you basically rode my fingers like a horse," Sapphire quipped, a gleam sparking in her hidden eyes. "I can thank you for the broken springs on my bed,"

Ruby shrugged, taking it as a complement.

"Why didn't Myrtle ask Tom to break things with Daisy?"

Ruby fiddled with the loose string on her bed sheets, frowning. "Uhmm…because she didn't know about Daisy?" She tried.

"Nope," Sapphire feigned despair, but the smile on her face showed her true desire. "Tom lied and said that Daisy was Jewish and therefore they couldn't divorce," She nodded towards the red girl who tried to process the new information for next time. "Take something off, preferably your shirt please,"

Ruby rolled her eyes but none the less she pulled the black sweat shirt over her head easily. Sapphire groaned, aggravation filling within her when she caught sight of a black tank-top blocking Ruby's muscled stomach.

Ruby threw her shirt to the floor, grinning sheepishly. "It's winter, I have to start wearing layers now; next question,"

Sapphire huffed, picking another question. "What was strange about Wolfsheim's outfit?"

"Human molars were on his tie," Ruby answered quickly, grinning. "You can take that shirt off for me now,"

Sapphire wouldn't give her the satisfaction and reached behind her back to paw at her bra clasp. Ruby bit her bottom lip when her girlfriend slid the offending C-cup out from under her tank top and threw it to the floor. Her hardened nipples fought against the white cotton, making them peek out from underneath.

"Ruby?"

The red girl snapped her eyes up, meeting an amused Sapphire, she shook her head. "What?"

"I asked you a question," Sapphire raised an eyebrow from behind her plush bangs. "You were listening, right?"

Ruby nodded, not wanting to give herself away for being distracted. "Umm…E-east egg?"

"No," Sapphire giggled. "Nick's love interest is named Jordan,"

Ruby cursed under her breath. "…I knew that one," She simply tugged off her t-shirt, leaving herself in a black sports bra. "What's next?"

Sapphire unwillingly looked away from the revealed muscle and cleared her throat. "What does Nick say about the Valley of Ashes when he first encounters it? His first words,"

Ruby pursed her lips. "How am I supposed to know? Do you want me to memorize everything everyone says?"

"Yes," Sapphire deadpanned, quickly nodding to the red girl. "He says that the Valley of Ashes is a grotesque place,"

"There is no way that's going to be on the test," Ruby carelessly slid her shorts off, sitting back in her black boy-shorts. "It seems we're at a stalemate," She motioned to each of their bodies. "How about one question, if I get it right I win and if not you do,"

Sapphire hummed, crumbling the paper in her hands and aimlessly tossing it behind her. "Fine…Where and when did Daisy and Gatsby first meet?"

"The year too, seriously?" Ruby crossed her arms, racking her brain and exploring all the useless information she had covered. "…they met…in L-Louisville?"

Sapphire grabbed the edge of her tank-top, slowly dragging it up and revealing her smooth stomach. "…what year?"

"19…" Ruby licked her lips, hands twitching at her sides as the bottom of Sapphire breasts was shown. "19…1917?" She said but it came out more as a question.

Sapphire smirked, dragging the rest of her shirt off.

"Correct,"

* * *

Ruby leaned her head on the warmth of Sapphire's chest, arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. "Mid-terms are already next week, I can't believe school is halfway over," Her fingers mindlessly traced the curves on Sapphire's hip before sliding back up and doing it again. "This year is going by so fast,"

Sapphire hummed, ignoring the feeling in her stomach as she ran her fingers through tough curls. "You didn't wash your hair last night, it's really tangled," She mumbled, pulling a curl and watching it spring back.

"I like it like this, messy,"

Ruby snickered. "I hate it, I can barely see anything because it gets in my eyes when it's like this. Maybe I should braid it back? Or straighten it again?"

"No, keep it like this," Sapphire said, smiling softly.

"Fine," Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Speaking of the school year ending, have you heard back from any colleges yet? Maybe I can go on a campus visit with you,"

Sapphire bit her lower lip, going out on a limb. "I got accepted to that college I always wanted to get into, the one that's like seven hours away,"

Ruby's fingers didn't cease their tracing and her body didn't tense at all, she hummed. "That's great, I know how long you've been waiting to hear from them. How much money are they offering you?"

"…a full scholarship academically," Sapphire sighed out. "It's good because then I won't feel suffocated by my family and I'll get to travel to a new place, see new things. But it kind of sucks that I'd never get to see Pearl or Rose, my bestfriends,"

Ruby nodded into her chest, her rough curls tickling her chin. "We all have to go our separate ways sometimes, Sapph. Just focus on your career and then let everything else fall into place later,"

Sapphire bit her lower lip. "…and then there's you, I'd have to worry about girls flirting with you and not being able to do anything about it,"

"What about you?" Ruby asked, fingers stopping in their tracing. "Tons of people are going to faint at the sight of you and with all those college parties, I bet you'll meet someone—someone who actually understands you when you speak smart,"

"And you'll meet someone who actually understands basketball and baseball," Sapphire snickered.

"…" Ruby bit her lip. "…I really want this to work, no matter how far we are from each other. It'll only be for a year, right? Then I can aim for a college by yours and we can get an apartment or something,"

Sapphire nodded, smiling softly. "We can bring Snowflake with us,"

"Of course," Ruby chuckled. "She wouldn't let us leave without her,"

This was going to work, it had to.

…right?

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for two weeks but I've been super busy with school and sports. Senior years is really stressful and now I have to study for mid-terms to get exempt from the finals, life is hard!**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update by the end of the week. Keep supporting and I'll see you next time.**


	14. The College Visit

**Anything but Love**

 **Chapter 14: The College Visit**

Ruby snickered, grabbing the lofty bag from her girlfriend's delicate hand. "I'm surprised your mother even let me walk through the front door, let alone come into your room," She managed to grab another suitcase with her right hand.

"It took a little convincing," Sapphire hummed, frantically looking around to make sure she hadn't left anything. "But I think she's coming around, I told her how dozens of coaches are already giving you offers for basketball and baseball; she was impressed,"

Ruby flushed softly, looking out to the open window abashedly. "…was she?"

Sapphire hummed, glancing at the clock near her bed table. "We should head out to the car if we want to beat the traffic, come on," She held the door open for the younger girl before switching the light off and closing the door.

"Mom, we're heading out," Sapphire announced, allowing her mother to pull her into a hug. "We'll be back in three days and I'll call you once we get there." Sapphire said as she pulled away from the embrace.

Alice looked down to Ruby, offering a tight lipped smile. "Take care of her for me?"

"Of course," Ruby nodded, sheepishly shuffling out to the car.

"…so," Her mother drawled out once Ruby had walked down the porch, she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to her daughter. "How are things? With you two I mean,"

Sapphire sighed softly, offering her mother a smile for her effort. "Everything is perfect mom,"

Alice nodded stiffly, folding her arms tightly. "And she's treating you right, you're happy—"

"Mother," Sapphire interrupted, grabbing hold of her mother's hands and placing them in hers. "I'm happy, she makes me happy,"

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm well aware of that," A deep sigh left her mouth before she pressed a chaste kiss atop her daughter's forehead. "Be safe on the road and don't let yourself be alone, college campuses are more dangerous than you think,"

"I will," Sapphire nodded. "Tell dad I love him, I have to go,"

"Be safe," Her mother called out to her one more time before Sapphire managed to exit the door with her purse that she convinced Ruby she could carry.

Ruby was drumming her fingers along the stirring wheel to a song when Sapphire got into the front seat. Her girlfriend, clad in a blue sweatshirt Sapphire had purchased her recently, sent an easy going grin her way.

"Freedom?" Ruby asked slyly, a small rise of her eyebrows giving her that edgy look that always made Sapphire's knees weak.

"Freedom," Sapphire confirmed, slamming the car door once she was situated. "Now drive off before she changes her mind, she's good at that,"

Ruby snickered, but followed her girlfriend's instructions and drove out of the park and towards the turnpike. "A few months ago she hated me, but now she's letting me drive you hours away from her house and her protection; I think she's doing pretty good. Unless she's pretending to like me," She briefly considered.

"I told her that you make me happy and that's all she cares about," Sapphire grasped Ruby's free hand that wasn't on the stirring wheel and held it in hers. "These few days are about me finally getting away from my family, can we not talk about them anymore?"

Ruby nodded, smiling easily. "Yeah, I'm sorry, you're right," She looked back to the road. "Graduation," Ruby said as if she were confirming something.

"What about it?" Sapphire asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You want a graduation party right?" Ruby asked once again, glancing at the older girl briefly. "Nothing big of course, I know you hate that, just our closest friends. We'll have it at my place,"

Sapphire hummed. "I don't think Rose will be well enough in time for that. She told me that the baby was coming soon and she'll probably spend graduation with her baby, it was lucky enough that she went to prom,"

Ruby frowned. "Remind me again why you didn't ask me to prom?"

"Here we go again," Sapphire sighed teasingly. "I thought it would be better if I went to my ballet recital, you know, the one where I had five scouts watching for colleges. Plus the sex on the way home wasn't half bad,"

Ruby flushed, still not used to how comfortable Sapphire had gotten used to mentioning their personal affairs opposed to a few months ago. "Yeah well, next year we're going to my senior prom and having sex. I want both,"

Sapphire shrugged, scrolling through her texts to see what Rose's status was. "Pearl told me it wasn't too good anyway, Lapis and Jasper didn't even go,"

Ruby snickered, recalling the details Jasper had describe to her the morning after. "Jasper and Lapis ditched halfway and decided to go to some hotel for the night,"

"What about Peridot?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby huffed. "She's been hanging out with my little cousin Connie, you've met her. Peridot is her babysitter and Connie really looks up to her,"

"I heard she's a photographer, that's good for her. She's had a rough year, with Lapis and Jasper and all," Sapphire said softly. "When Lapis graduates she'll only have to worry about Jasper and she isn't much of a threat anymore,"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, she's not much of a jerk as when we were sophomores," She smiled softly. "Those were good times; Amethyst and Jasper have really come a long way, they're in serious relationships now,"

"So she's serious about Lapis then? And you and Amethyst aren't upset for them spending too much time together anymore?" Sapphire asked, pulling away from her phone.

Ruby shrugged and only said. "They're still together and they seem happy,"

"I guess you're right," Sapphire confirmed before turning the radio on, she smiled. "Sadie's song is still on the top charts,"

Ruby cheered. "This is my song! I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in~" Ruby sung with her pitchy voice that still sounded perfect to Sapphire and succeeded in making her join in.

"They're hypnotized by my way of walking," Sapphire sang softly, nodding along with the melody. "I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,"

Ruby nodded when it all came together, singing the next verse a little softer. "When I point, they look and when I talk, they listen—"

 ** _Everybody needs a friend,  
And I've got you and you and you  
So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous_**

* * *

Amethyst turned the radio off when Sadie's song had finished, nothing was ever as good as their friends number one hit. "Do you need anything Rose? More pillows, some water, or maybe another blanket?"

Rose shook her head softly from where she was resting on the long couch in her living room. "No, I'm fine Amethyst, thank you. Where's Pearl?" She asked, looking around the room for the skinny girl.

The purple girl plopped down on the single chair. "She's heading down here from ballet practice but she should be here soon and Jasper and Lapis are—"

"Here," Jasper's husky voice announced as she walked through the door with an arm wrapped around Lapis's waist. "Are you feeling okay Rose?"

Lapis nodded, glancing at her friend worriedly. "Yeah, we got your text earlier and came straight here. What's going on?"

Greg, barely able to contain his joy, jumped up from the couch and exclaimed. "The baby is coming!"

"What!" Amethyst shouted, almost spitting her drink out. "Her water broke and she's still here? We need to take her to a hospital!"

Rose shook her head, calming her boyfriend down with a soft smile. "My water hasn't broken yet, I just wanted everyone here to have one last get together before graduation next week. I was hoping that Ruby and Sapphire—"

Jasper snickered, waving away the silly notion. "Please, do you know how hard it is to reach those two nowadays? It's like they've eloped or something, they live in their own little world,"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Like you and Lapis are any different,"

"Whoa, we aren't that bad," Jasper defended herself, crossing her arms over her supple chest. "You and Pearl are no different, you know,"

The chubby girl frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, don't look so surprised." Jasper frowned. "Do you know how many stories I have to hear about you and Pearl having sex somewhere new or about some new sound she made. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Amethyst gaped, too angry to muster up a blush. "What! I haven't told you anything like that in weeks because of how much you spend time with Lapis! It's like she's your new bestfriend instead of Ruby and I!"

Rose frowned, placing a hand on her stomach. "…guys," She whispered.

"She might as well be!" Jasper shouted, glaring down at the shorter girl. "You and Ruby are never around to talk to me when I need you guys! But she is,"

Amethyst's eyes widened in outrage. "Because you two are always together, you never give us a damn chance to talk to you!"

Rose spoke a little louder, voice strained. "G-guys, hey,"

"Can't this bickering wait?" Greg stepped between the two, offering a soft smile. "Let's just agree that we're all whipped an—"

Jasper huffed. "I am not whipped,"

Lapis placed a hand on her girlfriends shoulder. "You don't have to stoop to her level, you're better than that,"

Jasper nodded softly, ready to walk away.

"Wapush," The purple girl made a whip sound, teasing her friend even more. "Seems like it to me," Amethyst said, folding her arms with a smirk.

Jasper stalked closer to the purple girl, glaring. "You know what!"

"What!" Amethyst screamed just as loud, ready for anything.

Rose, not being able to take the arguing, exclaimed. "My fucking water broke you idiots!"

She wasn't ready for that one.

"…Rose please," Amethyst rubbed her temples. "We're not in the mood for a fake 'my water broke' practice run for when it really happens, okay?"

Jasper, glancing down at the damp couch, cursed. "Shit, she's not lying you turd! Her water really broke!"

"Wh-what do we do now?" Amethyst stuttered, moving away from the puddle that had begun to creep towards her. "I've never been pregnant before!"

Lapis, running to the pink woman, helped her off the couch. "Idiots, we have to take her to the hospital; Greg, help me out here. We have to take her in your van, Jasper and I walked here,"

Greg paled. "…my van isn't…working at the moment, but I'm supposed to take it to the shop next week when my parents pay me—"

"How are we going to get her there? The hospital is like a half hour away!" Jasper groaned, annoyed as if it were her own pregnancy.

Amethyst perked up, running to the window when a black jeep drove up. "Pearl is here and she has a car! You guys bring prego out and I'll let Pearl know what's going on," She didn't wait for a response before she ran outside to her unsuspecting girlfriend.

Pearl rolled the windows down, smiling softly at her beloved. "Hey babe, how is—"

"Take us to the hospital!" Amethyst said, not letting the older girl finish. "Rose's water broke and we need your car, here they come," She pointed where Jasper and Greg were helping a very pregnant Rose walked towards the car. "Come on—" Amethyst frowned.

The door was locked.

She glanced up at the girlfriend, eyebrow raised. "What the heck P-butt, why are the doors locked? Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I heard you, and I told you to stop calling me that!" Pearl exclaimed, slowly rolling her windows up. "And I am not having her give birth in my back seat, I just had it cleaned!"

Amethyst made a face of utter shock. "Are—is this real—are you serious? Your bestfriend is in labor and all you care about are your dumb seats! Open the dumb door Pearl!"

"…why can't they take Greg's nasty van?" Pearl tried, truly not wanting baby goo in her car.

"It's broken," Greg said with sweat dripping down his forehead from stress and the weight of his wife. "Please open the door Pearl, I'll pay for whatever damages,"

Pearl bit her lower lip before unlocking the doors. "Get in, but grab my towel from the trunk an—"

"We don't have time for that Pearl, just let her sit in the damn seat!" Jasper huffed, almost shoving Rose in before actually shoving Greg in. "Let's get this thing moving, yeah?" She asked once everyone was stuffed into the backseat, except for Amethyst who took luxury in the front beside her lover.

Pearl looked at them all through her mirrors before driving onto the road, she frowned. "This is truly a safety hazard and I could probably get pulled over for this," She glanced at Rose, offering a small smile. "Sorry everything didn't go as you planned, I know you wanted to see everyone before this happened,"

Rose, taking deep calming breaths, waved her hand of the matter. "Everyone is here with me now, I just want everyone to see our baby when it's born." She bit her lip. "…I just wish Ruby and Sapphire were here with us,"

Amethyst sighed softly; she glanced at the sad expression on Rose's face before pulling out her phone to send a much needed text.

* * *

Ruby reached for her phone when it vibrated in her back pocket, causing Sapphire to nudge her. "Who's it from?"

"Amethyst," Ruby waved the phone in her girlfriends face for evidence, she frowned. "I told her not to bother us, but maybe it's important. Should I check it now or later?"

Sapphire took the phone and placed it into Ruby's front pocket, smiling softly. "You can leave your friends alone for a few hours without them blowing up the world,"

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, half teasing and half serious. "Last time I left them alone for a few minutes and they almost set my dog on fire, that's why my mother has that fire extinguisher in the kitchen now,"

Sapphire made an 'I don't want to know' face before looking at the map the receptionist had given her. "Anyway, the ballet studio is over here. The lady I spoke with on the phone told me to be here by three so we could have lunch with the other girls on the team,"

Ruby looked at the clock on a wall. "It's two forty-five, we should head there now."

"Yeah," Sapphire nodded, grabbing her girlfriends hand with a soft smile. "Come on, after the lunch maybe we can look at the dorms,"

Ruby grinned. "Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be dating a college girl. Imagine how cool that's going to sound when I tell my friends back home,"

"Oh the possibilities," Ruby sighed, grinning softly as she followed Sapphire around the campus.

* * *

Amethyst huffed, checking her phone for the tenth time. Damn it, Ruby,"

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked, standing behind her girlfriend as she came back from parking the car. "You've been checking that phone a lot, are you talking to your mistress?" She joked.

"No," Amethyst eased over the joke, looking at her phone one more time as she sent another text. "I'm trying to tell Ruby what's going on but she isn't answering her stupid phone,"

Pearl placed a comforting hand on the shorter girl, offering a sad smile. "They're on a college visit to Sapphire's dream school and they told us not to bother them. Plus, it's not Sapphire's fault Rose's water broke the same day,"

"Why couldn't she reschedule for next week? Rose wanted us all to be here," Amethyst huffed, tapping her foot anxiously.

Pearl shrugged. "She was busy with ballet and today was the only good time for her," She raised an eyebrow. "This isn't your pregnancy, you know that…right?"

Before she could speak Greg walked out of the room, holding the door open as he waved them all inside. Amethyst swallowed thickly as she led the group into the personal delivery room that Rose had all to herself. Their pink friend lay on the bed with a soft smile on her face, despite the contractions she received from time to time.

"Hey Rosie," Lapis spoke softly, walking to stand beside the larger woman on the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

Rose nodded. "I'm fine, the doctors say I still have some time before everything happens,"

"Well don't worry," Pearl said, placing a hand on her friend's blanket covered foot. "We're all here for you, right Greg?" She glanced at the younger man who stood a distance away in the corner. "…Greg?"

"Oh, r-right, yeah," Greg swallowed, pointing to the door. "I have to pee, I'll…be right back," He mumbled awkwardly before exiting the room, leaving a tense feeling in the air.

Jasper frowned. "I'm following him," She said, and when no one stopped her she walked out as well.

Rose sighed, looking at her friends. "…he's really worried about becoming a father, can one of you talk to him if Jasper's way doesn't work out? This is why I needed Ruby and Sapphire here, they're good with things like this," She smiled sadly, breaking Amethyst's heart. "Can someone call Lars, Sadie and Peridot to let them know what's happening; maybe they can come too,"

Amethyst nodded. "I'm on it Q, be right back," She plucked her phone from her pocket and began sending some texts, glaring at the screen. "Damn it Ruby, answer your stupid phone,"

* * *

Connie handed her babysitter the camera she was fiddling with. "These are even better than your last ones Peri,"

The green girl smiled softly, looking back to her computer where she edited a few of her most recent pictures. "Thanks, I showed them to this guy during work at Starbucks and he ended up needing a photographer for his daughter sweet next week. He gave me the job and I'm really excited about it,"

Connie perked up, grinning. "That's great!"

"Yeah, it is," Peridot said happily, pausing when her phone vibrated. "…are your parents coming home early?"

The child shook her head, not looking away from the interesting pictures on the camera. "No, same thing as usual, they won't be back until tomorrow morning,"

Peridot barely heard the child's 'why' as she herself questioned who else would be trying to contact her. It wasn't like she had any close friends anymore.

 **Unknown number: Hey Peri-snot, this is Amethyst (I got your number from Rose, relax) and I'm just texting you to tell you that Rose's water broke and all her closest friends are at the hospital now. She would love for you to be here.**

Before she could react, a second text from the same number reached her screen.

 **And yes, Jasper and Lapis are also here. I didn't want it to be a huge shock for you if you did plan on showing up.**

Connie peered over her shoulder, squinting her eyes. "How can water break?"

Peridot squealed, covering her phone from the innocent child's eyes. "It's rude to look at other people's messages, Connie!"

The younger girl crossed her arms. "It's rude to hide things from your best friend so spill," Connie demanded, frowning.

Peridot frowned, turning her phone's screen off. "It's whatever, I'm not even going,"

"Going where and why not?" Connie asked.

"Rose, one of your cousins friends, is having her baby and they want me to be there," Peridot looked at the carpet, sulking. "But my ex's are going to be there and I can't leave you here alone so I'm staying,"

Connie shrugged. "I can come with you, it seems like they really want you to go,"

"Your parents—"

"Aren't coming home until tomorrow," Connie interrupted, grinning. "Come on, you can't avoid them forever. If she wants you there, then you should go!"

Peridot took a deep breath, smiling softly at the little girl. "Fine, but you're sitting in the back seat with you seatbelt on,"

Connie shrugged. "Is there any other way to do it?" She grabbed the green girl's hand and dragged her out of the room, but not before grabbing a camera.

"Let's go Peri!"

* * *

"It was very nice to meet you Sapphire, we hope you consider our school in your application process," The ballet instructor name Betty said as she shook Sapphire's hand once more.

Sapphire nodded; a bright smile on her face. "Of course I will, it was fun meeting everyone too," She waved at the team softly.

The other girls waved as well, calling out as the couple walked out of the restaurant. "Bye Ruby!"

Ruby flushed, grabbing the older girls hand when the door had closed behind them. "…those girls were, a bit much don't you think? They kept trying to flirt with me and I could have sworn they said something about having boyfriends back home,"

Sapphire nodded. "I guess it's true what they say about straight girls and lesbian experiences in college,"

Ruby frowned as they slowly walked up the stairs that led to the college dorms. "This doesn't help me feel better about having you live her next year, what if your roommate like to experiment?"

Sapphire smiled softly, dangling her keys before unlocking the door that would be hers soon. "I was lucky enough to not get a roommate, remember?" She managed to open the door, pulling her ranting girlfriend inside before closing the door.

Ruby looked at the small room that was only equipped with a mattress, a dresser across from it and a window. "…this is kind of prison like," She mumbled, walking to the window where a lovely view of the campus and multiple stores around it presented itself to her.

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "There are showers for the girl's dorm across the hall and the mess hall is downstairs, but I'll have my own mini fridge to handle late night snacks,"

Ruby placed her palm on the cool window for support, blushing as her girlfriend peppered soft kisses along her neck. "…it's not good enough for you," She pouted.

Sapphire snickered, placing her lips to Ruby's ear. "Well if my girlfriend would hurry up and graduate already, then we could get our own apartment together in town but until then I'm stuck here,"

Ruby groaned when the older girl pulled away, letting out a deep breath before she turned around again; watching Sapphire examine the space. "Despite the small room, how do you feel about the school?"

Sapphire hummed. "Well despite how drawn the girls were to you, they seem nice," She joked, smiling softly and finding no reason to be jealous. "The coach was also nice and the campus is beautiful, so was the ballet studio,"

"So," Ruby edged on, once again ignoring the vibrating phone in her pocket. "This is your dream school, you should be elated. Why am I not getting the vibe that you're excited about moving in here?"

Sapphire sat down gracefully on the edge of the bed. "It's my dream school and everything is amazing but it doesn't have my best friends Rose and Pearl, or my annoying parents who I still love, and it sure as hell doesn't have you—"

"Hey," Ruby coaxed, moving to sit beside her. "We already talked about this; I'll call you every day, send text messages, facetime and email if we have to. It's going to be hard, long distance relationships are always like that, but I'm honestly willing to make this work,"

"I love you Sapph, and I trust you not to mess around with anyone else while you're here," Ruby pushed her bangs away to reveal light blue eyes. "Do you trust me with the same?"

Sapphire nodded, smiling softly. "Of course I trust you, loser,"

"…good," Ruby leaned in to place a kiss on those supple lips when her phone buzzed again, she groaned. "Amethyst is going to get it when I get back,"

Sapphire chuckled, fixing her bangs and lightly pushing the younger girl away. "Just check it, we have two more days here anyway; let's start ignoring their calls tomorrow,"

"Alright," Ruby smiled, checking her phone and looking at the messages Amethyst had sent her. "…now, let's find out what was so damn important that couldn't wait until we got back,"

* * *

Jasper leaned against the wall, arms crossed when she finally saw Greg walk out. "Had a nice pee?"

"Jasper, geez, you scared me," The long haired man held onto his chest when the breath had left his body. "How is Rose doing?"

Jasper scoffed. "She's your girl, how about you stop being such a loser and find out. She's about to go into labor and you haven't been comforting her like you're supposed to be, what's up?"

Greg shook his hands out, much like when he was about to play his guitar live. "I'm freaking out dude, I mean…I'm going to be a father, I can't do this. My band was supposed to blow up—"

"Let's be realistic here," Jasper stopped him. "Half of your songs are about a van, you need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions. Be a man and go see if Rose is okay, I know you're nervous but you're going to do fine,"

The younger boy ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, I'm going to have a kid. I'll teach them how to play guitar, how to drive a van or—"

"How about you save this for when the kid actually shows up," Jasper hurried, shoving the boy into the delivery room just as the nurse shoved everyone out who wasn't the father. "You'll do fine!"

Amethyst groaned, shoving her phone into her pocket. "I tried calling, texting and I even left voicemails but Ruby isn't answering her phone." She looked around the waiting room. "I guess this will have to do,"

Jasper and Lapis were sitting together beside Lars and Sadie while Pearl sat across from them, saving her girlfriend a seat if she ever decided to stop pacing.

"Did the baby come yet?" A voice asked, causing them all to look up.

Jasper looked away and Lapis paled, mouth agape.

Pearl was the first to speak, smiling softly. "Peridot, hey, so glad you could make it. And who is this?" She smiled wider at the little girl who was holding onto her leg.

Peridot patted the little girl on the head. "This is Ruby's cousin Connie, her parents ask me to babysit her from time to time. It was one of those days and I couldn't just leave her alone," She led the little girl to a free seat beside Pearl. "What have the doctors said?"

"She just went into labor now, but it's going to take a while and only the father is allowed," Lapis announced. "She wanted us all to be here,"

Peridot sat down silently beside Connie, looking down at her camera the child had brought with her. "…I came here for Rose, don't get any ideas," She glanced at the swimmer and then to Jasper who made a point to stare at the floor. "I can tell you two are very happy together and believe it or not but, I'm happy for you,"

Jasper looked up, meeting soft green eyes; she frowned. "You're not upset?"

"Jasper, we happened a year ago," Peridot snickered. "Of course I'm over it, you act like I'm Hilda from _Hey Arnold_ and I keep a gum made dummy of you in my closet." She coughed when everyone gave her a look. "I babysit her a lot and that's all she watches!"

Connie frowned. "Nu-uh, you turned to that channel!"

Amethyst let out a laugh along with the others. "Man, where has Ruby been hiding you?" She shook the little child's hand. "I'm Amethyst, her bestfriend, does she ever talk about me?"

Connie thought back. "She said you eat all of her food and that you almost caught her dog on fire,"

"I remember that one," Jasper snickered.

Peridot smiled, enjoying the atmosphere. "How about you tell us that story since we can spare some time,"

Jasper grinned when everyone agreed, leaning on her knees gleefully. "It all started when Ruby left to get something from her car,"

* * *

Greg walked out of the delivery room with a long white lab coat and a white mask now hanging lowly on his neck. His bright smile fell slightly when he saw all of his friends sleeping against one another in the quiet waiting room. His brown eyes darted to the camera Peridot held loosely in her hands before he snatched it, took a quick picture, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's a boy! I have a son!" He exclaimed, waking everyone from their deep sleep.

Peridot snatched her camera back, glaring. "Congratulations, never touch my stuff again, but congratulations."

Pearl smiled softly, slowly getting up from her seat. "It's a boy?"

"Yeah, come on," Greg motioned for them to follow but not before pointing to Peridot. "Take lot's of pictures, okay?"

The green girl sighed, but couldn't resist doing what she loved and readied the film.

"Hey Q, how's it going?" Amethyst asked, resisting the urge to say 'you look like shit' as she stood beside her friend.

Rose sighed heavily. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Steven Quartz Universe,"

"Heck of a name," Jasper admitted, looking down at the small bundle in Rose's arms. "Greg look, he has your face!"

Peridot hummed, taking picture by picture and trying to get the best lightening. "He's a very adequate child,"

Connie nodded, balancing on her tippy toes to see. "He's so, small. Was I like that?"

"You still are like that,"

Connie frowned, glaring at her insulter. "Be quiet Ruby," Everyone paused.

"Ruby!" Amethyst exclaimed, almost tackling her friend to the ground. "Do you know how many texts I have been sending you?"

Ruby smiled softly, pushing her friend away. "I got them and rushed right over here when I found out,"

"Excuse me, miss, only family or friends are welcome inside the delivery room," One of the nurses said, trying to stop Sapphire from coming inside.

Rose frowned, waving to the nurse. "She is family, Steven's godmother to be exact,"

Sapphire smiled, walking past the nurse to stand near her girlfriend and bestfriend. "I couldn't miss my bestfriends first child birth, now could I?" She held her hands out. "Do you mind?"

Rose shook her head. "Of course not," She handed Steven carefully over to Sapphire and Ruby, watching them with a smile. "Thank you all for coming, it means so much to me,"

Sadie smiled. "Anytime,"

Lars nodded softly from beside the girl.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Lapis. "I had nothing better to do," She mumbled, earning a jab from the swimmer.

Amethyst wrapped an arm around Pearl, sniffing. "…I want one,"

Pearl nearly choked on her own breath, eyeing the girl; not sure if she was joking or being serious.

Ruby chuckled, offering her finger to the baby who reached for it blindly. "Hey Steven, I'm Ruby, one of your godmothers and I promise to protect you from people like Amethyst,"

She ignored the purple girls 'hey'.

Peridot frowned, motioning to the couple. "Get closer so I can take a good one of all of you,"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Peridot give the camera to the nurse and get in the stupid picture, you're part of our family too nerd,"

Connie snatched the camera when the green girl's eyes widened, handing it to the nurse before standing beside her cousin. "Everyone say, Steven!" Connie said.

"Steven!" They all exclaimed.

The picture had Ruby and Sapphire holding baby Steven close to them with Rose and Greg holding hands in her bed and the others gathered around with smiles on their faces.

It was the last time the group would be together like this until they all went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Last chapter for the second series, but the third and final one will be posted later but I have no idea when. It will revolve around Ruby and Sapphire and their long distance relationship and how it isn't as easy as it sounds. Also funny Rose and Greg stories about raising baby Steven.**

 **I put Peridot in the group because she deserves to have a family and she hasn't gotten much in the story. I wanted to add more to this chapter but the plot was already finished and if I added something else it would have been pointless, everything that needed to be addressed already was so whatever.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a month but I hope this makes up for it, probably won't. Please review and tell me what you think and look out for the third and final series.**


End file.
